Patas de Perro
by Kida Luna
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que una persona puede ser parte humano y animal? ¿Y si tu criatura interior saliera a flote? ¿Y si los demás no lo comprendieran? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?... Es muy difícil. BakuraxYami. Dedicado a Glaring Ryu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__¿Alguna vez has pensado que una persona puede ser parte humano y animal? ¿Y si tu criatura interior saliera a flote? ¿Y si los demás no lo comprendieran? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?... Es muy difícil. BakuraxYami. Dedicado a Glaring Ryu._

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este fic a una persona muy especial que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, aquella persona que hizo posible hacerme desistir en un pasado muy lejano del hecho de dejar de escribir.

Ella me hizo ver que realmente dentro de cada uno de nosotros existe un guerrero, un bello y hermoso guerrero de la luz que espera ansioso el momento apropiado para darse a conocer.

"_Un guerrero de la luz es aquél que entiende el milagro de la vida, es capaz de luchar por lo que quiere y en su búsqueda, convertirse en la persona que realmente desea ser. Hasta el punto de poder escuchar las campanadas de aquel templo hundido en el mar hace siglos atrás…"_

Tú eres una verdadera guerrera de la luz Ryu, y sea cuál sea tu decisión, si escribes o dejas de escribir, ten por seguro que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, amiga.

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Prólogo: Y monstruo será tu nombre…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A mi muy querida amiga __**Glaring Ryu**__, quien me apoyó en momentos muy difíciles y que aún cuando sentía que ya nada valía la pena, creyó ciegamente en mí. Muchas gracias Ryu, esto es para ti, ojala te guste y al menos, para cerrar con broche de oro tu partida, quiero despedirte con este regalo que te doy, disfrútalo mi amiga y única ex-guitarrista, y ahora ex-escritora._

_A ti, guerrera en el arte del esfuerzo y de la amistad._

Tratábase de un chico con patas de perro, con el corazón herido de tan fiero y leal amigo atrapado en semejante caparazón humano. Era un híbrido, porque las personas decían que era diferente a ellas y, aún así, los perros le recibían con las orejas en alto, moviendo sus colas en una danza de bienvenida a su hermano; pero… él sabía que tampoco era como ellos. No era un perro. Era un híbrido, porque no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

En sus flamígeros ojos se anidaban miles de amaneceres llenos de soledad, y compitiendo con igual número, los anocheceres, empapados en lágrimas. A tan hermosa criatura que se le ha dado el don de tener extraordinarias cualidades y tan hechizante belleza, ¿cómo era, pues, posible que la gente le maltratara tanto?

Una gota… dos gotas… ah, tan parecidas a las lágrimas de un ser viviente, ¿o es acaso simple y pura coincidencia?

Y finalmente la lluvia cayó como un suplicio manifiesto de su dolor, era una tarde junio, y el mes ya estaba terminando, dando paso a los inclementes aguaceros de los cielos. Sí, julio abría sus lotos con hermosas cuajadas de rocío… tan hermosas y dignas de admirarse…

Vestía con unos jeans que apenas y le llegaban a las rodillas, una playera negra. Ambas prendas ya se veían muy gastadas, sucias y sin unos retazos de tela. En su cuello colgaba perezosamente un suave paliacate color rojo, con un ligero aroma a manzanas. A diferencia de toda su demás ropa, el trapito se mantenía muy limpio.

-"¿Otra vez estás aquí afuera?"

Él le miró con sus ojos borrosos, persistentes y tercos en reservar sus lágrimas sólo para ellos y no dejarlas caer.

-"¿Por qué tengo que ser diferente?"

-"Porque eres especial…" –susurró la mujer con suavidad al niño.

-"………" –la miró a los ojos y luego volteó hacia el cielo, permitiendo que sus mechones rubios se pegasen a su frente debido a la humedad expuesta.

-"Vas a enfermarte."

-"El cielo llora, pero… nadie le ve débil, ¿cierto? –el silencio respondió en mansos murmullos que el viento pronto fortalecería- Qué dichoso es el cielo…" –murmuró quedito, bajando la mirada y entrando a su pequeña casita de ladrillos con apenas una lámina por techo.

A la medianoche, la lluvia azotó con furia y sin misericordia, declarándole al Dios del Sol que esta era su batalla y cumpliría con ella hasta el final.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, igual que los días anteriores. Abrió sus ópalos amatistas ante el paisaje de su barrio. Los barrios más bajos y peligrosos de todo Domino. Y con el andar tierno y gracioso de un niño con patas de perro, se dirigió al parque cercano allí.

Y vio a niños jugar con sus padres, riendo, llorando por una herida en la rodilla, comiendo helados. Volteó a su derecha, cerca de unos columpios oxidados y muy inseguros por el tiempo había un grupo de niños.

Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a él, excepto, claro, por sus dotes caninos. Tenía 9 años, tres menor que él. Se acercó al pequeño que estaba un poco apartado de los otros, y con todo el porte canino nato en él, se sentó en frente suyo como sólo un cachorro era capaz de hacerlo.

El niño le miró extrañado, parpadeando.

-"Oye, tienes patas de perro, qué lindo –el canino sonrío ante el quizás primer comentario agradable hacia él, exceptuando, por supuesto, los de su madre-. Hola, me llamo Yugi, ¿y tú?"

-"Yami."

-"¡Qué padre! Oye, ¿jugamos?" –preguntó recogiendo una pelota del pasto fresco, el juguete portaba delicadas franjas azules celestes y blancas- ¡Atrápala!" –el amatistas se paró en dos patas y abrió las delanteras para agarrarla.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una lluvia de blancos y azules descendió balanceándose desde los cielos, como si este mismo y las nubes se partieran en pedacitos. Yami miró sus patas color caramelo, y luego elevó su vista hasta sus prolijas garras negras.

-"Hey tú, ¡fenómeno! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a nuestro amigo? Crees que puedes venir y romper sus cosas sólo por que se te da la regalada gana, eh, ¡eso crees!"

-"Joey, no, fui yo quien…"

-"¡No, Yugi! ¡No defiendas a esta cosa! Si vi claramente cómo hizo añicos tu pelota con sus garras, grr, bestia, ¡animal! ¡Largo de aquí, regresa a la perrera de donde viniste!"

Un sollozo ahogado de animal se le anudó en su garganta al oír lo que un millón de personas le repetía día con día, pero aún así era increíble el pensar que el dolor siguiera creciendo. Y él no podía evitarlo. ¿O sí?

-"Lo siento…" –musitó con voz quebrada.

-"Está bien, no importa."

-"¿Cómo que no importa? –volvía a interrumpir el mismo rubio- Yugi, apártate de aquí, ¡yo mismo me lo echo aquí y ahora!" –bramó, apartando de un manotazo al aludido.

Por instinto, humano o animal, retrocedió. No le gustaban las peleas. Tampoco quería problemas. ¿Por qué ese niño se empeñaba en provocarle? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? Sus ojos buscaron con insistencia y un poco de vergüenza –o tal vez, pena- al infante que aún yacía atrás de su compañero.

-"Dije que lo sentía, en serio…" –profirió con ansiedad el tricolor, dejando a sus mechones ocultar ese par de joyas perdidas en un mar de sentimientos mezclados.

Y como era de esperarse, Joseph explotó la poca paciencia que tenía ante, según él, el descaro de aquel 'engendro'.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres llorar, eh? ¿Eso quieres? ¡Porque con gusto te voy a dar de dónde llorar!"

-"¡Qué más quieres que haga! No era mi intención, ¡no lo era!" –gritó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

¿Realmente se podía acusar a tan visible ángel de portar las alas del demonio? ¿De qué se valía para atacar? ¿Y si no tiene cómo defenderse?

Supervivencia… ¿sólo eso? ¿Sólo vivir para sobrevivir? ¿Y qué hay de la vida, de lo demás? ¿Eso era? ¿Eso era… su vida?

-"¡Cierra el hocico estúpido animal!"

-"¡Haaa! ¡Hahaha!"

-"Maldita sea Joseph, ¡quieres callarte! –una voz más gruesa resonó- No llores Mokuba, está bien, todo está bien. Espérame aquí" –un joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a los otros tres con mirada seria.

-"Seto, err… disculpa, no es nada…" –el menor intentaba aligerar la tensión, pero su nerviosismo ante lo que fuera hacer o decir el castaño era evidente.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" –murmuró secamente.

No le agradaba, sentía que las cosas iban a salir mal. Huye, huye, le decía su instinto. ¿Por qué? Sollozaba su corazón; porque eres… diferente… alegaba con lógica su mente.

_Diferente…_

Cuánto dolor era capaz de provocar tan simple palabra.

-"Este monstruo rompió el juguete de Yugi ¡y encima me grita! ¡Es un desgraciado!"

-"Con un demonio Joseph, acabo de tranquilizar a mi hermano y si lo vuelves a asustar con tus gritos ¡juro que yo mismo te parto el hocico!"

-"¡Hocico el del animal ese!"

Apretó sus puños con rabia. Cierto, podía ser parte animal pero no se merecía el respeto de los demás, ¿al menos? ¿Era bastante pedir eso? No quería riquezas ni un mundo lleno de poder ni nada que se le asemejase. Sólo quería amor, y un poco de comprensión. Sólo eso.

-"Seto-kun, por favor." –suplicaba con miedo el dueño de la pelota. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-"Yugi ahora no, ¿qué no ves que trató de hacerle entender que baje la voz a este idio…?"

-"¡A mí me respetas! –terció- ¡En vez de insultarme deberías ayudarme a defender a Yuugi!" –terminó señalando al cánido con su dedo índice de forma acusadora.

-"Mira, tú –el ojiazul le miró de arriba abajo-, lo que seas, no sé que le hayas hecho al enano este –reparó en sus vestimentas gastadas y viejas, debía ser de los barrios más bajos-. Así que no desafíes mi poca paciencia y vete a la basura de dónde saliste" –siseó mordazmente.

Sus facciones se relajaron y dejó a sus puños deshacerse sin esfuerzo alguno, una sonrisa irónica curveó sus labios.

-"No es cómo si tú vivieras en un palacio…" –espetó con mirada desafiante.

El hecho de que los demás le molestarán por su apariencia no quería decir que no podía contraatacar. Algo de fiera tenía vivo, eso era cierto. Empero, ¿no había dicho alguien que la furia nos ciega?

-"¿Qué dijiste? Ah, pero el perro muerde. Ya veo que los modales de la madre o debería decir per…"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"¡Seto!" –gritó con espanto el oji-lila, corriendo a su lado y ayudando al castaño a levantarse del suelo.

-"Bastardo… –masculló limpiándose la sangre de su labio-… ¡esta no te la vas acabar!" –se zafó de los brazos del pequeño y con frenesí, derribó al amatistas al suelo recubierto por el fresco y húmedo pasto.

Seto Kaiba se sentó sobre su vientre, hizo su puño para atrás y lo impulsó hacia la cara de su oponente, quien detuvo el golpe. Enfurecido, utilizó su mano libre para asestar otro…

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTA: Quiero pedir mil, mil disculpas a aquellas personitas que me habían dejado review o leído, pero es que me había equivocado de documento. Es la segunda vez que me pasa, ya decía yo por qué maldecían a Yami cuando él era la víctima. Perdón, error mío.**

La idea original era un One-Shot, pero por motivos de extensión, he decidido dividirlo en capítulos para no hacerlo tan pesado.

Agradezco su atención y espero sus críticas constructivas u opiniones, lo que caiga. Y también, ando apoyando la campaña contra el PLAGIO, sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Rex- Nos estamos viendo :)

Kida Luna & Rex.


	2. Y si tengo miedo, ¿eso es malo?

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 1: Y si tengo miedo… ¿eso es malo?**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, que todos los días de tu vida sepan a Odisea, que yo sea tu espada y este, mi regalo, tu escudo, que te cubra de las sombras de bestias y mitigue sus presencias. ¡Qué todos los días te sepan a Odisea!_

_**¡CRACH!**_

Un chasquido se dejó escuchar para después seguirle un alarido de dolor. Apartó con rapidez su mano y se incorporó al instante; el animal le había mordido y sus colmillos quedaban marcados en su piel ligeramente bronceada. Una gota de sangre empezaba a manchar la tez alrededor de las dentadas.

Al alzar la vista, lo divisó parado en cuatro patas. Gruñendo. Las patas delanteras ligeramente hundidas en forma de "L", llegando a parecer una curva; una pata más adelante que la otra. Típica posición defensiva de un perro que se siente amenazado.

-"Yami, no les hagas caso, no saben lo que dicen" –explicaba con suavidad y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Haagg!" –colocó su pata derecha en la cara, cubriéndose, mientras dejaba a la otra resbalarse un poco hacia el frente por la falta de equilibrio.

-"Fuera de aquí, ¡fenómeno!" –despreció el oji-miel, y copiando la actitud de su compañero, tomó varias piedras a sus pies y las arrojó hacia aquel niño.

-"Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿no?" –chasqueó, haciendo gala de su sonrisa presuntuosa el ojiazul.

Se irguió, tapándose ahora con ambas patas, entreabrió con renuencia un ojo y lo cerró rápidamente al sentir un bólido duro contra su estómago. Salió corriendo. Con el mismo estilo de un perro, pero el corazón magullado de un humano.

Cuando dejó de oír los gritos de esos niños detuvo su carrera. Cerca de ahí había una fuente con un gran manzano cerca de ella, necesitaba pensar un poco.

" – " – "

-"¡Ha, ha, ha!" –respiraba con dificultad, su corazón no recibía oxígeno por más que intentaba aspirar, algo andaba mal.

-"¿Cómo te sientes? Oh, por Dios, respira, ¡maldita sea! Hay que llamar a una ambulancia, ¡dónde este ese mocoso estúpido!"

-"No… lo llames… así" –articulaba con esfuerzo la mujer tendida en la cama.

-"¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? Es un error, un monstruo, ese hijo no es mío ¡y ni siquiera puede ser útil para algo!"

-"Yami…"

-"¡Deberíamos haberlo vendido a un circo de fenómenos o algo así!" –vociferaba un hombre de cabellera negra a la pelirroja.

-"…es… especial…"

-"Es un error" –cortó con rencor.

-"………"

-"¿Lo ves? Tengo razón, tu silencio me apoya…" –se dirigió hacia el lecho con pasos tambaleantes e inseguros, se estaba mareando.

Acarició la frente de su esposa y apartó los mechones rubios que caían en su rostro, cual ligeras hojas de otoño. Se detuvo. La faz femenina era pacífica y sus ojos cerrados eran la más clara muestra de ello, por eso no había respondido…

-"¿Mizu? –tragó saliva- ¿Mizu-chan?" –susurró con voz quebrada.

…porque los muertos no hablan.

Soltó la botella que mantenía en su otra mano, dejando flotar en el aire, por segundos, miles de pequeños destellos cristalinos. Lloró, lloró y sus lágrimas patinaron por el trozo más largo de vidrio que permanecía aunado a la base de la botella. Muestra irrevocable de tan nocivo vicio por el alcohol.

Era asmática, semanas antes su condición había empeorado. Recordaba claramente la lluvia de ayer y cómo su esposa había salido por su hijo, al entrar su mirada denotaba cansancio; se río de sí mismo, lo ebrio no le dejaba percatarse de muchas cosas a su alrededor. "Maldita memoria", musitó con una risa maníaca y miserable.

Y como todo alcohólico que perdió lo único que lo ataba a la cordura, vislumbró a un inocente como el verdugo de su desgracia. Debía desquitarse, condenar al culpable. Sí, eso era, condenarlo. Si el sufría, todos debían sufrir.

Su cólera ya tenía dueño y nombre grabados en fuego en su enfermiza mente. Sus ojos brillaron y sus carcajadas fueron dignas de compararse con las de las hienas. Hambrientas y despiadadas.

"Yami" -era todo lo que su instinto animal podía formular.

" – " – "

En su caminar, un escalofrío le sacudió todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta nublárseles al instante, y sintió una daga clavarse en su corazón.

Cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio de sus pasos, se medio levantó dejando las puntas de sus cabellos tocar apenas la hierba bajo suyo mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Zarandeó su cabeza y retomó su camino, percibiendo la brisa fresca y peculiar que le daba de lleno. Era raro… se sentía como si alguien tratará de reconfortarle con pequeñas caricias en su cabeza y espalda.

Nunca pensó que el viento tuviera tan fino y sublime toque, se le hacía tan familiar…

Se acercó a la fuente y parándose en ambas patas, abrió la pequeña llavecita de plata. Introdujo sus patas delanteras en el agua, masajeándolas una con la otra, y luego cerró el grifo, mientras veía como el agua se extinguía hasta quedar un chorrito del líquido que había usado para lavarse. Se apartó de ahí, adoptando esta vez el caminar de los humanos.

-"Ya es algo tarde –murmuró al tener al gran manzano al frente suyo. Casi daban las tres, pronto le daría hambre-. No te molesta si tomo una, ¿cierto?" –expresó entre risas infantiles mientras comenzaba a trepar el frondoso árbol. Le gustaba ese lugar, le gustaba ese árbol y sobre todo sus manzanas; escondido en él, el mundo parecía ser muy distante y chiquito a sus ojos, parecía demasiado… bueno…

Lástima que sólo era temporal la sensación, qué lástima.

Unos tres metros arriba, se deslizó al final de una de tantas ramas y arrancó una jugosa manzana roja que aún portaba las gotas de lluvia que habían acaecido ayer en la noche. Se sentó cruzando las patas y limpió el fruto con una de sus 'manos', para después, dar un gran mordisco.

_**¡CRASH!**_

_¡Tipppppp! ¡Tipppp! ¡Tipppp!_

De repente, la alarma de un automóvil –un stratus carmín-, empezó a tintinear pertinazmente al ser atravesado el vidrio frontal por un balón de básquetbol.

El pequeño distrajo un momento su atención de la manzana para centrarla en unas cuadras más adelante, en una esquina. Un hombre de unos 40 años, canoso, gritaba frenéticamente varios improperios al aire.

Al parecer iban dirigidos a alguien, o tal vez el señor sólo estaba muy enojado, pensó, sin darle importancia al asunto. Y dio otro mordisco.

-"¡Jajaja! ¡Viste la cara del tipo!"

-"Creo que esta vez si te pasaste de la raya…" –comentaba algo preocupado un moreno.

-"No digas tonterías, se lo merecía" –le reprochaba otro moreno con uno o dos años mayor que el otro, defendiendo a su amigo.

Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto canino. Se quedó observando al cuarteto de jóvenes, parecían tener alrededor de 15 años; se acercaron al gran manzano y se sentaron en un ángulo que dejaba al niño patas de perro un poco por sobre sus cabezas, lo suficiente para no ser descubierto aún sin proponérselo.

Le dieron curiosidad los extraños, aunque a pesar de todo no se acercaría a ellos, pero tampoco se alejaría. Se podría entretener un rato oyéndolos y cuando se aburriese podría irse a casa; decidido, dio otro mordisco a su manzana, era una lástima, una mordida más y tendría que buscar otra.

-"Aún no entiendo por qué hicimos eso, ¿acaso fue porque te regañó ese maestro o algo así?" –inquirió, permitiéndole a su compañero admirar su reflejo en las orbes trigueñas que parecían danzar entre cetrinos.

-"Mmm…" –dudaba entre si decirle la verdad o no.

¿Verdades o mentiras? ¿Pero no hay quién dijo una vez que a veces la verdad daña más que la mentira? ¿Y cuándo está última se vuelve tan colosal, que es capaz de destruir la confianza de los demás, o peor aún, autodestruirnos a nosotros mismos?

-"Deberíamos decirles de una vez…" –argumentó el mayor de los morenos.

-"¿Decirnos qué? –su voz empezaba a sonar desesperada- Nos están asustando, ya hemos hecho esto varias veces y siempre terminan diciéndonos cosas como 'es pura diversión', 'hay que matar el aburrimiento', '¿por qué no?', ¡nunca nos dicen la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultan, Bakura?"

Volteó a mirar al dueño de esas palabras, y con sus ojos castaños y tristes, decidió aclarar de una vez por todas el asunto.

-"Porque es un maldito, Ryou" –masculló con odio, y en una fracción de segundo, sus ojos melancólicos pasaron a irradiar ira.

-"¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo fue qué Bakura le agarró un inmenso odio?"

-"Pero Marik, creí que lo hacía porque él siempre lo llevaba a la dirección o le daba problemas, ¿no?" –agregaba su hikari.

-"Sí, sí, en parte es cierto, sin embargo… haa –suspiró-, ustedes saben que en estos barrios la policía no se interesa ni en lo más mínimo a venir por aquí. Y pues, por eso mismo las escuelas son… -vaciló un poco en decirlo-… peligrosas."

-"No entiendo" –pronunciaba el albino menor.

Se recostó en la rama, apoyando con cuidado sus patas en la madera para escuchar mejor la conversación. Estiró una pata y arrancó otra manzana. La otra ya se le había acabado.

-"Ryou, ¿recuerdas la segunda semana de clases? ¿Cuándo salí a mitad de ellas con Marik a mi lado, sin razón aparente?" –cerró los ojos y recostó su espalda en el árbol.

-"Sí, no me explicaste muy bien. Creo que te sentías mal o algo así, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Sí, y no –continuó el otro yami, provocando que ambos menores les observarán con desconcierto-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien quiere que seas su juguete?"

La manzana se resbaló de su pata, rebotando un poco y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba. Se arrastró un poco, y al tomarla con su pata la madera muerta se rompió, y ésta junto con la fruta quedó atascada en el hueco de la rama; intentó zarandear su brazo para liberarse y debido a esto, no oyó el resto de la charla.

-"¿Te golpeó?" –interrogó con miedo al dueño de la sortija.

-"No, Ryou, el muy bastardo quiso propasarse es todo, no te preocupes. No lo logró" –añadió con los ojos aún cerrados.

-"¿Por qué no dijeron nada?"

-"¿Y quién iba a creernos? El viejo solamente busca la manera de conseguir lo que quiere Malik, no es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando no tienes apoyo –sonrió con ironía-. Y eso que Bakura no es el único" –explicó su contraparte.

_**¡CRACK!**_

-"¡Qué demo…!" –las palabras del albino mayor fueron cortadas.

Varias hojas y pedazos de madera comenzaron a caer, por lo que sin esperar se pusieron de pie, y apartándose un poco del árbol, miraron hacia arriba, donde un ajetreo de ramas no permitía ver nada sospechoso que pudiera provocar aquello.

Con un gritito –extrañamente parecido a un aullido-, una sombra se desplomó entre la pila de hojas y ramas caídas en el pasto. Alzó la cabeza, dejándose ver y respirando más calmado, se percató de que lo estaban mirando. Microsegundos después, algo rojo y pequeño rebotó en el suelo, justo enfrente suyo.

Gruñó, tal vez era mejor dejar de comer tantas manzanas…

-"¡Qué crees qué haces! ¡Tú… especie de coyote o lo que seas!"

-"¡Marik!" –regañaba su aibou (1).

-"¿Ya no se puede tener un poco de privacidad? ¡Largo de aquí!" –el amatistas gruñó en desacuerdo, mostrando sus colmillos.

-"¿Acaso estás sordo?" –e imitando el acto de hace unas horas atrás, el yami egipcio cogió unas cuantas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas, a lo cual falló con una pésima puntería.

En realidad, no era pésima puntería sino una extraordinaria y magnífica velocidad, como la de un zorro. Enojado, frunció el ceño y decidió tomar también una piedra y arrojarla hacia ellos, con la diferencia que fallaría a propósito, sólo quería que lo dejasen en paz.

-"Estúpido animal, ¡fíjate en lo que haces!" –levantó una gran piedra y la arrojó.

-"¡Bakura!"

_¡Wraaau!_

Cayó al piso, sujetándose su ojo izquierdo.

-"No eres más que un maldito monstruo…" –refunfuñó lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase. Le vio apoyarse en sus cuartos delanteros y entrelazaron miradas, se mordió ligeramente los labios; por unos segundos lamentó haber actuado así, el niño no tenía la culpa.

Sus ojos rojos le miraban con fiereza y una mezcla entre la resignación y la tristeza. Le había dicho cosas horribles, muy horribles para cualquier persona o animal, pero horribles al fin y al cabo.

Los cerró enojado, sin embargo no sabía si ese enojo iba dirigido a ellos o hacia él mismo. Y contrario a lo que Bakura esperaba, salto hacia delante como agarrando algo que no pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar, debido a la agilidad con que fue guardado; dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de allí como un cachorro subyugado que se tragaba todos sus corajes, alborotando en su impulso el pilar de verdes y cafés entre el que había estado. Y una vez más, el viento, como siempre, recogía con ternura los delicados pétalos esmeraldas.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Y así se quejaba de la injusticia? Una media sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios. Sí, era un maldito monstruo.

-"¡Regresa! ¡Bakura no quiso decir eso, por favor! –clamaba su hikari con las manos al lado de sus labios, para que aún a la distancia pudiese escucharle- Bakura, Marik, ¡miren lo que han hecho!"

Bakura… era un nombre muy extraño…

Aquel nombre fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir vagamente en la lejanía, pero eso ya no importaba. Era tarde. Debía regresar a casa o su madre se preocuparía por él, y no quería causarle problemas.

-"Mizu-chan…" –musitó bajito, con una sonrisa triste al recordar lo que su madre le dijese ayer en la tarde. Prefería llamarle así, Mizu-chan, después de todo se oía más lindo que madre, al menos para él.

A veces decimos y pensamos algo, o en alguien. Si esa persona ya no está aquí en cuerpo aunque no lo sepamos, ¿puede oírnos?

¿Realmente puede hacerlo?

Un flashazo de luz inundó la vereda que se extendía entre las extensas y desgastadas calles de la injuria. Cerró las ovaladas amatistas ante el lumbreo provocado por los cielos; al instante, un poderoso choque entre nubes desgarró la paz del ambiente, causando que el mini-híbrido diera un alto tajante a su camino, asustado. Se encorvó hacia atrás y volteó hacia arriba, allí y con todo su esplendor y grandeza escalofriante, el manto se tornaba de un grisáceo espeso, consintiéndole el paso a los nubarrones que empezaban, sin demora, a unirse en una melodía de bandas.

Vio el brillo tintineante entre las esponjas de algodón y junto a ellas oyó los leves susurros que estas provocaban, se acurrucó hacia atrás un poco, aún en la misma posición, intimidado por el enorme tamaño de la tormenta por encima suyo. Era tan pequeño, que no alcanzaba a comprender aún, que lo más valioso y caro, viene en envases pequeños…

¡Qué hermosa y fulminante lo dantesco que la magia de la naturaleza era capaz de crear, a tal grado que cualquiera se sentía minúsculo ante su presencia! Dádiva de alegrías y agasajo de temores en tan exquisito espectáculo combinado, creado con tal sinfonía y detalle, como sólo un Dios podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Pequeñísimo. Sí, así era como se sentía. Colocó una pata adelante, mientras hundía su lomo con miedo, como si fuese una fiera la que ocupase el lugar de los cielos y le viera, desde unos centímetros, con inquina. Luego, colocó la otra pata adelante, arrastrando las traseras en una perfecta imitación de un cachorro que huía de forma sigilosa y aterrada.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un intenso trueno resonó con furia, de repente las lágrimas se permitieron caer sobre la vida de las personas, sin nada más que les retuviera.

Dio un salto y salió disparado en dirección hacia su casa. Giraba su cabeza a los lados, y dignos de hacerse aclamar sus segundas sombras, los relámpagos le perseguían con renuencia. Hacia cualquier parte que virase, las purpúreas serpientes eléctricas surcaban libres en sus vuelos.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

Finalmente, en su descuido, cayó en un charco de agua. Se levantó y sacudió como un perro cualquiera lo haría -sin pena, ni vergüenza-. Sus cabellos quedaron un tanto enmarañados por el chapuzón y los pedacitos de lodo habían quedado prendados tanto de ellos, como de sus oscilantes mechones rubios, que se movían al compás del tremendo ventarrón que azotaba con crueldad las casitas frágiles, desprovistas de un techo y muros lo suficientemente resistentes.

Continuó su carrera con las mismas agitaciones de antes, que iban ya en aumento debido a que todo a su paso parecía desierto. ¿Qué era el único afuera en medio de aquella tormenta?

Dobló en una esquina donde casi se resbala, recuperando el control a tiempo prosiguió recto, unas dos o tres cuadras más. Ya podía verla.

Pequeña, acogedora y humilde. Sí, su casa, no podía equivocarse. Se paró y tomó el pomo de la ya de por sí, apolillada puerta; por inercia cerró una de sus patas en puño y la posó sobre su corazón.

Estaba alegre de haber llegado, pese a que estuviera todo empapado y enlodado, aunque… no sabía por qué, pero su hogar se sentía más… vacío…

Sacudió por segunda vez en el día su cabeza, dejando a sus mechones balancearse frente a su carita un poco sucia. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas.

-"¡Mizu-chan!" –exclamó en un murmullo de felicidad, abriendo después, al fin, la entrada a su tan anhelado destino.

O a la más infame de todos los avernos.

La cerró tras de sí, y al no haber nadie en la pequeña sala, se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. Entró. No sabía dónde estaba su padre, tal vez tomando o algo así, de todas formas eso no importaba mucho.

Se acercó a una de las orillas del lecho blanco donde dormía, le tomó la mano derecha y sacando de entre sus pantalones azules y deslavados por el tiempo, colocó una bolita chiquita y roja entre sus dedos y le cerró su mano, sin dejar de sostener esta misma.

-"Sé que te encantan" –habló con ternura, admirando los finos dedos sujetar la jugosa fruta, y recordó que desde que tuvo facilidad de trepar árboles años atrás, siempre llegaba a casa con una manzana repitiendo la misma frase.

-"………"

Ladeó la cabeza al no escuchar respuesta, lo mejor sería no despertarla, debía de encontrarse cansada.

Apartó los mechones del rostro femenino en una caricia y se separó de ella, soltándole la mano. Al hacerlo, la manzana rodó por el suelo. Se agachó y la tomó entre sus patas, luego reparó en que la palma de su mano guindaba del borde de la cama.

Volvió a depositar la fruta en el mismo lugar y nuevamente, esta volvió a rodar por lo suelos, tercamente. Frunció el ceño, asió su mano permitiendo esta vez el contacto de sus palmas, y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la soltó al instante, alejándose. Por tercera vez, la manzana rodó hacia el mismo destino que antes, sólo que en esta ocasión era el niño quien mantenía la mano abierta, dejándole irse.

Frío… su piel estaba fría…

De pronto había palidecido, y con la misma rapidez que se había apartado del cuerpo inerte, se abalanzó sobre este mismo, abrazándole.

Sus sollozos se hicieron presentes, pero pronto los calló. Se subió por completo a la cama y se escurrió entre sus brazos, no quería estar solo; su respiración se normalizó poco a poco, y sólo entonces Morfeo reclamó su ser en la entrada de un mundo efímero y placentero.

El mundo de los sueños...

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Aibou: Compañero, tanto en sentido de familiaridad, como en sentido de pareja, todo depende del contexto.

Bien, ahora sí, la actualización que ojala y la hayan disfrutado

**KaedeSakuragi: **¡Esta campaña necesita playeras mujer! ¡Jajaja! Si es de angst y ya actualicé, ¡saludos a ti también y gracias por el review!

**Ana Ryu: **Mujer, ¡por supuesto que eres mi amiga! ¿Me viste crecer, no? Y nunca me abandonaste, fuiste y eres una gran amiga y eso significa demasiado para mí. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte. Sobre lo de animal interno, sí tienes razón, profundice mucho en eso y no me había dado cuenta XDD Ya le verás forma y ahora que lo pienso, Versus y Patas de Perro van más o menos a reflexiones, ¿no? ¿Las parejas? Sí, cosa rara –mirada asesina de Rex- de cariño, ¡yo también lo digo de cariño! Ejem, saludos, abrazos, ¡te cuidas! Te quiero mucho Ryu-chan y me alegra verte feliz, ¡ojala te esté gustando tu regalo!

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Rei-chan, tu yami siempre se confunde, ha de estar mal del cerebro. Sí, me imaginé que muchos pensarían que era Joey, pero no lo es. Son cuatro patas pero, son las manos y los pies, chequen que en ningún momento estoy diciendo piernas o brazos. Vamos mujer, ¡carbura! A ese par lo bestia no se les va ni con un baño, ¡jajaja! Ya me llevo tu capítulo no te preocupes, espera mi comentario :) Y te agradezco el tuyo, se me cuidan mucho, ¿vale?

**ACLARACIÓN: El título Patas de Perro y el hecho de que el personaje principal tenga patas de perro (oh rayos, eso sonó redundante), es basado en el libro con el mismo nombre. La trama es mía porque, en realidad ni tuve el libro por más de unos segundos gracias a un dolor de cabeza. ¡Gracias por su atención prestada!**

Mil gracias lectores, actualización dentro de dos semanas, ¡se cuidan!

Rex- Esperamos sus críticas y/o comentarios.

Kida Luna & Rex.


	3. Quiero luchar por un sueño

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 2: Quiero… luchar por un sueño… ¿me ayudarás?**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, porque a cada hora y a cada momento de tu existencia, no olvides a las amigas que te quieren, que las amistades y las estrellas a las distancias acortan. _

-"Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, 'Kura" –le reprochaban.

-"Hn" –contestó, aparentando no darle importancia al asunto.

Iban de regreso a casa, los egipcios ya se habían retirado a la propia. Y todo porque los cielos amenazaban con su esplendoroso poderío. Ya se empezaban a extrañar las sofocantes tardes de verano…

-"Bakura, hazme caso."

-"¿Sí?"

-"Cínico –el aludido bufó-, sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

-"Sí, sí, estuvo mal, Ryou –volteó a su derecha, bajando levemente la mirada-. De todas formas no creo verlo de nuevo."

-"¿Dijiste algo?"

-"No, yo… ¡agh!" –por no ver al frente terminó chocando con alguien, un mohín de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al sentir un fétido olor.

-"Estúpido niño, ¡por qué… no te fijas!" –vociferó un hombre un poco más alto que él, mientras trataba de no caerse.

Ebrios… ¡lo único que le faltaba!

-"Porque no prefiero rebajar mi dignidad a observar escorias como tú, imbécil" –replicó, entrecerrando sus ojos con desdén.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y los pasó de largo. Lo más probable era que las cantidades de alcohol en su organismo le hayan atrofiado también su oído.

-"Vámonos, Ryou."

" – " – "

-"¡Atrápenlos que no escapen!" –bramó una voz ronca, parecía ser el líder o algo así. Un brillo de avaricia esmeralda bamboleó en sus ojos.

Un par de ópalos purpúreos miraban de un lado a otro, con miedo, con desesperación, buscaban una salida. ¡Ya, ya! La necesitaba tanto y esos campos plateados sobre su cabeza no le ayudaban mucho al empañar su vista y dificultar su huida.

-"¡Rodeen el bosque! Tú, tú y tú, ¡ciérrenle el camino, ya! –gritó el jefe de los cazadores, sus ojos, grises, profesaban la muerte.

Dio una vuelta por un árbol, y otra, y otra, el lodo ya había manchado sus hermosas patas caninas. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, podía oír sus pisadas acercarse; olía la pólvora del despiadado dragón de metal que expedía bolas de fuego, aquella que los humanos siempre llevaban cargando en sus manos.

_**¡BANG!**_

Un aullido de dolor resonó por entre los árboles, obligando a los cuervos alejarse volando con su típico cacareo lúgubre. Regresó al instante y miró con espanto a su cachorro blanquecino, acostado en el suelo y con la sangre derramándose por toda su pequeña carita. ¡La paradoja de los perros que sólo ven la sangre negra!

Lamió su rostro, y entonces observó a sus otros dos lobatos acercándose a gachas, chillando, al lado de su hermano. Continuó lamiendo su cara, hasta que esta cayó con un golpe seco a la tierra fértil y húmeda.

¡Levántate! Ladraba, en un lenguaje perdido que los humanos sabían en un pasado, pero que ahora han olvidado, sólo ya entendible por las criaturas. Sus ladridos eran lastimosos, patéticos y débiles.

Un segundo disparo se dejó oír, y con pesar ladró algo rápido y salió corriendo, con los otros dos cachorrillos atrás suyo.

_¡GRRRAAAUUU!_

Una enorme cadena salida de la nada se apresó en su cuello, y fue jalada con tan brutal fuerza que la derribó en la tierra. Se paró con rapidez, vio al hombre que sostenía su condena y se lanzó.

Otra cadena, esta vez salida del lado derecho, se enredó también en su cuello, dejándole parada en dos patas a punto de atacar a su oponente. El hombre que recién aparecía rió a sueltas con burla y jaló la cadena con fuerza, haciéndola caer esta vez boca arriba, de nuevo, contra el suelo macizo.

Se volvió a parar otra vez, y otra vez otra cadena se enredó en su cuello. Junto a esta, otras más. Eran como cinco o seis.

-"¿Qué hacemos con los lobatos?" –preguntó uno de los cazadores.

-"Son muy pequeños, no me sirven ni para un abrigo. Caballeros, ya saben qué hacer" –terminó con la sorna irradiando en su ancha sonrisa, el esmeraldas.

Le colocaron un bozal, la metieron a la jaula y aventaron esta última a un enorme camión de cargas. Cerraron las puertas y todo quedó oscuro. Excepto… el sonido…

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

La pesada máquina arrancó hacia un lugar lejano de los bosques y un chillido emergió de entre las sombras, llamando a los que nunca podrían volver a su lado.

Un estruendo sordo y el albor refulgente irrumpieron por todo el valle, alimentando aún más la desdicha de la bestia encerrada tras las rejas y apresada en cadenas. Su instinto sólo maquinaba una cosa: Ya nunca podría regresar allí.

Nunca.

Bajó la cabeza, y en su corazón de animal herido se preguntó cuáles eran las razones que dan derecho a matar…

" – " – "

¿Si te dedicases al mundo del espectáculo, serías feliz? Es decir, los aplausos, vitoreos, las risas infantiles… ¿serías feliz?

Todo un mundo de luces para ti, todo un presente de actos extravagantes para ellos. Tan fácil cómo hacer saltar a un perro a través de un aro de fuego, o tan difícil cómo saltar vallas de cabeza, apoyándote con las manos en el lomo del tigre danzante. Las fieras parecieran tan mansas entonces…

Si fueras parte de eso, ¿serías feliz?

-"A veces pienso que mi sueño es algo estúpido, no sé en qué pensaba…" –suspiraba un pelinegro mientras cepillaba el delicado pelaje del caballo azabache con una extraña mancha blanca en su cabeza, y otra en su pecho, en forma de estrella. Estaban debajo de una especie de lona de variados colores.

_-"Yo tampoco sé que en qué pensaba al dejarme vencer tan fácil. Irme y dejarte aquí con los demás, ¿sería egoísta de mi parte?" –trataba de decir el equino en un respiro ruidoso, muy típico de los caballos._

-"Desde niño siempre me emocionaba la idea de formar parte de la pista, y ahora estoy aquí, encargándome de los animales."

_-"Sí, sería egoísta."_

-"Cómo te envidio, tú no tienes que soportar esto –lo meditó un segundo y cambió sus palabras-. Tienes que soportar más, o menos que yo."

_-"Fue nuestra elección, supongo" –intentó comunicarse de nuevo, con la triste mirada característica de los animales._

-"¿Es malo soñar demasiado?"

_-"Sólo si no ves las trampas."_

-"No sé qué fue lo que pasó."

_-"Yo tampoco"._

-"Me preguntó si todos cometemos errores."

_-"Sino fuera así, no estaríamos aquí."_

-"¿Sabes? –comentó, acariciando el flequillo del animal- Es extraño que tú y yo hablemos, aún si no nos entendemos muy bien."

_-"Yo no necesito palabras para entenderte, ni tú a mí. Nadie las necesita, pero eso es algo que tristemente ustedes los humanos olvidan con facilidad."_

-"Qué sueño tan estúpido, no sé en qué pensaba…"

_-"En ser feliz…"_

" – " – "

-"¡Haagg!" –gritó al sentirse jalado de repente por el cuello de su camiseta.

El golpe que recibió al estamparse contra la puerta lo dejó un poco aturdido, le tomó unos segundos poder recuperar sus sentidos. Una vez hecho, enfocó a la persona frente a él.

-"¡Kyoku!"

Se alegró de reconocer el rostro de su padre, si su complejo de perro incluyese una graciosa colita, sin duda la estaría moviendo. Por unos momentos se había asustado ante el sólo hecho de pensar en un extraño en su casa.

-"Monstruo."

-"¿Kyoku? No entiendo por qué me dices eso" –profirió con dolor.

-"Porque tú la mataste, ¡por tu culpa no está aquí conmigo! Pero no te preocupes, hijo…"

Su voz hacía honores a su nombre, Kyoku era la melodía en sí. La música que ahuyenta a la luz e invita a bailar a las sombras del abismo, ¡si los dijins, demonios del desierto, oyesen su llamado de seguro ya estaría su alma condenada!

-"No te me acerques" –argumentó entre asustado y alerta.

-"¿No le das un abrazo a tu padre, hijo?" –fingió con voz dolida, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. Levantó un poco su gabardina de cuero, de un café muy claro, y sacó levemente un objeto de metal, pequeño y tintineante.

-"Hace unos momentos me llamaste monstruo" –renegó, con los oídos alerta, pues creyó escuchar algo.

-"No, no, no –negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados, suspirando-. ¿No confías en mí, Yami? –habló suavemente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del pelirrojo, y sin desearlo entreabrió un poco sus labios, mostrando unos finos colmillos. ¿Era acaso eso un juego? ¿Le parecía divertido? ¿Cree que lo disfrutaba? ¡Pues claro que no, le dolía! Monstruo…

¡Usemos la balanza de Anubis! Si en una escudilla colocamos la muerte de una madre y, en la otra, las palabras de su padre, ¿cuál será la más pesada? Si una es más pesada, ¿eso hace a la otra ligera? ¿Y si quedan en perfecto equilibrio?

¿Y a eso se le puede llamar perfecto equilibrio?

-"Es sólo que… me duele…" –el niño vio la angustia en los ojos oscuros de su progenitor, y no supo qué hacer o decir.

Pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearle la espalda. Se quedó inmóvil, atónito. Segundos después reaccionó y quiso devolverle el abrazo.

-"¡Kyoku! Por un momento pensé que… -de repente calló sus palabras, no podía abrazarlo, algo se lo impedía, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?-… mis manos, ¡no puedo moverlas! –se limitó a decir, desesperado- Kyoku, ¡ayúdame!"

-"Un buen hijo busca el bienestar de su padre, ¿cierto?" –susurró en su oído, para después separarse del niño.

Le vio erguirse, arrogante. Quiso pararse pero el dilema de las manos le hizo tambalearse un poco; al final, logró colocarse de pie. Intentó separar sus manos tras su espalda, no obstante, un chirrido de metal le llenó de espanto los ojos.

-"¡¿Q-Qué me pusiste?!" –balbuceó con voz quebrada.

-"Tan sólo me aseguro de que me sirvas bien. Ya que tanto te gusta pavonearte por las calles, les demostrarás tus 'cualidades' a las personas. Un fenómeno debe estar con otros fenómenos."

-"¡No me iré de aquí!"

-"¿Perdón? –preguntó con burla, soltando una enorme carcajada- Aparte de monstruo, tarado. Qué asco que seas mi hijo".

-"Grrr… Kyoku, ¡quítame esto!" –demandó furioso.

El hombre bufó, tiró al canino al suelo y rápidamente le colocó otro par de esposas en las piernas. Lo suficientemente largas para que caminase, y cortas para que no pudiese huir.

-"Ahh –suspiró-, al fin podré librarme de ti, no sabes cuánta vergüenza me das pedazo de…¡agh!" –se quejó al sentir un colmillazo en su mejilla derecha, cerca de su ojo.

Se paró, pasó su mano por su rostro y luego contempló la sangre en esta. Eso dejaría una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Rabió, tomó al niño de los cabellos obligándolo a ponerse de pie, le amordazó la boca con fuerza y le cubrió los ojos con otro pañuelo.

Luego, lo tomó por los hombros y lo aventó contra la pared opuesta, muy cerca de la cama. El niño se volvió a incorporar, tragándose todos los quejidos de dolor; el tambaleo provocó un pequeño ruido, agudo y fino, que terminó con un chasquido sordo en las botas negras de Kyoku.

Miró hacia abajo, tomó la manzana y la admiró por unos segundos. El silencio en la habitación confundió un poco al pequeño, pero sus oídos indicaban que su captor aún seguía ahí. Y su olfato, raudo, detectó un pequeño aroma muy conocido para él.

"Manzanas…" –fue el murmullo escuchado por padre e hijo. La apretó en sus manos, recordando como todos los días su mujer solía disfrutar de la diminuta fruta, sólo por el hecho de ser un obsequio de su hijo. Se mordió los labios y guardó la esfera escarlata en el bolsillo de su elegante gabán.

Un elegante gabán siendo usado por un hombre desaliñado y andrajoso, que mezcla tan más equívoca.

Jaló al amatistas por su brazo y dentro de poco, el azote de la puerta principal de la casita con el techo de lámina se dejó oír. Un atroz trueno estalló sobre ellos, haciendo al menor estremecerse por completo.

Su corazón se encogió, y sólo entonces, la balanza se bamboleó cayendo violentamente al suelo. Era demasiado peso para tan fina pieza de joyería, pero tan tremendo y delicioso banquete para el Dios Seth, hacedor de la Muerte…

_**Continuará…**_

Respondiendo a ff . net y amor yaoi:

**Hisaki Raiden: **No me acuerdo de tu nuevo nick T-T Lo sé, pero todos somos unas bestias, ¡gruar! ¿Crees que es una de esas parejas? No sé, pero con la re-edición ya la puse XDD Las metáforas son buenas. Y claro que uiero chatear contigo, ¿y por qué dicen eso de Malik? Gracias por el comentario, se cuidan mucho, y Yami hisaki, si no quiere ir, déjala. ¿En qué te afecta? XDDD

**Yura:** ¿Pobre Yami? ¿Por qué pobre Yami? ¿Por qué no pobre Luna que está en sus finales y no ha dormido bien? T-T Bueno, lo de mejorar, um… Rex busca en el diccionario qué es eso, ¿vale? –gruñido- ¡Hazlo! –gruñido- Muchas gracias por tu review y ojala te haya complacido este capítulo, disculpa la espera :)

**Randa1: **¿Por qué yo? ¿Randa no has oído por eso que la tierra sólo tiene una Luna? No puedes hacerme eso ¬¬U ¡Además yo tengo a Rex! –gruñido de hastío- ¡Además tú has hecho cosas peores! –creo…- Ah, sí, aquí la actualización. Desgraciado Yami mira lo que causas XDDD

**Yakumo: **De hecho mi dolor de cabeza era ya natural, y estaba en una biblioteca pública haciendo un trabajo. Bueno el hecho es que este fic está muy influenciado por la reflexión, y no es triste, sólo que Yami es un desgraciado –mirada fea de Yami-. Bueeeeno… ejem, tiene mala suerte, es todo. Ya actualicé Yaki-chan a ver qué tal te parece, ¡gracias por el review amiga!

¡Quiero ir a la quinta Grijalva! Como es Navidad, la han adornado con luces y… parece todo una feria, bien hermoso el lugar. ¡Y no he ido!

Rex- A Luna le encantan las luces de colores.

A ver cuándo caigo por allá. Nos despedimos, ¡muchos saludos a todos y gracias por leer! :)

Kida Luna & Rex.


	4. Abre los ojos, no estás atrapado

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 3: Abre los ojos, no estás atrapado…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, para que conozcas que hay más de una manera de agradar al alma y enriquecer el corazón, porque hay miles de formas para quedar atrapada… pero siempre habrá corazones que te ofrezcan más de una manera de dejarte encantada._

_**Campaña: **__¡TODOS CONTRA EL PLAGIO! Kida Luna a la Vanguardia, si se une en los próximos 50 minutos le daremos una playera, así que si ven un plagio, ¡denúncielo! El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

-"¿Crees que las personas podamos ser tan malas?" –habló suavemente una voz, con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejano a la cálida sala en la que se encontraba.

Se quedó mirando a su interlocutor, preguntándose el por qué de aquella extraña pregunta. Luego, miró su taza de café humeante en la mesa.

-"No lo sé, los humanos no somos perfectos… -su voz salió como un susurro, sedoso y apacible, parpadeó un par de veces con tranquilidad y prosiguió-. Supongo, que es muy difícil cuando el miedo nos susurra al oído, ¿no crees?"

-"Pienso que tal vez, los humanos tenemos esa tendencia a dañar para sentirnos superiores, porque… tenemos miedo. Y mira que somos nosotros mismos quienes nos encerramos en nuestra propia cajita de Pandora" –sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa triste, melancólica y pensativa.

-"Eso es cruel."

-"Pero verdadero, ¿no es así?"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia, vislumbrando a los dos acompañantes, sentados uno frente al otro en los cómodos sofás rojo oscuro, separados apenas por una mesita de cristal con dos tazas de porcelana. Se encontraban en la casa de Ryou.

-"¿En qué piensas, Yugi?" –sus palabras se dirigían al más pequeño, pero su mirada estaba fija en su taza de café. Decidió que era demasiado pronto para tomarla.

A veces, es mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen. El impulso puede resultar de vez en cuando amargo y quemante. Como una taza de café. Como una flecha envenenada en una armadura frágil…

-"Patas de perro…"

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Patas de perro –insistió para que el otro escuchase bien-, hoy vi en el parque a un niño muy parecido a mí, que tenía…"

-"Patas de perro" –completó.

El gesto del tricolor se volvió fatigado.

-"Sí, bueno, quise jugar con él, con mi pelota, pero la rompió sin querer. Y bueno, luego vino Joey y Seto se enojó y… ya te imaginarás…" –terminó con un suspiro.

-"Piedras, ¿eh? –adivinó, cerrando y recordando los sucesos de la tarde- Sí, yo también lo vi, pero Bakura y Marik lo ahuyentaron… ya te imaginarás."

El más pequeño desvió su mirada a la ventana.

-"¿Tú crees que él esté bien? –murmuró apenas perceptiblemente-. La tormenta está empeorando, Ryou."

-"Yo sé que las personas podemos ser muy ciegas, Yugi. Y debo decir, con ironía, que desgraciadamente hay cosas que los ciegos ven antes que nosotros".

Un segundo relámpago iluminó la estancia, como queriéndole dar la razón al albino. Dichoso el cielo, porque lo ve todo y enjuaga lo impuro con sus lágrimas, realmente dichoso…

-"¿Por qué Ryou? ¿Por qué no podemos actuar como seres conscientes? Se supone que el ser humano es un ser con sentimientos, ¿no es eso lo mismo que dice su nombre? ¿Ser humano?"

-"Tú lo dijiste, nos encanta vivir en nuestra caja de Pandora –tomó el asa de su tacita y admiró los adornos de labradores rojos y rottweilers que se cernían alrededor de la misma, se la llevó a los labios y sin beber ni una sola gota, continuó hablando-. Así ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos, con los mismos cielos, las mismas estrellas, las mismas tierras y al parecer, las mismas crueldades" –agregó tomando un sorbo.

-"Lo dices como si esto hubiera empezado desde hace mucho y no tuviera solución" –suspiró agachando la cabeza.

El pelirrojo miró su tacita aún yaciente sobre la mesa, admirando las formas extrañas y peculiares que el líquido formaba, destruía y mezclaba. Le parecía tan semejante a la vida. A los humanos.

-"De verdad, que hay ocasiones en las que no entiendo si simplemente nacemos así, o algo le pasa a nuestras mentes. No sé porque tanta afición a causar dolor…"

-"¿Causar dolor? Eso ni siquiera puede considerarse."

-"Pero se hace, es algo así como un equilibrio".

-"¿Equilibrio? ¡A eso no se le puede llamar equilibrio! –se detuvo unos instantes, reparando en que había sobresaltado a su invitado, y se había levantado bruscamente. Se acomodó uno de sus mechones y se sentó de nuevo- Lo siento Yugi, pero si ese es nuestro equilibrio, la oscuridad está mucho peor."

-"Lo sé. Me pregunto por qué hemos llegado hasta aquí, es demasiado, no lo vemos, y nos estamos acabando. Es horrible, y las personas o no se dan cuenta –tragó saliva- o no quieren hacerlo. Yo no quiero ser así, Ryou… no quiero".

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones. La lluvia arreció más y las ventanas parecían querer salirse de sus marcos, asustadas.

-"¿Cómo pasó esto?" –soltó el pelirrojo.

-"Porque las personas podemos ser a veces tan malas" –murmuró pasito y dio otro sorbo, saboreando la bebida con delicadeza y mesura.

Una noche de tormenta era muy fría y agradecía, en esos momentos, tener una casa a la cual llamar hogar. Volvió a colocar la pieza de porcelana en la mesita de cristal.

Decidió que ya lo había dejado enfriar bastante.

" – " – "

-"¡Malik está idiota! ¡Mira que mandar a su divina oscuridad a mojarse bajo la lluvia por un estúpido café! –alzó un poco la bolsa y sacó el pequeño frasco con diminutos granitos terrosos- Por ti estoy sufriendo… para qué gasto saliva tú ni me puedes insultar."

Volvió a guardar el frasco en la bolsa blanca y la dejó caer para sujetarla por las asas. Llevaba un paraguas negro con una especie de estrella roja encima, cuyas puntas se extendían por todo el ancho de la sombrilla. A Marik le encantaba ese paraguas porque la estrella parecía ser de sangre.

Aunque Malik le dijese en más de una ocasión que eso era estúpido.

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"Me pregunto por qué Malik no habrá querido que me la llevara en plena tormenta, bueno, ¿qué podría pasarme? Los rayos no caen en los paraguas."

Y que también era un idiota. Ah, sí, su relación era muy sincera.

-"¡Ah! Disculpa lo…"

-"Maldito niño, ¡fíjate por dónde caminas!" –gritó el extraño que había tirado al suelo.

El moreno le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo, la cual fue rechazada de un manotazo. Iba a decir algo cuando notó que el tipo olía alcohol. De pronto le pareció que aquel sujeto alargaba la punta de su gabardina negra, como queriendo ocultar algo.

Y siguió de largo.

Parpadeó confundido, la lluvia le estaba haciendo daño. Sujetó con fuerza su paraguas y entonces, de un vistazo al suelo, notó algo realmente peculiar. Y pequeño.

Volteó a todos lados como si alguien fuese a aparecer por reclamarlo. Pero nadie apareció. Se rascó la cabeza y se agachó para ver un poco más de cerca. Una hojita.

Una hojita verde, fresca, y con unas goticas recorriéndole.

-"Esto, para que veas Malik, sí es estúpido".

No supo por qué, tal vez la lluvia sí le estaba dañando el cerebro o tal vez no. De todos modos, tomó la hojita entre sus dedos y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta canela. Después de todo, las estupideces son mejores cuando se comparten.

Aunque nunca sepas qué te pueden traer.

" – " – "

-"¿Bakura?" –dijo confundido su hikari.

-"Sí, ¿por qué no está?" –preguntaba Yugi.

-"Ya sabes cómo es Bakura, todo un psicópata maniático."

-"¡Joey!" –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

El aludido sonrió, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ambos. Se sentó al lado de Ryou y pasó su mano por su cabello, el cual tiró unas gotas de agua por lo húmedo que estaba debido al torreón de los cielos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Hola Yugi, yo también te quiero. Pero bueno, ¿no te dijo Ryou que vendría?"

-"Mmm… no, no me dijo" –añadió con mirada acusadora.

-"Se me olvidó con todo este asunto Yugi, verás íbamos a salir hoy pero, bueno –comentó mirando hacia la ventana-, la lluvia llegó de improvisto."

-"¿Y de qué hablaban?"

-"De Yami."

El rubio se puso serio unos momentos. Después miró a ambos con pena.

-"El niño con patas de perro, Joey –suspiró el más pequeño-. Parece que…"

-"Ah, ¿el que rompió tu juguete y le di su merecido?"

-"¡Joey! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No tenía la culpa! –le regañó Ryou- ¿Acaso tú viste como rompía la pelota a propósito?"

-"Pues… no, pero…"

Y alguien dijo una vez: "Que el que esté libre de pecado, ¡tire la primera piedra!"

Y si no lo estás, no juzgues sólo por juzgar, o el emblema de la culpa cubrirá tu rostro y manchará tu alma. Matará tu corazón sin que te des tu cuenta. Y lo peor que te puede pasar… es perder tu corazón.

-"¿Y no escuchaste cuando se disculpó?" –esta vez, atacó Yugi.

-"Es que… -balbuceó-… bueno, ¡no es mi culpa! –agachó la cabeza apenado- Debí de haberlo pensado mejor, ¿cierto?"

-"Sí" –respondió el albino.

" – " – "

-"¿Es él?" –era una voz ronca y cavernosa, tosca como nunca antes sus orejas habían escuchado.

-"No encontrarás otro igual, Jigoku (1) –oyó la voz de su padre, y enseguida, el sonido de un fajo de billetes, siendo agitado por una de sus esquinas-. No te arrepentirás".

Dio un paso hacia atrás y movió sus orejas bien alto, para poder captarlo todo. Aquella conversación no le gustaba y mucho menos aquel sujeto. Desafortunadamente, las pisadas de su padre se alejaban, chapoteando contra el agua y el lodo que había en la tierra.

Lo único que recordaba era que habían caminado por mucho tiempo y sus pies dolían. Y por momentos, sintíose presa del miedo y del pavor, manjar de la zozobra y aperitivo de la tristeza. Pero se mantuvo en pie, firme.

Y la venda de los ojos se soltó frágil, cayendo desvalida sobre su cuello. A esa le siguió la mordaza en la boca. Entonces lo vio, parado frente a él, con sus largos cabellos de plata y sus ojos esmeraldas, dos pardos que reflejaban la envidia y avaricia de un demonio corroído. Yami supo que su vida no sería la misma.

Y en su interior, sollozó a su madre, pidiendo fuerzas para soportar lo que vendría. Pidiendo compañía…

-"Escúchame bien bestia, harás lo que yo te diga…"

-"Yami, podré haberle sido vendido, pero mi nombre es Yami."

-"Yami… -siseó con rabia-… eres mío y te llamaré como se me pegué la gana bestia, ¿me oíste?"

_**¡SLAP!**_

La fusta contra el suelo y Yami se sobresaltó. Fijó sus amatistas en los pardos y comprendió el mensaje. Querían domar a la bestia.

-"Aprenderás todo lo que necesites y serás mi atracción principal, pero –se acercó a su rostro y tomó entre sus manos su mentón-, por cada error que cometas, te haré sufrir como la inmundicia de animal que eres" –susurró.

Se incorporó y lo tomó bruscamente de uno de sus brazos, introduciéndolo dentro de la gigantesca carpa de colores. El pelirrojo observó hacia todos lados, un enorme círculo en el centro y varios asientos alrededor, aros, arena y una pista.

Un circo.

Un lugar que usurparía su hogar por mientras, hasta que hallase una salida. O muriera tras sus mantos.

Fue guiado hacia un apartado hasta el fondo, a mano derecha. Y delante suyo se alzaba una enorme puerta de roble rojo, una puerta que por alguna razón no le agradó para nada.

-"Dormirás atrás, en el refugio junto con los animales" –rápidamente le quitó las esposas, y con la misma rapidez con que abrió la puerta, se la azotó en su cara.

Los cerrojos se accionaron y dieron una pequeña vuelta, estaba encerrado.

-"Como un animal…" –susurró pasito.

Contempló sus alrededores y observó animales enjaulados, atrapados; desde enormes elefantes hasta diminutos caninos, rostros recluidos y sonrisas prisioneras. Y no soportó la idea que se formaba en su mente.

¿Él se acostumbraría a levantarse allí, a medianoche a causa de los truenos, solo y tembloroso, tras unas rejas de metal mustias y tristes, opacas?

Atrapado. Estaba atrapado y deseaba huir. Tenía miedo.

Todos los humanos se encierran en sus cajas de Pandora y liberan las horribles plagas en su interior, tan horribles que destruyen los cielos y desgarran los corazones; aún peor que las plagas egipcias, porque el dolor del cuerpo nunca se compara al del alma.

Y el alma, queda presa en la oscuridad.

-"Mizu-chan…" –fue el sonido apagado, contrastando con sus pisadas suaves y pesadas.

Avistó una jaula, la más lejana y solitaria de todas, cubierta en plenas sombras. Pero la única abierta. Jaló la reja, entró, y la cerró, con el chirrido exasperante del oxidado metal. Acomodó un poco de paja y se acostó sobre ella.

Allí acostado, se percató de dos ojos púrpuras.

Y su reflejo en ellas fue lo que más le asustó. Cerró sus ojos y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, sintiendo la respiración de aquel ser acercarse cada vez más.

Lanzó un chillido y se enroscó lo más que pudo. Tenía miedo.

Y el miedo es capaz de paralizar hasta el Dios más poderoso.

-"Auxilio…"

La pequeña de luz de la luna llena fue cubierta por aquella silueta. Apretó más sus ojos y sintió las garras sobre sus brazos, tan parecidas a las suyas, pero más grandes.

Sin aguantar más, abrió los ojos y chocó miradas. Deseó morirse en aquel momento.

" – " – "

-"¡Ya llegué!" –gritó con enjundia.

El pelinegro abrió la bodega y fue directo hacia la jaula con los perros, collies blancos y negros. Abrió la puertecilla metálica y los cánidos le rodearon, saltaron levemente en sus lugares, dieron vueltas en círculos y volvieron a saltar. Ladrando. Alegres.

-"¡Jajaja! Bien, vamos chicos, es hora de que se preparen todos –comentó aún conservando su amplia sonrisa. Entonces, un relincho ruidoso le llamó la atención-. Oh, buenos días Kuroki, ¿cómo estás? –habló frotando la cabeza del potro- ¿Pasa algo malo? Oye… ¿qué es lo que estás mirando?"

Vislumbró una jaula vieja y oxidada, algo carcomida por el tiempo pero aún utilizable. No había nada interesante en ella, excepto por el hecho de que ahí se encontraba…

-"¿Qué es eso?" –sus pensamientos cambiaron de repente al ver un bulto entre la paja. Se acercó, empujó la puertecita de metal y removió unas cuantas hebras leonadas.

El 'bulto' respiraba. Lo sabía por el movimiento y sonido quedito que hacía.

El niño abrió un ojo de repente ante el toque, se alzó y dio un paso hacia atrás, gruñendo. El oji-verde notó que estaba parado en cuatro patas. Y no sólo eso, ¡tenía patas de perro!

-"Oh, Dios… -un segundo gruñido, más agudo, suave, y algo demandante se dejó oír del otro lado de la celda-… ¿Tsuki? (2)"

La criatura le observó con ojos serios y enigmáticos.

-"¡Tsuki! Oh, niño, ¡¿te encuentras bien?! –volteó a mirar de nuevo al animal- No… no le hiciste nada, ¿verdad?" –sus ojos evidenciaban angustia.

La bestia lanzó una especie de gruñido amable, y se recostó, sin perderles de vista.

-"¿T-Tsuki?" –repitió confundido el canino.

-"¿Eh? Ah, sí, Tsuki, espero que no te haya hecho nada."

-"No, sólo… me asusté al verla."

-"Oh, suele pasar –suspiró aliviado-. Mmm… oye niño. Siempre, bueno… -¿sería respetuoso preguntar aquello que tenía en la punta de la lengua?- siempre… ¿siempre has tenido…?"

-"Ah, mis patas –añadió mirando sus extremidades-. Sí… es que yo soy… diferente…"

-"¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?"

-"Kyoku me vendió" –apenas fue un hilillo de voz.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Mi padre… mi padre me vendió al circo."

La lobezna prístina se paró y recostó su cuerpo contra el pequeño. Eran tan parecidos. Después de todo, ambos tenían patas de perro.

Y le recordaba tanto a sus cachorros…

-"Lo siento –un relincho interrumpió la conversación-. Ah, claro, él es Kuroki Kaze (3), nuestro caballo estrella. A decir verdad, nuestro único caballo" –dijo en voz alta, meditándolo mejor.

El equino movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un saludo que extrañamente el canino comprendió. Le estaba dando la bienvenida. Y el caballo no pudo sentirse más que orgulloso de que sus acciones fueran comprendidas.

Aunque para el pelinegro no fuese más que un asentimiento de cabeza, Kuroki sabía que Yami había podido interpretar sus movimientos. Y le fascinó saber que los humanos, o los híbridos, aún podían conservar aquel lenguaje antiguo y ancestral.

El lenguaje, regalo y derivado de los Dioses.

Tsuki colocó su cabeza por debajo de su pata, dándole una caricia a su nuevo acogido. Y sus orbes, hermosas y con un brillo especial, le contemplaron como la más bella criatura contempla a los corazones.

Con amor.

Yami recordó entonces porque en el primer momento de entrelazar sus ópalos con los de la criatura, se había quedado estupefacto. Eran un par de óvalos violetas.

Como los de su madre.

-"Me llamo Duke Deblin, ¿cuál es tu nombre, híbrido?"

-"¿Híbrido?"

-"Sí, híbrido, porque no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro, no humano, no perro."

-"¿Es un insulto?"

-"En mi caso, no, pero es mi forma de llamarte" –le sonrió con gentileza y el canino se sintió mejor. Su corazón ya no dolía tanto porque no estaba solo.

Tenía, quizás, una nueva familia.

-"Yami… me llamo Yami."

-"Bueno Yami, pronto será hora de la función, así que mejor te ayudo a practicar una rutina fácil y rápida" –terminó saliendo de la bodega, dejándole la puerta abierta para que lo siguiera.

Esa, y muchas más puertas abiertas. Más de las podría desear en aquel momento el oji-lila. Sonrió y agradeció en silencio a su madre, por creer en él.

Oyó un cote y vio a Kuroki en el marco del roble rojo, con la pezuña alzada por haber dado un golpecito al suelo. Y recordó lo que la criatura le había dicho, recordó su interpretación.

Y su sonrisa se alargó un poco mientras acompañaba al equino hacia la pista.

Yami comenzaba una nueva vida. Y tal vez, esta no sería tan mala.

_-"Bienvenido, cachorro humano… serás diferente, pero diferentemente especial…"_

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Jigoku: Infierno.

(2) Tsuki: Luna.

(3) Kuroki Kaze: Viento negro.

No sé si ya lo había mencionado, pero de todos modos por si las dudas:

Mizu: Agua.

Kyoku: Melodía o música.

Rex- Em… todos a favor de matar a Kida ¬¬

_Ff . net:_

**Hisaki Raiden:** Bueno, Yami Hisaki ya sabes quién es el chico del circo -"un siglo después", se oye a lo lejos- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tengo que innovar Rex! Y sí, me alegra que ya no le temas a las metáforas, porque aquí hay más XDD ¡Cómo que aislado! Sí le voy a continuar. -"A poquito… a poquito…"- ¡LARGO REX! Se cuidan ustedes también, y sí me fue bien en la escuela. ¡Gracias por el review! Espero y disfruten este capítulo.

_Amor Yaoi:_

**Randa1: **Rex, Rex, ¡no te vayas! ¡TE QUIERO!

Rex- Ahora sí me quiere ¬¬

¡KIBA! -reaccionando- ¡Rayos! –se tira a una trinchera- Randa, ¡llamaré a Derechos Humanos! ¡No es mi culpa que Yami tenga tanta mala suerte! Además, lo que no lo maté lo hará más fuerte…

Rex- Adiós Randa, gracias por el comentario, te cuidas y ojala te guste la actualización.

Pues yo no, ¡te mandaré a mi abogado!

**Yakumo: ¡**Yaki-chan! Hola, ¿triste?

Rex- Yo diría explotado.

No, sólo es triste. Y la pareja ya ha sido anunciada.

Rex- Y a ti quién te invito Kurama ¬¬ Yaki, me cae mejor Anecuze.

Se cuidan y aquí esta la actualización. Besos a ustedes también, ¡mua!

Rex- Bueno, yo espero, que presionan más a Kida para continuar.

¿Alguien quiere adoptar un bonito lobo humano, negro y de ojos verdes?

Rex- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Ah, detalles, detalles... me despido de ustedes gente, los quiero mucho, ¡besos! Y recuerden, las Kidas estamos en extinción.

Rex- Gracias a Randa ya sabemos por qué XDDD

Kida Luna & Rex.


	5. El hombre y la bestia

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 4: El hombre y la bestia, uno manda y otro obedece…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, porque no importa cuántas veces la vida te golpee y cuántas vendas hagan el intento de protegerte, ser tú misma y levantarte es la más hermosa cualidad que posee el ser humano. Hay que izar la bandera, caminar con miedo y con coraje, ¡hay que vencer a los fantasmas de frente!_

_**Campaña: **__¡TODOS CONTRA EL PLAGIO! Kida Luna a la Vanguardia, si se une en los próximos 50 minutos le daremos una playera, así que si ven un plagio, ¡denúncielo! El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Los días y las semanas pasaron volando hasta que un mes se cumplió. Durante ese lapso el canito se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, comprendió que debía de obedecer a Jigoku o sino sería castigado.

Los primeros días fueron horribles y hasta se le antojaron eternos, cada vez que fallaba una rutina se quedaba uno o dos días sin comer, era golpeado con la fusta o encerrado en su jaula con la oscuridad de la bodega como única compañera y confidente de sus sollozos.

"…_pero así se tratan a los animales para que aprendan lo que deben o no deben de hacer…"_

Ésa era la constante frase deprimente que siempre se repetía cuando era maltratado. Sentía que no podía hacer nada bien, que las palabras de ese señor eran certeras y que el mundo se reía a sus espaldas muy descaradamente.

Los cambios en la vida en ocasiones eran buenos, pero en ocasiones duelen mucho y nos hacen ver el mundo de una forma distinta. Así se sentía Yami. El mundo ya no era lindo y vasto. Ya no lo sentía alrededor suyo o bajo sus patas para admirarlo.

La vida lo aplastaba como un humano aplastaba a una cucaracha.

Su prueba más dura era si podría continuar adelante o entregarse a la extinción, porque las especies más débiles no tenían cabida en este universo. Las alas de la muerte lo abrigaban y se acercaban demasiado para su gusto.

Tsuki siempre observaba las barbaries de las que él era víctima y no hacía nada, porque si hacía algo, por más mínimo que fuese, le iría peor al pequeño y cansado híbrido. Aunque le doliese verlo ser sometido, ella era sólo una criatura contra el poder del demonio humano.

Y el demonio humano es el depredador más astuto y atemorizante que los dioses hubieran creado. El monstruo perfecto, el ángel y el demonio siendo uno solo.

Podrá no poseer garras y piel, pero su ingenio es tanto que puede robar las de otros seres o fabricar los instrumentos más atroces que siquiera en la imaginación pudiesen existir.

Para Yami no todo era tan malo, porque pudo conocer a una nueva familia. Sí, ya no estaba tan solo. Una noche de agosto, mientras la luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno, conoció lo que era la tristeza de un deseo truncado; pensó entonces que la gente se dejaba caer tan fácilmente, o tal vez, no los dejaban levantarse. Pero él también era así, qué triste pero verdadero pensamiento.

-"Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, Duke, ¿cuánto?" -preguntó la voz infantil en un intento por conocer más a su amigo ojiverde.

-"7 meses, pequeño, 7 largos meses" –suspiró sacando dos manzanas del bolsillo de su pantalón y le pasó una al pelirrojo.

-"Pero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" –volvió a preguntar con inocencia mientras tomaba la rojiza fruta.

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y observó sus manos sobre las piernas, sosteniendo la manzana. Su mundo se reducía a un pequeño y sofocante circo. Todo su mundo… qué horrible mundo…

-"Yo quería ser parte del espectáculo, ¿sabes? Quería saber qué sentían los acróbatas en el aire, el domador ante el león, el malabarista con las varas de fuego; saber qué se sentía hacer a los niños reír y si era tan bonito recibir aplausos como todos dicen –por unos momentos sus ojos brillaron y sonrió levemente, imaginándose todas esas maravillosas sensaciones-. Así que viajé desde muy lejos hasta Domino, tardé un año entero en venir hasta aquí –entonces su faz se tornó deprimente y frunció el ceño-; y en vez de cumplir mi sueño me volví un cuidador de animales. Eso no me molesta, pero no era lo que yo quería. Todo un año de trabajo a la basura."

-"¿Y por qué no seguiste luchando?"

-"Porque era estúpido."

-"¿Quién te dijo que los sueños eran estúpidos?"

-"Jigoku. Él siempre me decía que nunca llegaría a nada, todos me lo decían, nadie cree en mí Yami y eso duele –ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y prosiguió-. La mente humana es tan voluble a crear sus propias utopías" –susurró inexpresivamente.

-"¿Y tú les crees?"

-"No sé. ¿Tú tienes un sueño?"

-"Encajar… en este mundo…" –contestó lentamente, mirándolo con sus infantiles ojos.

-"Pero es un sueño Yami, los sueños no son reales. Son… estúpidos…" –titubeó las últimas dos palabras sin creerlo del todo.

-"Pues si eso es ser estúpido yo quiero serlo –añadió devolviendo la mirada a sus piececitos, meciéndose en el aire debido a la banca muy alta sobre la que estaban-. No sé qué tanto te habrá dicho ese señor o esas personas, sólo te diré que yo sí creo en ti. Sin embargo, tú estás dejando que tu sueño se muera y cuando eso pase, ya no podrás recuperarlo. ¿No lo sientes?"

-"¿Sentir qué?" –preguntó confundido.

-"Tu sueño, ¿no lo sientes?"

-"¿Cómo?"

El viento sopló suavemente removiendo unas cuantas hojas de los árboles cercanos a ambos interlocutores. Ya faltaba poco para el otoño y las hojas pronto comenzarían a caer.

-"Por tu corazón. Mizu-chan siempre me decía que el corazón no sólo alberga sentimientos sino sueños también, se alimenta de ambos. Siempre que había noches de tormenta, me abrazaba y me decía que me estaba dejando devorar por el miedo; eso es malo, pero yo le temo a las tormentas."

-"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

-"Que no por eso, porque el miedo me obligase, abandoné lo que me hacía sentir bien, pero el temor es algo con lo que siempre se vive –se detuvo para dar una primera mordida a su manzana-. No te digo que soy muy feliz, pero, la realidad siempre se crea a partir de los sueños. Y la realidad no siempre suele ser estúpida."

-"Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu madre –musitó suavemente-. Yo creo que sí puedes encajar en este mundo Yami, después de todo, ya encajaste aquí" –comentó con seguridad.

-"Soy diferente."

-"No eres diferente… eres especial."

-"Mizu-chan me decía lo mismo" –rió bajito y una sonrisa leve se posó en sus labios.

" – " – "

-"He estado pensando… que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos…" –susurró pensativo.

-"Pero pasamos mucho tiempo juntos" –respondió confundido.

-"Sí, yo sé, pero deberíamos salir un poco más, ¿no crees?"

-"Si tú lo dices."

-"¡Ah! ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! Genial, ¡entonces alístate!"

-"¿Qué? ¡De qué rayos hablas!"

-"Vamos al circo, ¿no es estupendo?"

Marik se dio un manotazo en la frente mientras su conciencia le metía una bofetada mental. Tenía la boca DEMASIADA grande. Lo que pasaba por no opinar.

-"¿Tú irás al circo?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Yo iré al circo?"

-"Si no quieres quedarte varado en la calle, sí."

-"Al menos la calle no sabe chantajear" –murmuró entre dientes.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"Que iremos al circo" –fue la sonrisa más fingida que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida.

Y eso ya es decir mucho, por desgracia, las llaves de la casa estaban en posesión de su impetuosa pareja.

-"¿Ves que no es tan malo?"

-"Odio el circo…" –siseó.

-"¡Ni siquiera lo has visto!"

-"Lo sé, y cuando eso pase será peor, Malik."

-"Te amo."

-"Yo también me amo –sonrió con presunción-. ¡Espera! ¡No es cierto! ¡Sí te amo!"

_**¡SLAM!**_

"¿Malik? ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta? –sollozó- Bueno, ¿qué tal un abriguito? Hace mucho frío acá fuera -silencio-. ¡Qué cruel eres!"

" – " – "

Existían toda clase de personas en este mundo: las personas amables, las personas tristes, las personas con miedo, las personas enamoradas, las personas que tienen odio, las personas que son demonios, las personas que son ángeles, las personas con sueños y las personas que no saben que son personas y se dejan desfallecer lenta y deprimentemente.

Así que Yami pensó que para seguir adelante, todos utilizaban una fórmula. Dos claves. Quizás: El sueño y el amor.

¿Pero qué pasaba si el sueño se fundía con el amor? ¿Era posible? ¿Cuáles eran sus consecuencias? ¿Eran válidos esos dos elementos para alguien como él que no es un ser humano?

El amor era la bestia más pura y maldita, antídoto contra el peor sufrimiento y veneno para la mejor de las alegrías. Con el sueño era casi igual, habían dos caminos: Logro y frustración.

Pero si no existiera la frustración, el triunfo no valdría nada. La pasión de lo desconocido y de la lucha se esfumaría; y en su lugar, todo sería muy monótono y repetitivo, una cadena con las mismas piezas por doquier.

O eso fue lo que interpretó hace tiempo de Kuroki Kaze.

-"¿Eres un caballo salvaje?" –un trueno resonó con fuerza y el destello del relámpago se vislumbró por la parte de abajo de los tablones de madera rojos mientras un pedazo de la lona se dejaba ver, meciéndose por el viento de afuera.

El frío comenzaba a colarse, así que el pequeño se agazapó en su jaula a un lado de Tsuki, quien ya se encontraba durmiendo. La lluvia de la medianoche era tranquila y los ojos verdes del caballo brillaban en la oscuridad de su jaula.

_-"No. Era un caballo de carreras" –movió su pata como si estuviera rascando el suelo, quebrando un poco el heno bajo sus grandes cascos._

-"¿Y eso qué es? ¿Era divertido?" –él nunca había oído sobre caballos de carreras, así que supuso que tal vez era un juego sólo para equinos.

_-"Te encierran en un cubículo, un espacio en el que apenas y te sirve la respiración, y entonces, la gente comienza a gritar. A tu lado hay más caballos, diez quizás –resopló con su enorme hocico-. El bullicio es horrible y te asusta porque tú no puedes entender todo lo que ellos dicen, te pones nervioso, como que te atontas y sientes que los oídos te explotan al escuchar el disparo tan cerca de ti."_

-"¿Les disparan?"

_-"No, esa es la señal para correr pero, da miedo escucharla, como si de un sólo vuelco el estómago se te subiera a la garganta. Todos los jinetes, los humanos en nuestros lomos –aclaró al pequeño-, llevan una vara con la cual golpearte."_

-"Eso… ya no suena muy divertido…"

_-"No todo es como uno quisiera."_

-"¿Y por qué lo permiten?"

_-"Porque ellos son más poderosos que tú, ellos hablan y tú obedeces. Ellos tienen el poder –parpadeó un poco, tranquilo, y prosiguió-; te golpean a los costados para que corras más rápido, el caballo más rápido es el mejor, suelen decir. Pero es difícil cuando sientes que se te va el aire y el polvo te entra en los ojos, arde. Da terror el perder el camino y que todos te pisoteen." _

-"Pero son caballos de carreras, ¿no saben cómo correr?"

_-"Es que a mí nunca me entrenaron, mi dueño me arruinó en una y otra apuesta, ya sabes lo que dicen: Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero –resopló de nuevo, en un tono bajo y cansado-. Cuando yo ya no pude correr más, decidió abandonarme en el bosque, ese que esta a unas horas de aquí –alzó el cuello, mirándole con sus ojos enormes y oscilantes-, el olor a sangre atrajo a los chacales, por fortuna, Duke me encontró agonizando y los alejó. "_

-"¿Y él te salvó la vida?"

_-"Sí, pero también porque yo quería vivir."_

-"Sin embargo, era una vida triste, ¿no hubiera sido mejor dejarse morir?" –susurró levemente.

_-"Entonces no me habrías conocido y ahora estarías despierto, temiéndole a la lluvia –relinchó suavemente, dio una vuelta en su lugar y se echó sobre la paja-. Cuando tenga que irme, me iré. Empero, eso no quiere decir que te abandonaré a ti y a otros a su suerte."_

Recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y cerró sus ojos.

_-"El que quiera morir que muera, pero que tenga en cuenta que a quienes pudo ayudar en un futuro los defraudó y los mató, qué digno asesino. La Muerte existe para que la Vida se creé, nunca lo olvides Yami" –musitó por último y se durmió._

La Muerte siempre impulsaba a hacer lo mejor en nuestras vidas. Así que el pequeño se quedó observando al caballo de carreras –ahora caballo de circo- que dormía y exhalaba, inhalando aire por su gran hocico, junto al compás rítmico de su estómago. No sabía cuántos años le quedaban de vida a la criatura, pero lo que sí sabía, es que continuaba galopando en los carriles del maltrato y la desdicha.

Lo admiró y deseó no ser el único que pudiese entenderlo.

Su concepto de la Muerte cambió, porque no era la bestia tan escalofriante que todos creían que era. Y sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido entre sus divagaciones, era demasiado tarde para atenderlas a todas.

" – " – "

-"Sueños y Deseos."

-"¿De qué rayos hablas, Ryou?" -preguntó su contraparte.

-"De Sueño y Deseos, es el nombre de un circo en las afueras de la ciudad, parece muy bueno –colocó un dedo en sus labios, pensativo-. Tal vez deberíamos ir…"

-"Eso es estúpido" –refunfuñó el otro.

-"Oh, vamos Bakura, no puede ser tan malo" -el yami gruñó y le miró fríamente.

Oh, oh, Bakura se estaba enojando. Y un Bakura enojado es muy peligroso, claro que Ryou apreciaba mucho a Bakura por ser Bakura.

-"Menos mal que no se parece a Tea… brrr…" –murmuró frotando sus brazos como si en realidad tuviese escalofríos.

El mayor frunció el ceño pero se quedó callado, esperando un comentario por parte de su hikari.

-"No entiendo por qué no te agradan los circos."

-"Ya te lo dije Ryou, son estúpidos y sólo te hacen gastar dinero."

-"Un poco de diversión no vendría nada mal."

El dueño de la sortija frunció el ceño y tomó el periódico que su hikari hubiese dejado en la mesa del comedor momentos atrás. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leerlo con rapidez.

-"Claro, no tienes porque enfadarte tampoco, no es bueno para la salud" –sonrió.

De pronto, no pudo parpadear ni respirar. ¿Había leído lo que creía que había leído? ¿Podía ser posible?

-"¿Bakura? ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando" –acotó al ver la expresión de su compañero.

-"Ryou, alístate, iremos a ese circo" –ordenó aventando el periódico a la mesa y levantándose de la misma.

-"No."

-"¿No? Ryou déjate de estupideces."

-"Es que… no puedo –balbuceó-. Hoy iba a salir con Joey y pues… lo siento 'Kura, pero podemos ir otro día si quieres" –se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida.

-"Ah, sí, el perro, lo había olvidado" –agregó rodando los ojos.

-"'Kura no le digas así, bueno, mejor me voy. Y no te preocupes, el circo no se irá" –gritó desde la puerta de entrada para después cerrarla.

El albino recordó cómo es que su hikari y el perro habían llegado a ser pareja. Había sido en Ciudad Batallas, cuando Namu o Malik o Marik, cualquiera de todas las retorcidas personalidades del moreno llevaba a su hikari consigo, porque según él, se había lastimado el brazo.

-"Aunque parte de eso sí fue culpa mía, sólo parte de eso" –se excusó recordando los hechos.

Al parecer algo en el perro había reaccionado al ver a Ryou herido. O él que sabía. Claro que, de todas las personas en el dichoso torneo, ¡tenía que ser el perro! Tan siquiera que hubiera sido Kaiba.

-"Pensándolo bien, Wheeler no es tan fastidioso."

Luego de un pequeño recordatorio, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Se alistó con unos jeans y camisa oscuros, y se puso un abrigo color espuma encima.

Cerró los ojos y repasó mentalmente la diminuta y singular nota en negritas que había leído en el periódico. Aquel anuncio. Demasiado para una simple casualidad.

"_El dueño del circo 'Sueños y Deseos', el señor Jigoku, afirma tener en su adquisición algo simplemente magnífico e irrepetible. Las personas se han quedado boquiabiertas ante tal descubrimiento._

_No por nada es dueño de uno de los circos más grandes y exitosos que viajan alrededor del país. Sus propios clientes aseguran no haber visto nunca antes nada semejante. En sus propias palabras, esto fue lo que nos dijo nuestro tan afamado personaje:_

_Es algo único, incomparable. ¡Nunca verán algo así en otro lado! Mitad uno, mitad otro. Una criatura nunca antes vista por los seres humanos, una criatura que es animal y humana a la vez…"_

Eso bastó para remover algo en su interior.

-"Bien… veamos entonces, a la octava maravilla del mundo…" –su voz fue… determinante.

" – " – "

Otoño.

Época de cambios.

Tiempo de que lo viejo muera para que lo nuevo nazca…

Las hojas de los árboles iban adquiriendo los típicos tonos amarillentos y marrones, las hojas se mecían en una juguetona danza mientras eran arrancadas y depositadas suavemente sobre los suelos y las aguas.

Entonces se dedicaban a admirar todo a su alrededor desde otro punto de vista. Uno más bajo y menos alto.

Sonreían y cerraban sus ojos con tranquilidad mientras la palidez se apoderaba de su ser entero. Y morían con la misma inocente sonrisa. Se arrugaban y crujían al ser jaladas por la corriente o por el viento, finalmente habían cumplido su parte en este mundo, y a pesar de ser pisoteadas, sabían que su existencia fue plena…

…porque ya no volverían a nacer…

Sí, otoño era la época de la muerte y la vida, tanto para hojas, como para los seres humanos.

_**Continuará…**_

_Ff . net:_

**Clumsykitty: **Porque si NO actualizo NO me dejas en paz . Jajaja, no es cierto, cómo crees. Bueno, aún no sé cómo puedes llorar con este fic, al menos en mi opinión lo leo y releo y ni una de cocodrilo; sí, ya vi tu review, gracias por eso y por todo lo demás, tú sabes, andarme soportando mis caídas. Y bueno, ahí vamos por el camino, espero no salirme y perderme, ¡saludos! :)

_Amor Yaoi: _

**Fleir: **No, lamento la confusión pero Joey no es el que tiene las patas de perro. No sabía que leyeras mis fics, ¿en serio está cambiando mi estilo? Trataré de hacerlo más entendible, ¿sí? Y bueno, sí, quizás he cambiado, pero también depende de mi estado de ánimo. Lamento que lo de Joey te desilusione, pero en este caso no le tocó el protagónico, y sí, yo sé que Joey es bueno y todo, pero en este caso es diferente al principio. Y no hay un Seto x Joey, Joey ya tiene otra pareja como habrás leído más arriba, así que ahí sí te fallé nena, de verás lo siento pero al menos en "Sacrifice" si están los dos juntos. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu tiempo, y me alegra que me cuentes tus dudas, si sigues leyendo espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos por su atención, quiero recordarles que este fic en particular es reflexivo :)

Rex- Así que también va dirigido a ustedes, los lectores.

En esta ocasión, fue más reflexión, últimamente no han sido mis mejores días así que he tenido para pensar mucho.

Rex- De nueva cuenta, nos despedimos, ¡se cuidan!

¡Y gracias por leer!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	6. Esta, es tu Caja de Pandora, conócela

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 5: Esta, es tu Caja de Pandora, conócela…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, pues siempre estarás presente como la amiga que tanto me apoyó y que sé que no ha dejado de luchar fervientemente. Cuando cae una muralla se levanta otra; empero, nunca hay murallas demasiadas altas, sólo ideas demasiado exageradas._

_**Campaña: **__¡TODOS CONTRA EL PLAGIO! Kida Luna a la Vanguardia, si se une en los próximos 50 minutos le daremos una playera, así que si ven un plagio, ¡denúncielo! El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Esperaba afuera, ansiosa, su llamada. El niño le recordaba a sus lobatos, cerró los ojos y lanzó un aullido que no se sabía distinguir entre triste o solitario.

Un sonido agudo le respondió del otro lado. Tal vez… se había equivocado… tal vez…

Se levantó de inmediato y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, contemplando con anhelo el bosque que se veía a lo lejos, a varios kilómetros lejos. Trotó un poco, con las orejas en alto y olfateando en el aire. Nada.

De nuevo, un sonido agudo se dejó escuchar.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, galopó apenas unos minutos cuando se detuvo cerca de un árbol. El bosque aún quedaba muy lejos. Y el sonido agudo tan sólo era una lechuza.

Una lechuza… mostró los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto peculiar, con resignación.

-"¡Tsuki!"

Su niño le llamaba. Debía cuidarle. Regresó trotando pero a medio camino, volteó hacia atrás, rogando que aquel sonido no fuese el de una lechuza en un árbol, jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero el búho, tan sólo le miró fijamente, con esos insondables ojos intimidantes, y ululó.

Bajó la mirada y regresó al circo. Era hora de la función.

Apenas tocó la lona de colores, la lechuza salió volando sin chistar, sin razón. Y ululó continuamente mientras volaba lejos de aquel árbol y de aquella loba de ojos violáceos. Lechuzas… quién las entendería…

" – " – "

Cuando el ser humano fue creado y esparcido por el mundo, se le dio a cada uno de ellos un hermoso -y peligroso- objeto único y diferente para cada uno.

Una Caja de Pandora.

Y Yami conocía muy bien la suya. La había abierto y la había cerrado una y otra vez, pero por desgracia, como suele pasarle a la mayoría de las personas, había dejado a muchas plagas salir libres por allí.

Atormentándole.

La cajita era fácil de abrir porque se encontraba a la vuelta del corazón, ligado a las emociones y a los sentimientos humanos –ello también incluía emociones y sentimientos animales e híbridos-. Era demasiado tentador el descubrir qué había allí dentro…

-"En 15 minutos empezamos, ¿listo?"

-"Tengo miedo."

Claro, que como algo adicional, estaban de igual cuenta las pesadillas y los temores, pues estos también eran muy importantes. Formaban parte de todo y de todos.

De este modo, cada persona poseía la llave de su Caja de Pandora y conocía su oscuro y recóndito interior. El problema que en muchas ocasiones se suscitaba era cuando alguien le entregaba esa llave a otra persona y le permitía hurgar su contenido.

Oh, sí, al parecer siempre que la llave cambiaba de mano, la caja aparecía con una desgarradura fresca y latente; la gente, después de todo, está diseñada para dañar y ser dañada.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo que debía de estar diseñada para soportar ese tipo de cosas.

-"Es normal, es tu primera función pero sé que lo harás muy bien, tú tranquilo" –instó a calmarle con tono suave.

El pelinegro terminó de cepillar los mechones rubios del canito y este último le agradeció el gesto a su compañero con una tímida y perturbada sonrisa.

-"¡Hmp!" –bufó el equino negro agitando su cola contra su patas.

-"Oh, sí, sí. Creo que casi me olvido de cepillar a Kuroki" -rió divertido.

El pelirrojo soltó un resoplido y se sintió nervioso ante la presión de tener que hacer las cosas bien, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz de hacerle Jigoku si cometía el más mínimo error.

El ojiverde se le acercó y le dijo que se preparara. Ya casi se les acababa el tiempo.

" – " – "

-"Cielos, comí demasiado" –se quejó sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano.

-"Bueno, yo te dije que te midieras" –rió bajito.

-"¿Y abandonar ese delicioso y exquisito postre? Eso no se hace Ryou… -reclamó con voz seria-… ¡es pecado! –y terminó a risotadas.

El albino sonrió un poco ante el comentario de su pareja, mientras introducía las llaves de la casa en el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada. Ambos ingresaron, Joey quejándose y Ryou extrañado de no ver a su yami en ningún lugar.

El ojimiel cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para resguardarse del frío que empezaba a calar, un frío timorato que dentro de poco crecería y hablaría sin pena y sin miedos.

-"Tal vez salió a robar o algo así –ahogó sus palabras ante el reproche de un par de ópalos chocolate-, o tal vez quería caminar, ¿no crees?" –rió nervioso.

-"O tal vez no…" –murmuró mientras se dirigía al comedor, extrañado, estaba seguro de que faltaba algo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces lo supo: El periódico no estaba.

-"El circo…"

-"¿El circo? ¿Qué tiene el circo?" –interrogó rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

-"Oh, Bakura… ¿en qué estás pensando?"

Ryou sabía que Bakura tomaría el asunto por sus propias manos, porque él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo. Así había sido siempre y así sería.

El ladrón era demasiado terco y suspicaz como para confiar en cualquiera, sobre todo, si se trataba de algo tan importante para él. Su hikari no sabía en ocasiones si admirarle o entristecerse por su forma de ser, aunque este último se defendiese diciendo que sólo trataba de ser "independiente". Oh, pobre ladrón enclaustrado, creando sus propias espinas.

Él era como una de esas rosas blancas perdidas en un mar de rosas rojas, con las espinas en todo su tallo, protegiéndole. Porque eso era exactamente lo que él hacía, crear espinar para escudarse y alejar todo daño posible; pero cada espina le robaba un espacio en su corazón y éstas ya llevaban mucho terreno ganado. Simple y sencillamente la rosa blanca no se hallaba entre las rojas… no encajaba…

Sí, en ocasiones Bakura podía llegar a sentirse muy solo y triste, sin embargo, siempre se lo guardaba y esto era lo que más le dolía a su hikari. El rey de los ladrones tenía un cofre lleno de secretos que no quería compartir con nadie, secretos capaces de matar.

Tal y como una Caja de Pandora lo hace.

-"¿Ryou?" –un intento por llamar la atención de su pareja, posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-"¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo malo, Joey?" –musitó suavemente, observándolo.

-"Qué curioso. Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta –el peliblanco frunció graciosamente el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto-. Te quedaste como congelado Ryou, ¿y soy yo al que preguntas si está mal?" –aclaró.

-"Vaya… descuida, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando un poco" –terció con una amable sonrisa.

" – " – "

El cachorro se mantenía refregando sus patitas delanteras, en un gesto de nerviosismo, observando detrás de la puerta de la bodega cómo el circo se comenzaba a llenar de personas. El lugar se veía más… vivo… y distinto.

Cuando volteó la cabeza para atrás se asustó al oír un feroz chillido y ver como una enorme pata negra casi le rasguña la cara; una muchacha joven de cabellos rubios se disculpó rápidamente y haló por la correa verde al corpulento gato pantera, regañándole y llevándole fuera de la bodega.

En ese momento su vista carmesí detectó a su amigo pelinegro, sacando toda clase de baratijas de una puerta trasera mientras se las pasaba a otras personas, que al parecer por la vestimenta, trabajaban en el circo también.

Es un armario, pensó el híbrido, uno el cual nunca antes había visto.

Minutos después, todas esas personas empezaron a salir, uno detrás de otro, cargando aros de metal, látigos largos y ondulados, correas atadas al cuello de perros o tigres, había caballos y también llevaban pequeños elefantes.

Eran muchos animales, unos muy bonitos como para acercarse y acariciarlos, y otros, sin duda, muy aterradores como para siquiera pensar en tocarlos. Yami nunca había visto a tantas personas –con trajes tan coloridos- y a tantos animales en un sólo lugar.

El cachorrillo notó que había personas mucho más bajas y altas que él, puesto que algunos usaban altos zancos de madera. Los rostros, y esto le llamó mucho la atención, de todos eran distintos: violentos, rudos, finos, delicados, graciosos, bonachones y uno que otro cubierto tras el velo de una extravagante máscara.

-"Ellos son el circo" –respondió entretenido Deblin, al ver a su amigo abrir la boca con asombro, emitiendo un pequeño quejido infantil e inocente, sin quitarles la vista de encima a ni uno.

-"¿Nosotros también lo somos?" –preguntó sin desviar la mirada, aferrándose al marco de la puerta abierta por donde todos salían.

-"Sí, nosotros también lo somos" –susurró con un cariño tristón que el otro no notó.

Sin embargo, el tricolor se sintió cohibido cuando el domador de leones con su fusta, el entrenador de hienas y algunos acróbatas o edecanes le dirigieron una mirada cargada de desprecio. Estuvo por bajar la cabeza, avergonzado y con la decepción en vez de la impresión, cuando un hombre delgado y calvito le sonrió.

El híbrido devolvió la sonrisa agradecido y se sobresaltó al ver que aquel hombre caminaba agazapado, como un lagarto. Vestía de un traje completo y brillante, con un color verde limón. El hombrecito les pasó de largo.

-"Es el hombre lagarto" –explicó el pelinegro.

-"¿Por qué camina así?"

-"Porque así nació, así vive y así le gusta. O eso es lo que suele decir…" –añadió encontrando diversión en los grandes ojos rubíes repletos de curiosidad.

Duke tomó a Kuroki Kaze por las riendas para llevarlo junto a los demás, detrás de ambos, Yami caminaba un poco reacio y tenso. Todos habían ido a una cámara muy espaciosa al lado derecho de la bodega, con un trozo de tela azul índigo fungiendo como puerta.

Cada quien tomó su lugar y empezaron a prepararse. Jigoku se asomó entre el lino-puerta y les dedicó una mirada de advertencia a todos, en especial al pelirrojo, quien sólo se encogió un poco.

El peliplateado salió de allí y cambió su rostro a uno de fingida alegría y sonrisa hipócrita, se paró al centro de un enorme círculo y alzó los brazos con regocijo.

El demonio estaba disfrutando de su banquete, apenas había probado los aperitivos… y estaba seguro de que querría más…

-"¡Que comience la función!" –vociferó con su voz ronca y los espectadores le aplaudieron afanosamente.

Tras bambalinas Yami tan sólo tragaba saliva ante el ruido y el bullicio de tantas personas. Las piernas se le hacían flojas y sus manos sudaban un poco. Sin más, el show inició.

Las rutinas se fueron presentando una tras otra, pasando desde el dúo de malabaristas con su danza de fuego, el domador de leones, el elástico hombre lagarto hasta aquel tigre con una pata trasera y delantera unida a la de aquella gran pantera que le asustase momentos atrás, los dos felinos saltando juntos varias vallas con la chica rubia de la correa sobre sus lomos, de pie.

" – " – "

_**¡CRASH!**_

Los truenos ya hacían eco con galantería y las serpientes violetas entrecruzaban las nubes y el vasto cielo. La lluvia se dejó caer con un amenazador rugido, engullendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance con gotas rápidas, fuertes y certeras.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Y aún así, una sombra se mantenía corriendo bajo la lluvia y atravesando las húmedas y resbalosas calles. No colocaba su brazo encima, no tenía una sombrilla consigo, no usaba capucha y mucho menos hacía el intento por cubrirse. Tan sólo corría como si en ello se le fuese la vida. Y quizás así era.

En su carrera, se deslizó inesperadamente en una vuelta y tropezó con un hombre. Los dos se tambalearon por el golpe pero ninguno cayó al pavimento.

-"Oye, ¡qué rayos te pasa! Tú, maldito mocoso…" –le amenazó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

La sombra le reconoció.

-"Eres ese ebrio de la otra vez… ¡quítate, no tengo tu tiempo!" –gruñó enfadado, no queriendo soportar por más tiempo el mal hedor que el hombre despedía.

Estaba andrajoso y su gabán negro, que en el pasado debió de ser muy elegante y fino, no era más que un trapo sucio y arrugado, con manchas de lodo.

Apartó de un manotazo al tipo fuera de su camino y siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba cómo el hombre le gritaba un par de improperios al aire entre hipos. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su abrigo y lo desenrolló, las pupilas se movieron raudas de un lado a otro leyendo un anuncio que tantas veces había repasado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y lanzó el periódico al suelo, dejándolo atrás.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Las gotas golpearon ferozmente el trozo de papel haciendo escurrir la tinta negra de las letras, desfigurando toda la información. Lo último que quedó legible antes de que la tormenta empeorará, fueron unas cuantas palabras:

"…_una criatura que es animal y humana a la vez…"_

_**¡CRASH!**_

" – " – "

Ellos presentaban actos y actos y el público les aplaudía, hasta que transcurrida una hora y media, le llegó su turno al pequeño niño.

-"Suerte" –y le palmeó Duke los hombros, empujándolo levemente fuera de bastidores.

El amatistas tomó aire y tomó valor, caminó con los pies pesándole como nunca le había sucedido, llegó al centro del círculo donde se hallaba Jigoku y alzó la vista, ahogando un gritito de sorpresa.

Toda la gente lo miraba, lo señalaba, murmuraba cosas y uno que otro se reía burlón. Se sostuvo una "mano" con la otra, intimidado ante tantos ojos escrutadores que lo único que hacían era criticarlo y hacerlo sentirse chiquito.

Y sintíose chiquito y asustado. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima.

Apoyó una pata hacia atrás, pensando en salir corriendo fuera de allí, pero entonces, ahí adelante estaba su verdugo, juzgándolo. No podía, no podía huir. Y si lo hacía, lo pagaría muy caro.

Devolvió su pata al lugar donde estaba, intentando respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, debía de soportar.

-"He aquí, ¡a la octava maravilla del mundo!"

Las luces de los reflectores giraron con un leve chirrido hacia el tricolor, enfocándolo. Yami levantó sus patitas intentando que la luz no lastimara mucho sus ojos, el de ojos pardos volteó hacia bambalinas y dejó a su látigo caer al suelo con fuerte estrépito.

-"Será mejor que no lo arruines bestia…" –siseó con veneno.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al comentario, un segundo latigazo azotó el suelo color arena y con la señal dada, Jigoku se hizo para atrás. Varios cascos resonaron a lo lejos, Yami resopló bajito, era hora.

Se viró y se colocó en cuatro patas, observó fijamente –y con temor- a la manada de llamas que venía corriendo en su dirección. Alzó sus patas y salió disparado atravesando la enorme masa blanca con lomos rojos, esquivándolos y suprimiendo unos cuantos quejidos por los pisotones que recibía.

Los mamíferos corrían veloces y golpeteaban al pelirrojo, aún así, si Yami se detenía sería aplastado, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Apenas salió de entre los animales, Kuroki se acercó galopando a toda velocidad y dando media vuelta le dejó colgarse de la silla de montar y subirse.

_**¡SLAP!**_

Fue el segundo latigazo, las llamas doblaron en una vuelta, regresando, con Jigoku a sus espaldas, separado siquiera por unos pocos centímetros. El caballo azabache subió por una valla inclinada, el aro de metal al centro se prendió de fuego al instante y él saltó a través de este y arriba de toda la manada de llamas.

Aterrizó del lado de Jigoku, sobre una segunda valla. Bajó, dando vuelta a la derecha y regresando por donde había entrado en un principio.

_**¡SLAP!**_

Las llamas dieron vuelta y volvieron a regresar, esta vez, Yami no cruzó el enorme grupo solo. Se aferró a las riendas y entrecerró los ojos, y allí fue cuando lo vio…

Sentía la respiración cálida del equino y sus latidos desesperados, observaba el pánico en los ovalados ojos negros de las llamas que pasaban a su lado y escuchaba sus gemidos despavoridos y continuos. Tenían miedo.

De nueva cuenta, salieron librados y otra vez se dirigían hacia la valla, un último salto y todo terminaba. Yami rezaba porque todo fuera rápido.

Jigoku se carcajeaba con presunción y cegado por su egoísmo, no le importó y azotó descuidadamente el látigo, por tercera vez.

_**¡SLAP!**_

_¡HMMMPP!_

Y esta vez, no dio en el piso.

El chillido fue agudo y horrible, la llama se desparramó contra el suelo, llevándose a las más cercanas con ella. Su lomo tenía una línea roja y sangraba copiosamente. Yami cerró los ojos aterrado ante el grito.

El aullido y el golpe de varias llamas contra la pista alarmaron a las demás, y antes de tiempo dieron media vuelta, tropezando unas con otras y corriendo asustadas lejos de las risas siniestras del pelinegro.

Kuroki dobló y se encaminó hacia la valla.

-"¡NO! –gritó Duke, saliendo de las bambalinas- ¡Haz que pare, abre los ojos Yami, haz que pare! ¡Detenlo!"

Yami haló las riendas y Jigoku volvió a azotar su látigo, con tremenda fuerza, golpeando la madera de la valla a su lado. El caballo se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, relinchando, dudando; en una fracción de segundos sus pupilas verdes miraron a ambos, a Duke y a Jigoku.

-"¡MALDITO ANIMAL, CORRE!" –el largo látigo rozó el aro de metal, tambaleándolo y haciéndolo soltar chispas a las patas del potro, provocándole a acatar la orden.

El pequeño Yami abrió los ojos y trató de detener las riendas, pero Kuroki ya había llegado al ápice de la madera verde y saltó. Entonces, todos guardaron silencio.

Sólo silencio… tan sólo permanecía presente el crepitar del fuego en el aro.

Y justo en medio del salto, las llamas saltaron desesperadas sobre la valla, unas tras de otras; y un estrépito sordo se oyó al chocar parte de la estampida contra el flanco izquierdo del potro negro.

-"Oh, Dios…" –el ojiverde se tapó la boca con las manos al ver el cuerpo pesado del animal dar contra el suelo, secamente, y escuchar las pisoteadas de los cascos del resto de las llamas sobre su equino amigo.

Cerca suyo, el cachorro humano se ponía de pie con una mueca de dolor. Como se había desprendido de su silla en el momento del choque sólo había recibido un golpe contra el podium. Kuroki se había llevado lo peor.

-"¿No se los dije? ¡Este no es cualquier animal! ¡Es capaz de resistir toda una estampida de bestias! ¡Jajajaja! –reía jactancioso el ojos pardos con su voz irrumpiendo el silencio de instantes atrás.

Y la gente, embelezada por tal acto e idiotizada por palabras tan cínicas y burdas, aplaudió. Se levantaron de sus asientos todas las personas, y niños y adultos, vitorearon al de cabellos plateados quien levantaba sus brazos y hacía reverencias.

La función, damas y caballeros… había terminado…

Los reflectores se apagaron con un ligero sonido, los asientos iban vaciándose y los susurros de la gente se hacían cada vez más lejanos, perdiéndose.

-"Kuroki… Kuroki, ¿estás bien?" –a gatas, el pelirrojo se había arrastrado hasta su amigo, moviéndolo con suavidad.

Un débil y cansino relincho fue lo único que recibió como respuesta junto a los ojos entreabiertos, aquellos lagos tenían un dejo de tristeza. Y él lo sabía. Porque era parte animal. Porque, él podía ver lo que muchos no.

Él podía ver a los corazones, riendo o llorando. Y el de su amigo quería llorar…

El equino estiró sus dos patas delanteras y apoyándose en ellas, levantó sus cuartos traseros. Dio dos pasos y con un relincho cayó al suelo. Lo volvió a intentar y volvió a caer; dio unos cuantos pasos así, levantándose y cayendo, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados, negándose a darse por vencido, relinchando con descontrol y con un sentimiento que mataba el alma de los otros animales ahí presentes.

Parecía estar llorando.

-"Kuroki… -el esmeraldas recuperó la compostura y corrió hacia él, empujando inconscientemente a Yami a un lado mientras pasaba sus manos por encima del lomo y debajo del vientre del animal, y este dejó caer gran parte de su peso en el muchacho-… ya, todo está bien, shhh…" –tranquilizaba entre arrullos mientras lo conducía a la bodega.

Otro cuerpo cayó al suelo. Menos maltratado pero no por eso menos importante, la llama golpeada respiraba con dificultad. Se incorporó y la línea de sangre navegó por su lomo, adhiriéndose a su pelaje, las demás llamas se le acercaron, tratando de darle soporte y la guiaron detrás del cuidador de ojos verdes; aquel que siempre las había cuidado y las había alimentado. La llama se dejó llevar, cojeando.

-"No debí distraerme… yo llevaba las riendas…"

Tuski se colocó a su lado y gimió, en desacuerdo y en consuelo.

-"Es cierto. NO DEBISTE distraerte, maldito monstruo, casi lo arruinas todo" –masculló cerrando los puños y levantando el brazo, tragándose las ganas de darle un golpe.

Pero se contuvo.

Ya toda la gente se había retirado de allí.

-"Lo siento… –tragó saliva, Jigoku le había dado la espalda, no obstante, podía ver claramente cómo temblaba de ira. Éste agitó su látigo al aire, apenas rozándole las orejas, bufó y se alejó de la pista-… lo siento…" –murmuró para él y para Tsuki.

A la postre, el telón caía de una vez y el dolor se hacía nuevamente presente en la pobre y desdichada criatura.

Se dejó caer sentado, con suavidad, sobre el podium. Estaba confundido y aterrado, y esto le llevó a un pensamiento perturbador que no abandonaba su mente y le hacía palpitar el corazón con angustia y terror.

¿Y si toda su vida iba a ser así? Si toda su vida se resumía entre el estar atrapado como un simple objeto de diversión ante las masas humanas, ¿realmente se podía decir que su vida tenía sentido?

¿Y qué pasaría después? ¿Cuándo ya no sirva más para los propósitos de su demonio?

Docenas de millones de dudas le invadieron la mente, ninguna muy reconfortante y comenzó a pensar, que tal vez, él no quería seguir viviendo. No así.

Era difícil, era cruel y nadie lo comprendía. Se sentía muy solo, y sin embargo, sabía que en parte la culpa le correspondía.

Cuando una persona se acercaba demasiado, él huía. Porque si alguien se acerca demasiado puede conocer, y cuando se conoce algo se trata de mejorarlo; así eran los humanos. Lo cambiaban todo. E inclusive, lo destruían.

Esa sola idea le asustó mucho, muchísimo. Su vida quizás no tenía sentido, y si lo tenía, ¿qué pasaría con este cuando muriese? Una tristeza profunda se apoderaba de sus pequeños y vivaces ojos carmesí, por primera vez se había detenido, de verdad, a reflexionar sobre la realidad. Sobre su mundo.

¿De qué valía forjarse una actitud fría o una sonrisa cálida cuando al final todo eso quedaría tullido por la muerte? No, no… no quería pensar en ello, estaba asustado. Necesitaba de alguien, pero ya no tenía a nadie.

Y si consiguiese a alguien, sería muy peligroso. La confianza era algo espeluznante porque siempre venía acompañada de la traición. Si alguien se aproximaba demasiado, si alguien aprendía a leer su mirada y su corazón, entonces ya no habría escondite alguno para refugiarse de esa persona.

Porque todo lo sabría. Todo.

-"Todo… es una palabra muy grande…" –susurró tiritando.

Aquello implicaba depender de un ser y esa idea era demasiado arriesgada y podía causar un grave daño. Un tímido gemido se escuchó a su lado y bajó sus ojos carmesíes, entrelazando miradas con unos escurridizos ojos violáceos.

_-"Y Nada… Nada también es una palabra muy grande, Yami…" –expresó relamiendo su hocico en una mueca graciosa._

Entrecerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerzas a la lupina blanca, logrando balancearla un poco hacia atrás por su peso. Cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro entre el pelaje albo y puro, deseando hacer lo mismo con su ser entero.

Ahora sabía, que las Cajas de Pandora estaban hechas para retener todo lo que uno no podía soportar y que en algún momento, tendría que sufrir. Sólo eran un escondite temporal, porque toda caja tenía que abrirse en un momento.

Ya fuese por su propia mano, o por la mano de otros...

_**Continuará…**_

_Ff . net:_

**Clumsykitty: **¿Me tomas el tiempo? ¿Lo mides o qué? A Rex lo tengo atado con un bozal –gruñido-, ¡shh! ¿El coraje? ¿Por qué dices eso? Este, mira, sobre lo bueno… ¡gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

_Amor Yaoi:_

**Momichilee: **¿Te emociona? Me alegra que te guste el fic. Y pues sí, es triste, ¿lágrimas? Pero no entiendo por qué te las sacó; aquí está el otro capítulo, y gracias por tu review. Jajaja, besos a ti también y suerte.

**Fleir: **Pues chao también y lamento decepcionarte, se ve que quieres mucho a Joey. Hey, no es justo, ¡no tengo chaleco anti-balas! Rex, ¡ayuda! Gracias por el comentario y cuídate mucho, recuerda decir No a la violencia.

Bueno, eso es todo y gracias a todos por su atención prestada.

Rex- ¡Nos vemos!

Ya saben, coman frutas, verduras… ¡y dulces!

Rex- ¿Dulces?

Hay que consentirse, ¡saludos!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	7. ¿Y cuándo el sol se oculte?

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 6: ¿Y cuándo el sol se oculte?**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A mí queridísima amiga __**Glaring Ryu**__, que la extraño horrores y le deseo lo mejor en todos y cada uno de sus días, para que su sonrisa nunca se apague. No estás sola compañera, no mientras yo esté aquí. Aunque haya muchos caminos, pocos tienen verdaderos jardines._

_**Campaña: **__¡TODOS CONTRA EL PLAGIO! Kida Luna a la Vanguardia, si se une en los próximos 50 minutos le daremos una playera, así que si ven un plagio, ¡denúncielo! El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

La decepción de haber fallado y haber realizado tan cruento y craso error le remordía la conciencia. Le carcomía el corazón.

Dolía.

Era horrible y quiso llorar. Sólo derramó dos lágrimas. Dos lágrimas que mojaron el pelaje blanquecino de Tsuki, quien tan sólo agachó levemente sus orejas, triste por aquella criatura de gran semejanza con ella.

El niño sufría, sufrir –porque también ya lo había vivido- era pesado, triste y mataba la sonrisa en los ojos. Aniquilaba ese brillo ingenuo y cálido. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del niño y gimió bajito, lamentándose por él.

No era capaz de entender cómo los sueños podían crearse fácilmente y ser enjaulados de igual manera, no comprendía por qué alguien con tales dones y tan bello corazón era aplastado por todos. Cuando alguien le decía la palabra "humanidad" ella no pensaba en humano, pensaba en desdicha y odio.

Porque eso le habían demostrado.

_-"No llores, no quiero que llores porque entonces yo también lo haré pequeño –gimió de nuevo, abriendo el hocico sutilmente-. ¿Por qué habrías de llorar?"_

-"Soy un juego –hipó-. Soy un juego que la gente debe pagar para burlarse, su juguete… y los juguetes se rompen…"

_-"No. Tú no. Eres…"_

-"La atracción especial hasta que el telón caiga" –interrumpió, sollozando.

La lupina no dijo nada, ¿qué se podía decir en esos momentos? Las palabras no eran tan útiles entonces, al menos no las consoladoras.

El lenguaje universal del que el niño era venturoso de poseer no servía para nada. Falible y caduco en esos momentos.

El no uno ni lo otro se dispuso a marcharse a ver cómo estaban sus compañeros; sin embargo, una bandada de niños y muchachos mayores que él –tanto en edad, como en estatura-, lo rodearon.

-"¡Jajaja, miren, ¡un fenómeno!" –balbuceó un chico regordete con cara de estúpido.

-"¿Qué pasa, perro? ¿No sabes ladrar?" –secundó otro niño.

-"Lárguense de aquí…"

-"Oh, oh, cuidado, ¡el monstruo se va a transformar!" -exclamó el más alto y flacucho de todos, riendo.

-"Grr… ¡idiota!" –el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el niño que lo había provocado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando le iba a dar otro, los demás lo sujetaron.

Yami forcejeó.

Con una fuerza descomunal para un niño de 12 años, se zafó y dio a zarpas y dentadas. A diestra y siniestra, atacando, entonces, el niño al que había golpeado lo alzó del cuello de su playera negra deslavada. Y le miró feo.

Con odio y con desprecio.

-"Eres un cabrón" –siseó jalando suavemente del paliacate rojo, olía a manzanas.

-"………"

Yami tembló ligeramente y quiso alejar de un manotazo aquel toque indeseado de su pañuelo. El niño abusivo sonrió al darse cuenta donde estaba puesta la vista de su diversión; estrujó la puntita del pañuelo entre sus dedos y le murmuró:

-"Creo que esto va más conmigo que contigo."

_**¡GRRRUUAAARR!**_

Con un gruñido feroz y temible, Tsuki mostró sus colmillos, gruñendo amenazadoramente a la par que sus dientes tiritaban un poco. El 'fenómeno' cayó al suelo de sentón. Todos los niños salieron corriendo, todos excepto el que había sostenido al objeto de sus burlas.

_**¡SLAP! **_

-"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" –la pregunta seguida del azote a la arena.

El tricolor no sabía de dónde había salido el peliplateado, pero presentía que aquello no era bueno. Jigoku observó al niño flaco como una aguja y se sorprendió de la palidez de su rostro; rápidamente asumió que todo era culpa del desastre de animal que tenía por personaje principal.

El hombre le gritó unas cosas al flaco con ira y este último salió corriendo, recobrando la noción del tiempo y la fuerza de sus piernas.

-"¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer? ¿Asustar al público?" –musitó cargado de veneno.

Yami negó tímidamente.

-"Sabes que no toleraré semejante estupideces" –espetó halándolo del brazo para levantarlo del suelo.

Esta vez, Yami asintió.

Se mordió los labios. Tsuki no despegó los ojos de ambos, arrepentida de haber hecho tanto escándalo.

" – " – "

-"………"

-"Te dije que odiaba esas cosas."

-"Fue horrible."

El mayor metió las manos en su chaqueta canela y frotó entre sus dedos la pequeña hoja que había recogido hace tiempo. Nunca le había comentado nada a Malik ni a sus amigos, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

-"Me dio lástima el caballo" –comentó su hikari.

-"Deberían clausurar ese circo, es tan…" –dijo al aire con una mueca de disgusto.

-"Marik" –llamó su hikari.

El aludido se detuvo y viró para atrás, quedando frente a frente ambos morenos. Malik suspiró con pesadez y levantó la mirada con unos ojos llenos de compasión y tristeza mezclada.

-"Lo viste."

-"………" –Marik no dijo nada, pero su mirada seguía seria.

-"Sí, yo también lo vi –resopló observando el cielo oscuro con sus huéspedes grises allí arriba, las cuales siempre habían estado presentes durante esos tres meses-. Me refiero a Patas de Perro" –susurró, aunque sabía que eso era innecesario.

Marik sabía de qué hablaba.

-"Vamos a casa de Ryou" –mencionó el más alto y ambos continuaron caminando a través de las frías calles.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que de "Sueño y Deseos", sólo el nombre era lo único que tenía el circo. Alguien se devoraba las ilusiones de todos a su alrededor, como si fuese un agujero negro.

Y los agujeros negros eran impredecibles.

" – " – "

Se mantuvo rígido, con el dolor recorriéndole sus manos felpudas. Abrió un ojo para atisbar algo y lo cerró casi al instante, temeroso. Un diminuto gruñido se oía por parte de la lucana, parada en sus cuatro patas, con una quietud que parecía punzarle en el alma.

_**¡SLAP!**_

Jigoku alzó el látigo por tercera vez y este dio contra el pelaje enmarañado de las manos manchadas de sangre seca y de sangre fresca; Yami tembló un poco, de nuevo, reaccionando al golpe.

Pese al dolor, mantuvo ambas patas levantadas al frente, sin abrir los ojos en cada estocada. Los gruñidos de Tsuki se intensificaron un poco más.

_-"No, no lo hagas… estoy bien…" –expresó en un imperceptible gemido a los oídos del ojos pardos._

_-"Se ha pasado del límite, ¡tus manos están llenas de sangre! ¡Eso no es estar bien!" –gimió bajito y con ojos desesperados._

_**¡¡¡SLAP!!!**_

La fusta dio contra el pequeño niño, lanzándolo contra la pared, para después enrollarse con elegancia en manos de su dueño.

El animal ladró, sin soportar más castigos ni más tiempo, y se lanzó sobre el peliplateado; mordió la fusta, la hizo a un lado y clavó sus finos colmillos en la carne fresca. El pardos gritó. Al instante dos hombres fornidos se acercaron prestamente y tomaron de forma brusca a la loba por el vientre y por el cuello.

-"¡Mandita loba! Grr, ya me harté de ti…" –chasqueó los dedos y aquellos hombres le colocaron cadenas largas, grandes y pesadas a la lupina. Tenía grilletes en el cuello y en las patas.

Jigoku caminó hacia el otro lado de la pista central, se detuvo enfrente de una jaula enorme –que aún no había sido retirada- y sonrió con perversidad. Se viró hacia sus colegas y liberó una sentencia de sus labios.

-"Enciérrenla."

Pero tan sencilla palabra no acababa ahí. Los hombres se miraron, dudando. No obstante, su jefe era muy intimidante y no querían meterse en problemas con él; se compadecieron de la criatura y con lástima, la cargaron hacia el lugar indicado.

--"No, no, Jigoku-san (1), ¡por favor!" –chilló aferrándose de la gabardina verde oscuro de su verdugo y sollozó, ganándose un manotazo de parte del mayor.

-"Da gracias, monstruo, que por ser mi atracción principal no te pasará lo mismo" –increpó con desprecio ante las quebradizas órbitas del cachorro.

El chirrido de metal se auscultó al ser abierta la jaula, arrojaron a la criatura al interior con prisa, el mismo chirrido volvió a escucharse. La jaula estaba cerrada. Por desgracia, Tsuki no era la única criatura allí dentro.

_**¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! **_

Tres rugidos emanaron de la celda: poderosos, intimidantes y hambrientos. Una pata canela se asomó saliendo de la oscuridad, seguida de otras dos sombras que apenas y se perfilaban entre la espesa negrura. Sólo un trío de ojos con escalofriantes centellas resaltaban por encima de todo lo demás.

Al final, las tres imponentes melenas ondearon al compás de los pasos felinos…

" – " – "

-"Buenas noches…"

-"A un lado perro, estorbas la entrada" –se burló el moreno.

-"¡OYE! Encima que vengo a abrirte la puerta, ¡condenado egipcio desgraciado del…!"

-"Hola Joey" –saludó gentilmente el otro moreno.

-"¿Ah? Hola Malik –sonrió-. Tu yami es un…"

Las palabras quedaron detenidas ante las risitas de Ryou y Malik, este último se dirigió hasta su contraparte y lo regañó por tratar –siempre- de esa manera al pobre rubio. Marik tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

Cada pareja tomó asiento en la salita del albino, separados por la bajita mesa de cristal. Nadie dijo nada, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en guardar un silencio acogedor; sabían, por las expresivas pupilas, que se trataba de algo importante.

-"Vimos al niño con patas de perro."

Ryou parpadeó sorprendido y se hizo hacia delante en el sofá rojo oscuro, corroborando lo que había escuchado en las facciones de ambos morenos. El ojimiel cayó en la cuenta de adónde iba la cosa y puso atención.

-"¿Dónde?" –la lacónica pregunta del peliblanco.

-"En el circo."

Ryou ató cabos rápidamente y se cuestionó si era el mismo circo al que Bakura había salido en la tarde. Después de todo, el ladrón aún no regresaba a casa.

-"¿Cómo se llamaba el circo, Malik?"

Todos se extrañaron ante la pregunta, empero, nadie interrumpió la duda expresada por el de ojos chocolate.

-"Sueños y Deseos."

-"Lo supuse" –suspiró resignado, hundiéndose en el sillón.

Las miradas inquisidoras no se hicieron esperar y el viento golpeó furioso las ventanas. El peliblanco tomó aire y eligió bien sus palabras, de modo que tanto él como los demás pudieran comprender la verdadera razón de un ladrón discreto y encerrado cual rosa en un jardín.

-"Bakura fue a buscarlo."

-"¡¿Qué?!" –fue el grito de Joseph.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Marik, él que me parezca a Bakura no dice que soy el mismo –contestó suavemente-. Así que te pediré que no me preguntes cosas que no sé."

" – " – "

Las orejas se alertaron y el olfato se activó al instante. El vaho saliendo de las redondeadas narices, el olor a carne putrefacta y el peso de las patas rascando el suelo de paja.

Y esos ojos asesinos donde su imagen se reflejaba.

Un escalofrío la cubrió por completo y rápidamente envió descargas de electricidad, de alerta. Demasiada tensión. Demasiados límites. Demasiadas muertes…

Y tan poca luz en la inmensa sombra de la vida.

Uno de los leones trotó a la esquina opuesta, saltando sutilmente, rugiendo y revelando tan deformes y puntiagudos filamentos ambarinos. Sin perder tiempo, la loba caminó hacia el centro, alejándose de él.

En perfecta estrategia de asesinos en carne, los tres felinos le rodearon. La mirada gatuna parecía hipnotizar sus bellísimas irises moradas hasta el punto en que daba la impresión de estar seducida por tan primorosas y engatusantes pupilas, que la hacían mover tenuemente la cabeza a los lados, sin dejar de contemplarlos ni un sólo minuto. Seguía rodeada, pero los felinos se rehusaban a mantenerse en un único lugar, era el círculo danzante del ritual de la muerte.

_-"¡DESPIERTA!"_

Su corazón se sobresaltó ante semejante ladrido y entonces, desvió la vista sin perder tiempo y recuperó la conciencia. Aún así, era tarde.

_**¡GRROOAAARRR!**_

_¡AUUUUUUU!_

Las imponentes garras la aventaron al suelo. Sintió el aliento de aquel cuerpo pesado sobre sí misma y el ardor quemante del zarpazo recibido. La criatura canela levantó su pata, ensanchando sus garfios, pero un coletazo blanco le hizo fallar en su blanco, dando un bramido de furia.

Tsuki se incorporó con rapidez y corrió. Viró y uno de los leones tomó un extremo de la cadena y se azotó con todo contra los barrotes. La cánida soltó un chillido al sentir el impulso brutal aplicado en su cuello y dar contra las ásperas varillas de metal.

De repente, el tercer león que era de piel oscura y melena negra, se lanzó en el aire con un gruñido aterrador, extendiendo garras y abriendo mandíbulas.

_-"¡LEVÁNTATE!"_

_¡Levántate! _

_¡GRRRAAAUUU!_

"_¿Qué hacemos con los lobatos?" _

"_Son muy pequeños, no me sirven ni para un abrigo. Caballeros, ya saben qué hacer." _

"_¡Atrápenlos que no escapen!"_

_¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Las pupilas violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente, y agachándose, esquivó al sicario oscuro. Después, jadeó agitada y su corazón se hizo chiquito al reconocer tan simple palabra como la más apocalíptica reminiscencia.

_¡Levántate!_

La diferencia radicaba en que ella sí lo había hecho. Cuántas sensaciones podían transmitir un millón de imágenes por segundo…

Su instinto le hizo levantar las facciones bañadas en nieve y descubrió al fin de dónde provenían aquellos rezagados y pobres gimoteos. El pequeño sollozaba como un cachorro y se asía a la tormenta encerrada en tan espaciosa y dolorosa cajita de metal.

Era insoportable, no obstante, no permitiría perder a otro de sus cachorros, no sin antes luchar por protegerlo. Se rehusaba a abandonarlo. Perder no era una opción, aunque tal vez la muerte tatuada con su nombre, sí.

-"¡NO!"

Un ruido sordo seguido de unos mortales aullidos, producto de la carne al ser contactada y atravesada por los colmillos. Había sido noqueada por el león oscuro, el más grande y atroz de los tres, y una vez en el suelo, su cazador no esperó momento.

Lanzó un aullido terrible la prístina lupina y movió sus cuatro patas intentando quitárselo de encima, mas el león era más fuerte. El felino sobrepasaba en gran medida a la cánida, ¡quien oyera hablar de felinos humillando a cánidos! Aún así, Anubis no parecía estar de su lado, y ella no sabía si el Dios Chacal se preocuparía un poco por su hija.

-"Tú, niño, ¡largo de aquí!" –le habló con desdeña al infante lloroso. Su rostro se contrarió al verle arrebatarle las llaves oxidadas y abrir el cerrojo de la jaula para introducirse en ella.

-"¡No! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala, te digo!" –rugía en una especie de sonido sólo audible para los animales, como suspiros que se lleva el viento.

Se aferró a la espalda del león, entonces, los otros felinos llegaron y uno de ellos lo apartó de un golpe con su pata delantera. Cayó bruscamente sobre la tersa paja y se acarició la mejilla amoratada; sus ópalos amatistas temblaron al vislumbrar alzarse sobre sí, imponentes, a los duales reyes de la selva.

¡Magnánimos los reyes de la selva! ¿Tan magnánimos como para aplaudirles por tal acto? Mas eran animales, y los animales necesitan… comer…

_¡GROAAARR!_

La loba blanca mordió el cuello del mercenario de la noche, liberándose de él, de nuevo, y se interpuso con premura ante su aliado y sus enemigos.

_-"Vete" –su costado derecho sangraba y la sangre teñía de rojo los pedacitos de hojarascas doradas bajo sus hermosas patas blancas._

_-"Vas a morir, Tsuki-chan (2) debe _ _quedarse conmigo, ella no morir…" –lloriqueó._

"_He dicho, ¡vete!" –ladró con frialdad, y el niño, tan sólo agachó la cabeza._

_-"Por favor… yo sólo… ¡deténganse!"_

Las palabras murieron en su boca al verla arremetida por el titánico gato lóbrego; Yami se lanzó otra vez al lomo de éste y clavó garras y colmillos de leche a tan hosco animal, sintiendo el lomo gatuno bajarse más y a sus colmillos causar más fricción. Más profundo.

Y la carne roja relució entre tan fino pelaje prístino, la antigua herida fue sacudida por el hambre de la bestia una vez más.

En aquel momento, el cachorrillo patas de perro intentó morderle el cuello, mientras la cola de crines pardas se movía tambaleante, apaleándole, tratando de hacerle caer.

La bestia soltó a su presa, chasqueando sus mandíbulas, relamiéndose y saboreando el deleitable gusto metálico que aquel líquido rojizo hechizaba a sus paladares. La lobezna se paró apenas leves centímetros de las hebras leonadas, semiarrastrándose, cuando una tercera estocada le dio justo en el lomo.

La sangre manchó el rostro y las ropas del híbrido, quien cerró sus orbes ante la visión rojiza y ahogó ruidosos llantos en la piel de su adversario. Enterrando más sus diminutos dientecillos.

Dios… dolía tanto…

De repente, un súbito sobresalto y se dio cuenta de que su protectora, aún en el suelo, se asía de cuchilladas a una de las patas del león. Sus ojos empapados de niño le buscaron y aquellos púrpura le sonrieron con tristeza.

_-"No se suponía que fuera así…" –le decía entre el silencio del tiempo congelado, segundos regalados que lo decían todo y apuñalaban al instante después. Matando al alma. Destruyendo cual tormenta todo a su paso._

El tricolor no entendió sus palabras hasta que percibió que era brutalmente jalado de sus ropas y tenía frente a sí al causante de tan mortales heridas. De cuerpo y alma.

La cara malévola de su demonio personal, la de ese ser que le inflingía tanta pena y tanto dolor.

Un paso o dos, podían destruir lo más preciado para alguien. Sí, era cierto que, las chiquitas y valiosas cosas de la vida venían envueltas en envases pequeños; y aún así, habían envases que no debiendo ser destapados, lo eran, y la locura y destrucción que alguna vez liberase Pandora sobre nuestro mundo, volvía a ser resucitada.

_**¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! **_

Los tres reyes cubrieron su banquete entre rugidos y colas oscilantes.

-"Maldito niño, sólo porque te necesito para hacer dinero no estás muerto. Deberías de agradecérmelo" –refunfuñó, arrastrándolo fuera de las carpas de colores.

Pero antes de salir, Patas de Perro pensó que sería bueno mirar aquellos cálidos ojos por última vez.

"_Me había prometido sacarte de esta jaula, y ahora moriré en ella…" –los melancólicos orbes le observaban, escondidas y apenas visibles entre las patas claras y obscuras, en tan raro contraste y sangriento fondo._

_-"........."_

_-"Me queda el consuelo de que tal vez pueda reunirme con ellos."_

_-"Voy a extrañarte…"_

_-"Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré mucho. Gracias por no dejarme morir antes de tiempo."_

_-"No sé que decir y el tiempo se me acaba."_

_-"Adiós."_

_-"Adiós."_

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Jigoku-san: Señor Jigoku. Usado como un sufijo de respeto.

(2) Tsuki-chan: Lunita. Usando como un diminutivo.

**Clumsykitty:** Pues sí he tardado, excusas tendré muchas pero no tengo ganas de hacer el cuento. ¿Angustiantes? ¡Culpa de Pandora! XD Espérate, lo de devil ¿es a mí? Pues no, mis manos siguen igual X3 Me da risa porque te estoy contestando mientras chateamos XD ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Woof!

**Ryu:** Se cortó el review, pero no importa Ryu-chan, de verás. Yo sé que estás muy ocupada y además este es un regalo para ti, no una obligación. Me basta con saberte bien, espero que estés descansando cómo se debe; ¿te digo algo? Extraño los viejos tiempos, cuando íbamos creciendo las dos juntas. Me alegra saber de ti, a ver cuándo me tocas una canción de guitarra, ¿eh? Cuídate mucho, no te olvides de tu guerrera y cosa rara que también te manda saludos. Besos, ¡mua! ¡Tú puedes Ryu!

Bueno, me tardé un diluvio.

Rex- Mejor no lo pude haber dicho yo.

Mil perdones y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, y em, si el fic lo sienten triste, es que así es la temática, por ahora.

Rex- ¡Saludos!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	8. Las estrellas saldrán

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 7: Las estrellas saldrán…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para __**Glaring Ryu**__, porque no importa qué tan viejo y gastado esté el puente de la vida, crúzalo una y otra vez, y si se llega a caer en algún momento: Yo estaré ahí con una paleta para reconstruir en la mano, y la alegría de ayudarte a levantarlo en la otra._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias. El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Pero antes de salir, Patas de Perro pensó que sería bueno mirar aquellos cálidos ojos por última vez.

"_Me había prometido sacarte de esta jaula, y ahora moriré en ella…" –los melancólicos orbes le observaban, escondidas y apenas visibles entre las patas claras y obscuras, en tan raro contraste y sangriento fondo._

_-"........."_

_-"Me queda el consuelo de que tal vez pueda reunirme con ellos."_

_-"Voy a extrañarte…"_

_-"Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré mucho. Gracias por no dejarme morir antes de tiempo."_

_-"No sé que decir y el tiempo se me acaba."_

_-"Adiós."_

_-"Adiós."_

Nunca se había sentido tan feo una despedida…

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue la desesperación, una desesperación capaz de congelar sus sentidos: Se había quedado solo.

Solo en un gigantesco _circo de muerte._

Kuroki estaba herido, Duke abatido y su querida amiga probablemente se hallaba muerta. Muerta…

Jigoku le arrastró fuera de la carpa y le encerró en una vieja jaula a modo de carro, a la intemperie; el hombre le miró con desdeña y escupió su rostro, burlonamente, después acomodó su abrigo y se alejó con lentitud.

Patas de perro tan sólo agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar con un dolor que había cargado durantes sus 12 lozanos años. Todo a su alrededor se hallaba impregnado con el olor a muerte, o es que así debía de ser; las lágrimas empaparon sus ojos vino y los sollozos apagados salieron de su boquita, ese amargo sabor a sangre no se había ido. Nunca se había ido.

Temblaba.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un trueno explotó y rápidamente la lluvia se desató sin piedad. El pobre techo agujereado no protegió al canito y la poca paja en la superficie de la jaula no ayudaba demasiado a proporcionar calor.

Tenía miedo.

Le asustaban las tormentas.

Le aterraba el circo.

Vio su reflejo en los nimios charcos que se fueron formando en el interior de la tétrica caja de metal, pero todo lo veía de color rojo.

_Color sangre: El único color que tiene vida._

Tomó rabiosamente el agua entre sus patas y se la arrojó al rostro, sin dejar de llorar, porque quería borrar cualquier rastro de muerte con restregones fuertes e inservibles. Con impotencias. Con manos tan laceradas y que ardían al contacto del fluido… ardían…

Su propia imagen le inspiraba temor.

No pudo limpiarse por completo.

Y quiso gritar de frustración, sin embargo, fue cuestión de minutos para que se quedara plenamente quieto, vacío, con la mirada en la nada.

Pero, ¿qué era la nada?

¿Acaso existía? ¿Qué no el mismo nombre decía que era "nada"? Y aún así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

_**¡BANG!**_

Un relámpago alumbró el lugar y Yami Mutou ya no prestó atención al disparo proveniente del interior de la carpa del circo.

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" -exclamó el dueño de la atracción del pueblo corriendo de regreso, sus pasos chapoteando entre el fango de la tierra.

" – " – "

El disparó le zumbó en sus oídos y sostuvo entre sus manos, con una desgarradora fuerza, al dragón de fierro que había disparado momentos atrás. Dos bolas de fuego sin licencia a matar.

Apretó los ojos y ahogó los sollozos. Oh, las consecuencias de sus actos…

Con ojos llorosos atisbó a su jefe acercársele con una expresión de enfado. El pelinegro cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Esperaba que Yami le perdonara por lo que había hecho.

_Asesino._

¿Lo llamaría así? ¿Lo odiaría? No… él no era un asesino… no un asesino de sueños…

-"Yo…" –tragó saliva y el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar.

…_le maté…_

El de ojos pardos y esmeraldas miró la jaula con cuidado: Los leones comían retazos de carne roja y por todas partes colgaba el brillante pelaje blanco manchado con puntos rojos.

-"Mataste a la loba –soltó fríamente-, ya era hora de que hicieras algo útil, un animal como ese se reemplaza fácilmente" –añadió con soberbia.

Mas para el cuidador, una vida no podía suplir a otra.

-"¿Qué le voy a decir al híbrido?" –susurró ahogado en llanto.

-"La verdad, ¡será algo bueno para reírse en su cara!" –soltó con media sonrisa.

Jigoku salió indiferente de allí, sin voltear a ver al cánido enjaulado, y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

" – " – "

_-"Tsuki" –zumbó el nombre en su mente._

Sus enormes ópalos esmeraldas se abrieron ante la oscuridad de la bodega mientras a lo lejos escuchó el rugir de los leones. Se levantó como pudo, relinchando de dolor y caminó muy despacio hacia la puerta rojiza.

El olor a roble viejo inundó su olfato.

Los cascos de sus patas tenían raspones y el más leve contacto con el piso le escocía. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, Kuroki Kaze miró a través del rabillo de la puerta y lo que vio, fue terrible para su corazón.

A lo lejos, su cuidador se mantenía de rodillas sosteniendo una escopeta entre sus brazos, más allá podía vislumbrar a los grandes felinos pelear por la comida.

Un relincho de sorpresa salió de su hocico al ver el pelaje blanco hecho jirones. Se alejó de la puerta y negó dando fuertes resoplidos. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salinas resbalaron por sus oscuras mejillas equinas.

_-"En paz descanses" –sollozó._

" – " – "

"_Sueños y Deseos…"_

Debía llegar cuanto antes.

"_Mitad humana…"_

Tenía que, tenía que, su alma lo gritaba: ¡Se acaba el tiempo! ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

-"Lo veo –jadeó, deteniéndose sobre una colina-, el circo…" –musitó inaudiblemente, sintiendo el aire frío calarle la piel.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus fuerzas restantes le permitían y finalmente lo encontró allí. Encerrado en una jaula sucia y con su alma atada al espectacular pandemónium.

Algo estaba mal.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del lugar, espantado e intentando recuperar el aliento perdido en toda su carrera. Se sostuvo de golpe de los barrotes y no supo exactamente qué le dijo, pero comenzó a gritarle lleno de preocupación.

Estaba en frenesí, el pequeño estaba bañado en sangre; pronto empezó a calmarse y notó el silencio del otro, profundo y lastimero.

Como un auxilio que no tiene voz.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"………"

La sangre, por lo menos no la mayoría, era suya. Eso tranquilizó un poco al albino, intentó forzar la jaula pero fue en vano, maldijo por lo bajo y se alejó unos pasos, buscando algo.

¿Qué podía estar pasando en la mente de Yami?

Parecía congelado por fuera y por dentro. Un remolino de emociones que remontan a un origen tan tormentoso. Él odiaba recordar…

…porque dolía tanto…

- - - -

"_¡Miren! ¡Miren chicos, un fenómeno!"_

"_¿Y puede ladrar?"_

"_¡No tiene manos, no tiene manos!"_

"_¿Ladrar? ¿Yo?"_

"_¿Eres un monstruo? ¡Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo!"_

"_¡Sí, eso es! ¡Amigo, ¡pero qué vergüenza! Qué feo…"_

"_¿Qué es un monstruo?"_

_- - - -_

"_¿Sucede algo malo?"_

"_Mamá, ¿por qué no tengo manos?"_

"_No las necesitas cariño, eres especial."_

"_¿Soy un monstruo?"_

"…_Yami…"_

"_¿Qué es eso mamá?"_

_- - - -_

"_Nadie te puede hacer sentir menos, sin que tú se los permitas."_

"_¿Ni siquiera mi padre?"_

"_Ni siquiera yo que soy tu madre. Sólo tú, jamás lo olvides."_

_- - - -_

"_No puedo… quiero llorar…"_

_- - - -_

-"¡REACCIONA!" –soltó frustrado el albino, con un terrible azote a la jaula.

Gruñó, maldijo, quería llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía, por qué demonios iba a llorar por un chiquillo al que no conocía!

Rayos, se estaba ablandando demasiado.

-"Te sacaré de aquí" –espetó seguro.

Tomó una fría piedra manchada de lodo y comenzó a golpetear con fuerza el candado. Pasaron 10 minutos en los que las manos pálidas se dañaron con raspones y heridas, y entonces, el dispositivo cedió cayendo a trancazos al suelo húmedo.

-"Toma mi mano… -silencio-… ¡toma mi mano, vamos! –al no obtener respuesta, su rostro se contorsionó en angustia- Por favor, sólo tómala, ¡¿no entiendes que quiero ayudarte?!"

Mordió sus labios mientras sus ojos suplicaban callados, ¿por qué no quería irse? No podía ser demasiado tarde, no podía haber llegado tan tarde. ¡No! ¡No!

El niño alzó el rostro que se había mantenido caído todo ese tiempo y sus ojos, con la nada atemorizante ocupando cada rincón de ellos, le enfocaron indistintamente, sin vida.

Pasó su dedo índice por la herida de su brazo izquierdo y bajando la vista, escribió lentamente con su propia sangre su nombre:

_**M O N S T R U O**_

_- - - -_

"_Y Monstruo será tu nombre…"_

"_Papá, ¿por qué?"_

"_¡Kyoku! ¡Aléjate de él!"_

_- - - -_

_**¡CRASH!**_

El ladrón negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras un relámpago alumbraba fugaz la estancia, lo contempló consternado. ¿Qué hacer?

-"No, no eres un monstruo. ¡Yo estaba equivocado! ¡NO LO ERES!

_- - - -_

_-"Estúpido animal, ¡fíjate en lo que haces!" –levantó una gran piedra y la arrojó._

_-"¡Bakura!"_

_¡Wraaau!_

_Cayó al piso, sujetándose su ojo izquierdo._

_-"No eres más que un maldito monstruo…" –refunfuñó lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase. _

_- - - _

Los ojos amatistas se entrecerraron y pronto el odio se apoderó de ellos. Esas gemas hermosas se destrozaron ferozmente.

"…vete…" –siseó en una mezcla de frialdad y tristeza, pero sonando firme.

"No" –contestó rotundo.

-"Vete, vete. ¡Vete! ¡Comprende de una maldita vez! ¡Este es el circo y yo soy su maldita atracción principal, ACÉPTALO PORQUE YO YA LO HICE! ¡LARGO!"

-"¡NUNCA! ¡No eres una simple marioneta, demonios!"

-"¡¿Qué sabes tú que me arrojaste piedras?!"

El ambiente se tensó y Bakura no supo qué contestar. Era verdad, él lo había lastimado, el pequeño estaba bien si lo odiaba. El peliblanco sintió algo hundirse en su pecho, algo demasiado pesado.

Cuando vio al pelirrojo, vio a un niño con un enorme llanto y coraje contenidos. Por qué las personas no podían dejar de lastimar…

-"Sé que eres diferente, eso te hace especial…"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos me engañan con eso? –sollozó- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¡¿Qué quieres?! Por favor vete, márchate, por favor…"

-"Hasta que la luz venga y mi sombra no sea más que una mancha por desaparecer, hasta entonces, no me verás más."

-"No lo entiendes –susurró-, estoy tan… cansado…"

Fue el murmullo de sus últimas palabras antes de caer agotado sobre la rígida superficie de metal frío y con escasa paja. Un trueno pareció enmudecer todos los sonidos de la noche por unos cuantos segundos; después, la tormenta se intensificó, trayendo consigo tremendos vendavales que vapuleaban los árboles sin piedad.

Bakura se quitó el abrigo blanco que traía encima y con sumo cuidado, lo colocó alrededor de patas de perro. Lo sacó de aquella jaula podrida y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

Lo sintió temblar, y no supo definir si era por el frío o por todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido.

Levantó la vista hacia el circo y con una última mirada de pesadumbre, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. Cubrió al híbrido de la lluvia lo más que le fuera posible y pensó, si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Por qué las personas no podían dejar de lastimar…

…porque no podían evitarlo, y previendo eso, todos los seres humanos nacimos también con el poder de curar…

-"Perdón."

Musitó el albino arrepentido.

-"Perdón, no te mereces esta pena."

" – " – "

-"Tranquilízate, no has despegado la vista de la ventana desde que llegamos."

-"Lo sé Joey, es que aún no sé nada de Bakura y ya pasaron muchas horas. Ya anocheció y la lluvia sólo empeora" –respondió afligido.

-"Es cierto, pero ten fe, sabes que estamos hablando de Bakura, es duro de roer, Ryou" –sonrió.

-"Gracias."

-"Ahí viene, y no viene solo…"

Ante las palabras de Marik, todos se pararon al instante y se dirigieron hacia donde él estaba, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Y en efecto, la figura del ladrón se abría paso entre la lluvia y la oscuridad.

La figura del ladrón Bakura y su valioso robo: un pequeño niño con patas de perro.

_**Continuará…**_

Eso de "continuará", presiento que me hará ganarme la guillotina por tanto tiempo perdido. Lamento las molestias a las personitas que leían la historia, ya sé que soy muy impuntual.

**Clumsykitty: **A ti ni te miro porque no te esperaste, ibas a darle el ojo al pre-estreno XD Y sí, ya releyéndolo me di cuenta que sí está triste; la cosa mejorará ahora, mas ahora no es un siempre ;)

**Randa1: **Si tú querías matarme si escribía, no quiero pensar ahora que no escribo que harás. Rex anda cansado y él no hace nada sin antes consultarme Randita :)

**Yuni: **Dios mío, Año nuevo y Navidad, ¡sí que me tomé mi tempo! Cierto, me debes el concierto tanto como yo debo terminar esta historia, cielos. Gracias Yuni, por siempre andar leyéndome :)

Capítulo nuevo y bueno, no olviden sonreír criaturas, que aún a la persona más triste le agrada que le dediquen una sonrisa :)

Rex les manda saludos a todos.

¡Nos vemos!

Kida Luna.


	9. Un ladrón distinto a los demás

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 8: Un ladrón distinto a los demás…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para __**Glaring Ryu**__, que a pesar de que el tiempo pase y las circunstancias cambien, siempre habrá alguien que hará la diferencia en algún momento de tu vida. Así que, no olvides nunca sonreír, porque siempre habrá una persona esperando para ti._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Las preguntas se dispararon una tras otra, pero bastó una sola mirada seria de esos ojos castaños para que todos guardaran silencio. Alguien dormitaba en sus brazos y el ladrón no estaba dispuesto a que pasara otro mal rato.

-"Ryou, tenemos que hablar. El resto de ustedes será mejor que se vayan de aquí."

Antes de que Marik, Malik y Joey respingarán por dicho comentario, el albino se fue escaleras arribas mientras Ryou les pedía amablemente que se retirasen, no sin antes prometerles contar todo los detalles en cuanto los viese.

-"¿Bakura?" –preguntó vacilante, asomándose a la habitación del aludido.

-"Adelante."

Asintió y entró en la habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Observó con atención al ladrón, quien recostaba sobre su abrigo manchado al pequeño patas de perro.

-"Bakura, ¿acaso tú…?"

-"No podía dejarlo ahí –susurró-. Se estaba muriendo."

-"Podría pescar un resfriado si se queda así –comentó para desviar la atención del mayor-, me encargaré de despertarlo y ayudarle a asearse, ¿por qué no preparas una cama improvisada para que pueda descansar? Lo necesita."

-"De acuerdo" –asintió.

El albino menor sujetó a la criatura con delicadeza, percibiendo el olor a tierra mezclada con sangre seca, y la piel fría y húmeda. Ryou estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un lamento, cuando el rostro serio de su oscuridad le advirtió no hacerlo.

Y él comprendió.

No estaban allí para sentir lástima del pequeño sino para ayudarlo. Se dirigió al baño que Bakura tenía en su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ambos. Lo recostó sobre los azulejos blancos, todavía el abrigo blanco cubriendo su lacerado cuerpecillo.

Ryou abrió la llave de la tina, buscando una temperatura tibia, después empezó a revolver en el agua las esencias aromáticas de los shampoos que había allí dispuestos. Revolvió un poco con su mano el líquido cristalino, sintiendo la calidez y el vapor subir hasta su muñeca.

-"¿Quién eres?"

La débil y desorientada vocecilla captó su atención de inmediato. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el niño y tomó asiento en el suelo, enfrente de él. Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-"Me llamo Ryou, mi amigo te trajo aquí."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No lo sé –negó con la cabeza-, pero Bakura siempre hace cosas que yo no entiendo."

La sonrisa del peliblanco se achicó mientras sus ojos parecían tornarse ligeramente tristes, como si la incomprensión estuviese aplastándolos poco a poco y no les importase. El dolor no importaba.

Sólo el deseo de obtener una respuesta.

-"¿Por qué?" –volvió a repetir, un poco más consciente.

-"Tal vez, él vio algo en ti."

Patas de perro tuvo ganas de lanzarse a risotadas, y se permitió echarse una ojeada a sí mismo. Estaba sucio, sangre enredando sus cabellos y su ropa, la cual estaba hecho jirones; sus patas, tanto delanteras como traseras, cubiertas de raspones.

Y el olor que despedía se le antojó insoportable. Lucía exactamente como un animal de la calle, y por primera vez, esa apreciación no le causó ira ni tristeza.

_Indiferencia._

Si hubiera tenido a su madre, se habría preocupado por verse limpio para ella, porque sino de seguro sería regañado.

_Indiferencia._

Si tuviera a Tsuki, probablemente lo habría bañado a lengüetazos, ladrándole apenas que su bonita cara no se podría apreciar si no se la lavaba bien.

_Indiferencia._

Si tuviera a Duke Deblin a su lado, tal vez las risas burlonas de su compañero lo habrían hecho enojar tanto que habría acudido rápidamente a echarse un cubetazo de agua encima.

_Indiferencia._

Porque al final, nadie estaba allí para decirle que se veía más terrible que nunca, _pero que aún así era querido._

A pesar de ser un monstruo.

Ryou alargó una mano para darle una caricia en la cabeza, pensando en que le haría bien tratar de reconfortarlo. Apenas sus dedos rozaron los mechones rubios, una garra voló rápida contra su mano.

La muñeca fue retrocedida y sostenida con premura, mientras los ojos cafés observaban las garras negras, algo desgastadas y rotas, y también, filosas.

-"No lo hagas –murmuró-, no lo hagas, si no sabes por qué me tienes aquí."

El albino se levantó sin más, no sintiendo reproche alguno, y cerró el grifo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

-"Puede que no sepa muchas cosas –susurró sin siquiera voltearlo a ver-, pero apuesto a que tampoco te has puesto a pensar en por qué Bakura te ha dejado usar su habitación."

Y cerró, quedando así Yami solo.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, apoyándose en las paredes transparentes. Acarició con una mano su cuello, notando como el pañuelo rojo alrededor suyo se resbalaba al piso, totalmente maltratado y con algunos cortes.

Sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de preocupación y atrapó el pedazo de tela entre sus garras, olfateando con desesperación, intentando encontrar el perfume a manzanas que su madre desprendía.

Y en su lugar, halló el hedor de la sangre.

Yami reprimió un aullido lastimero, viendo su único objeto de valor roto. Se levantó despacio y lo dobló con sumo cuidado, poniéndolo al lado del abrigo en el que había sido envuelto.

Unas dudas después, decidió al fin ingresar en la tina, haciendo un mohín de disgusto al sentir todo su cuerpo reclamarle de dolor. Se recargó contra uno de los bordes y dejó el que al agua se llevase el color tinto que estaba pegado a sus patas.

Recordó las escenas de hace unos momentos atrás, una persona alta y de cabellos blancos, gritándole que lo sacaría de su infierno.

Yami sonrió, divertido.

Porque no podía huir. No importase a dónde fuese ni a cuántas facetas cambiase el lugar en el que se encontrara, la pena y la amargura jamás lo abandonarían. Adoraban estar con él.

Y el pequeño empezaba a pensar que no tenía más opción que aceptarlas en su vida.

Hundió su cabeza dentro del agua, sintiendo la presión del líquido rodearle, y después la sacó, percibiendo sus mechones caer pesadamente. Despejó su frente con sus dedos, sin prisa.

Volteó a ver a la puerta del baño.

_-"Puede que no sepa muchas cosas, pero apuesto a que tampoco te has puesto a pensar en por qué Bakura te ha dejado usar su habitación."_

-"Bakura."

Recordaba ese nombre, cómo olvidarlo si fue el mismo chico que le corrió a pedradas. Abrazó sus rodillas desnudas y gruñó, apretando sus dientes; sintiéndose humillado por recibir la caridad de alguien que de seguro le había tenido lástima.

Una que ya había descubierto en ese tal Ryou, también.

Viró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y enfocó su vista en la ventanilla situada un poco más arriba suyo. El paisaje que reflejaba era oscuro, siendo iluminado brevemente por algunos relámpagos.

La lluvia, que casi podía considerar su eterna compañera, no había dejado de caer.

Sujetó una pieza de jabón entre sus patas, y haciendo espuma, se dedicó a intentar borrar todas esas manchas de muerte de su piel. Porque muy en el fondo sabía, que por más duro que lo intentase, jamás lograría hacerlas desaparecer de su corazón.

" – " – "

-"¿Qué pretendes?"

La suave pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras la persona a quien iba dirigida se encontraba revolviendo mantas y frazadas. El emisor caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá enfrente del otro, y posó una mano en su hombro, deteniendo sus actos y obligándolo a cruzar miradas.

Ryou le sonrió con gentileza.

-"¿Qué pretendes, Bakura, con un ser tan roto y asustado?"

El aludido le miró fijamente unos segundos más, para después permitirse sentarse en el suelo, y así continuar su tarea de buscar una tela calentita.

-"Nada" –fue su respuesta.

-"Yo creo que él espera algo más que nada."

-"¿Perdón?" –inquirió, alzando una ceja.

-"Como lo escuchaste, si tu respuesta es esa –se puso de pie-, él no estará mucho tiempo aquí, entonces."

Siguió con la mirada a su hikari, hasta verlo entrar en la cocina para prender la cafetera y comenzar a preparar algo de chocolate caliente. Regresó su atención a su tarea de seguir eligiendo entre prenda y prenda.

El ladrón se preguntó, si esta vez había robado el objeto perfecto. O si todo había sido producto de sus frenéticos impulsos por arreglar una vieja herida.

Y por supuesto, también se cuestionaba, a quién pertenecía en realidad esa profunda cicatriz abierta…

" – " – "

-"¡Joey!"

-"¡Jajaja! ¡A quién tenemos aquí! ¡Hola, pequeño Mokuba! ¡Ouch!" –se quejó un poco al sentir cómo el pelinegro le abrazaba de golpe.

-"Mokuba, procura que no se te peguen las pulgas."

De repente, la lluvia dejó mojarlo cuando vio una silueta alta posar un paraguas encima de ambos, con el más claro propósito de evitar que el niño en sus brazos se mojara.

-"Hola a ti también, Kaiba" –sacó la lengua.

-"Joey, ¿por qué estas en medio de la lluvia?"

-"Ah, ya sabes, un ladrón llegó a la casa de Ryou y me corrió a mí y a los dos psicópatas morenos. La misma historia de siempre" –rió, revolviendo los cabellos del chiquillo.

-"Anda, Mokuba, de seguro que el perro tiene huesos que roer."

-"¡Seto! No le digas así."

-"Jajaja, está bien Moki, ya estoy acostumbrado a los feroces ataques de tu hermano el ogro –levantó sus brazos y fingió que sus dedos eran garras-. Anda, haz caso y ve con el gruñón" –le empujó suavemente.

El rubio se pasó por la mano por la frente, quitando las gotas de lluvia que se habían acumulado en su flequillo.

-"Hey, Kaiba" –llamó antes de que ambos hermanos se retirasen.

-"Dime."

-"Cuando tengas tiempo –se dio media vuelta, sin dejar de observarlos-, deberías pasarte por casa de Ryou. Creo que hay algo que deberías ver tú también."

Antes de que el castaño hiciera alguna pregunta, Joey Wheeler alzó su mano mientras se volteaba por completo, en señal de despedida.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó, con la lluvia encima de él. Y mientras cerraba los ojos, sonrió un poco, pensando en qué un poco de compañía le vendría bien a cualquiera.

Incluso a un extraño y perdido niño.

" – " – "

Alguien tocó a la puerta, antes de que esta fuera abierta sutilmente. Ryou entró y depositó algo sobre la tapa del bote de ropa sucia, y respetando la intimidad del invitado en su casa, informó desde su posición:

-"Te he traído algo de ropa. Realmente fue algo difícil hallar un poco –rió nervioso-, pero menos mal que Yugi siempre olvida un algo de la suya cuando se queda a dormir."

Y con las mismas, se retiró en calma.

El híbrido aferró sus garritas a una toalla, hasta jalarla para salir de la tina, vaciar el agua y comenzar a secarse el cuerpo.

La quemazón y las picaduras pronto se hicieron palpitar con vida, sacándole uno que otro gruñido de incomodidad a cada roce indeseado que la toalla incitase en su pequeño cuerpo.

Enrollándola alrededor suyo, se acercó y tomó la ropa entre sus manos, olfateándola un poco. El nombre de Yugi y el olor en ellas se le antojaron vagamente familiares, pero no se molestó en profundizar en ello.

Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño, no sin antes agarrar el paliacate de su madre consigo.

Bajó las escaleras, estimulado por el olor dulce que provenía de abajo. Siguiendo a su nariz se asomó hacia la cocina, observando al peliblanco de antes moverse y servir algunas tazas.

Después volteó hacia la sala, donde aquel que le había traído a esa casa se encontraba, ocupado en organizar algo, por lo que parecía. Dio unos pasos, admirando lo alto del lugar y lo espacioso que era.

En comparación con su pequeña casita, era hermoso y desprendía un calor que espantaba el frío de la tormenta de afuera.

Sus patas sintieron el tapete verde que delineaba el área correspondiente a la sala, los hilillos muy pequeñísimos de terciopelo haciéndole cosquillas a sus 'piecitos'. Yami, fascinado ante la calidez y la suavidad de la alfombra, se permitió sentarse en sus cuatro patas sobre ella.

Sus ojos rojos fijos en Bakura, quien se hallaba dándole la espalda, sin notar aún su presencia.

-"¿Sabes? No deberías mirarlo tan feo, es malhumorado y enojón, pero es una buena persona."

Yami lanzó un gritito, volteando rápidamente a su derecha, donde Ryou se encontraba agachado a un lado mientras sostenía una taza de porcelana en cada mano.

-"¿Chocolate?" –le ofreció el envase más cercano a él.

El canito no dijo ni media palabra cuando el albino le acercó el objeto, obligándolo a tomarlo con sus patas delanteras. Ryou sonrió, levantándose y acercándose hacia su contraparte, quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos ante el inesperado aullido que el más bajo había lanzado.

Las pupilas escarlatas observaron la taza en sus manos, después se dirigieron hacia Ryou y Bakura, regresando por último al objeto que todavía estaba sosteniendo. Olió apenas su contenido, percibiendo el dulce aroma marear y tentar sus sentidos.

-"Pruébalo, te aseguro que te encantará –habló el albino menor-. A Bakura no le agrada el chocolate caliente –alzó los hombros, viendo al aludido levantarse del suelo-, pero él se lo pierde."

Ryou se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Bakura hacer lo mismo en el otro, mientras el híbrido no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Finalmente, el ladrón se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-"Estaba preparando un lugar para que puedas dormir."

Yami frunció el entrecejo.

-"No lo necesito."

-"No te pregunte si lo necesitabas, tan sólo dije que lo estoy haciendo."

El pelirrojo mordió sus labios, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos en la comisura de estos, en un intento por no soltarle gritos al que lo había salvado de aquel circo. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de si ahora estaría mejor allí.

-"No lo necesito" –volvió a repetir.

Bajó la vista hacia la taza humeante en sus manos y tomó un sorbo, saboreando la exquisitez del chocolate y sintiendo cómo su estómago se llenaba de un placentero calor. Se relamió la boca, volteando hacia el otro lado para contemplar a Ryou.

-"De nada" –respondió éste, entendiendo el mensaje que el cachorro no había podido expresar en palabras.

En ese momento Bakura se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia él. La criatura tuvo el impulso de retroceder ante su cercanía, pero una mano del peliblanco lo sujetó del brazo mientras la otra le quitaba su chocolate, dejándolo sobre la alfombra.

Después, él tomó el paliacate desgastado que Yami conservaba a un lado suyo.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"¡Dámelo!" –gruñó, intentando arrebatárselo.

Bakura se puso de pie, ignorando los gruñidos y saltos del más pequeño por recuperar el trapito rojo. Entonces, el ladrón se retiró hacia un armario, sacando una cajita negra y apartando la tapa.

Yami caminó hasta quedar junto al sofá en donde Ryou estaba, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al lado del albino amigable, quien tan sólo le sonrió.

El ladrón regresó para sentarse en el sillón enfrente de ambos y comenzó a remover algunas cosas dentro de la caja, hasta sacar un pedazo de algodón, una aguja y una hilera roja.

Ryou acarició los cabellos del híbrido, olvidándose del incidente anterior y concibiendo un poco más de confianza para realizar aquel acto.

-"No lo parece, ¿verdad? –le susurró bajito, captando su atención- Bakura es una persona fría y difícil, aún yo todavía no consigo entenderlo del todo. Pero es muy bueno arreglando cosas rotas, a veces, él simplemente sabe qué hilos jalar."

Yami le observó con su carita en alto, para poder apreciar los ojos cafés y amables de su interlocutor. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia el otro albino, quien aproximaba la prenda sucia a su boca y cortaba algún hilo que había trazado con sus dientes.

Y entonces, el ladrón volvía a coser y a coser, haciendo y deshaciendo, su mirada seria y sus manos firmes agitándose una y otra vez.

Ryou soltó unas risitas, provocando que el niño voltease a verlo, confundido.

-"Aunque parezca perdido, sé que puede darte un poco de luz, si se lo permites –le murmuró con simpatía-. Yo tengo que soportarlo día a día –volvió a reír-, pero me hace feliz. Ese ladrón que ves allá…"

Le señaló con el dedo y el pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada.

-"…es diferente al resto. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

Yami negó.

-"Porque él sabe curar cuando nadie más puede hacerlo. Eso lo hace único y delicado de comprender, pero si te fijas bien –cerró sus ojos-, si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta que está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no hacerte sentir solo."

El cánido le estudió con atención, persiguiendo cada movimiento de sus dedos con la mirada y contemplando la expresión decidida en aquel rostro que lo había sacado de aquella jaula rota, siendo vapuleada por la lluvia y el congelante viento.

Y tampoco pasó desapercibido, ante sus ojos, la dedicación que estaba siendo puesta en su paliacate.

Avistó de reojo la tacita de porcelana, humeante, que había dejado en la alfombra. Y aunque no lo hizo, Yami tuvo ganas de sonreír.

Porque en aquel lugar, había alguien que le escuchaba y le decía cosas tiernas y amables. Y también, alguien que intentaba, a su extraña y ruda manera, componer un poco de lo malo que había acaecido en su vida.

Así que, por unos breves momentos, se permitió estar tranquilo.

Dejando a Bakura el ladrón, distinto al resto de los ladrones, coser el recuerdo de su madre. Un recuerdo que podría tener el olor a manzanas de ella, y de igual manera, la esencia de un extraño pidiéndole que le diese la mano.

Y tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba, no sería tan malo si él aceptase ese simple gesto. Después de todo, las cosas simples solían ser las más valiosas, ¿no es así?

_**Continuará…**_

Ains, lo admito, he tardado demasiado pero ya pienso retomar esta historia. Acabo de terminar de re-editar los capítulos anteriores, sólo un chequeo de errores ortográficos.

Rex- Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, Luna promete ser más regular para actualizar :)

Disculpas y muchos saludos a todas aquellas personitas que se pasan y se dan el tiempo de leer esto.

Rex- Ryu, no sabemos si sigues leyendo pero, este regalo sigue siendo tuyo y trataremos de terminarlo :)

¡Saludos a todos y nos estamos viendo!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	10. Cuéntame, ¿a qué sabe la felicidad?

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 9: Cuéntame, ¿a qué sabe la felicidad?**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, que por si algún día tienes dudas y temores, no olvides que siempre habrá respuestas y fuerzas para hacerles frente. Y cuando consigas vencerlos, recuerda todo lo que te han enseñado, y sé feliz con ello._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Era medianoche y aún no había podido conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos perseguían el juego de sombras que se retorcía en las paredes oscuras y blancas, sus oídos auscultaban el arrullante y pacífico sonido de la lluvia al caer.

Y a pesar de todo, no tenía frío.

Había una soledad extraña en el ambiente, una que pensó no volvería a sentir jamás. Ese sentimiento de que no hay nadie más contigo en el pequeño e insignificante espacio donde te encuentras, y sin embargo, es una soledad que te invita a reflexionar sobre tantas cosas.

Un silencio que todos necesitamos más de una vez en la vida. Porque es en esos momentos, cuando tu mente y tu corazón se fusionan en uno solo, que uno es capaz de descubrir una verdad oculta y maravillosa.

Sea para bien, sea para mal.

Pero por un breve segundo, es como si todo cobrara sentido a pesar de que no puedes comprenderlo por completo. Porque de alguna forma, sabes que nada malo puede pasarte.

Tienes todo el tiempo para sentirte seguro, sólo por un breve segundo. Y sabes que eso es más que suficiente.

-"¿Por qué?" –susurró elevando su pata derecha.

Un relámpago alumbró la sala, patas de perro ni siquiera se mosqueó, permaneciendo acostado en el sillón con una manta encima. Admirando su propia garra.

Después la bajó y volteó hacia la derecha, observando un platón redondo sobre el taburete. Estaba lleno de agua y suavizante, y en una de las esquinas podía vislumbrar una de las puntas rojas de su paliacate.

Yami no entendía por qué se molestaban en hacer todo eso por él.

Sin embargo, le agradaba que le prestasen atención, así que dando media vuelta se acomodó y apretó la manta entre sus patitas. Era hora de descansar.

" – " – "

-"Lo siento…"

_-"Yo también."_

Los ojos tristes y esmeraldas se tropezaron con otros de igual color, totalmente devastados. Se levantó a duras penas y entre la protección de las sombras, Kuroki chocó suavemente su frente con la de la persona que todo ese tiempo había cuidado de él y de sus compañeros.

Duke sujetó su gran hocico y lloró, su cuerpo temblando mientras los gentiles relinchos del caballo intentaban calmarle. Se separó y volteó a su alrededor.

Los perros le miraban acongojados, asomando sus caritas uno sobre otro por entre los barrotes de las jaulas. Las panteras y los tigres se mantenían agazapados en el suelo.

Las llamas contemplándolo con pena. Algunas hienas soltando unas risas muertas, revolviéndose en su paja seca y dura, como perdidas.

Y una jaula vacía al fondo, con la rejilla abierta y oxidada. _Vacía._

Duke bajó la mirada al suelo y acarició por última vez al equino. Tomó su abrigo de un perchero que había allí y salió; tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos, caminando hacia el carrito de afuera de la gran carpa de colores.

Y cuando los abrió, Duke cayó de rodillas sobre el lodo, la garganta doliéndole y el corazón quebrándosele en mil pedazos, como cuando enorme piedra rompe un cristal.

_**¡CRASH!**_

El relámpago alumbró por completo el carrito desocupado, la puertecilla chirriando hacia delante y hacia atrás, siendo jugueteada por el hosco viento. El viejo candado roto y hundiéndose entre un pequeño riachuelo sucio que la lluvia había formado.

Y allí, mojándose por la tormenta, Duke descubrió que había perdido a su amigo patas de perro.

Sollozó.

Porque tal vez, el niño no había podido soportar más…

" – " – "

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Abrió los párpados con pereza, intentando enfocar a la persona enfrente suyo. La imagen desconocida de un niño de alborotados cabellos negros y ojos grises lo asustó demasiado, haciéndolo caerse del sillón.

-"¡Estás bien!"

Sacudió la cabeza, la manta con la que había dormido descansando sobre sus patas.

-"Mokuba, ¡ven acá! No seas impertinente."

-"No trataba de serlo, hermano" –suspiró ante el regaño.

El niño se alejó hasta donde el más alto estaba. Cuando Yami lo miró, se hizo para atrás, poniendo por instinto una 'mano' en su cara, para protegerse. El castaño rió un poco.

-"Creo que sí me recuerdas."

-"¡Seto! –le golpeó amistosamente el menor- ¡Lo estás asustando!"

Y corrió al lado del híbrido, agachándose a su lado y dándole un efusivo abrazo.

-"¡Hola! –saludó alegre, separándose- Mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba, y ese de allá es mi hermano. No te preocupes, luce feroz y gruñón."

-"¡Mokuba!"

-"Pero no te hará nada, jajaja. ¡Yo estoy para defenderte!" –se golpeó el pecho con satisfacción.

Seto Kaiba pasó una mano por su frente, apartando su flequillo y suspirando en resignación. Acercándose a ambos, Kaiba también se sentó en el suelo, poniéndose a su nivel.

Entonces, extendió una mano.

-"Lamento lo ocurrido –dijo con mirada seria, su voz sonando sincera-. Todos podemos equivocarnos, ¿cierto?"

Patas de perro alzó el ceño, desconfiado, pero animado por los suaves empujones y alegres palabras de Mokuba, aceptó el gesto. Kaiba le sonrió, muy a su manera, cortés y sin perder nunca la formalidad.

-"Bien, me alegra ver que estemos en buenos términos –comentó poniéndose de pie-. Iré a hablar con los fantasmas de la casa, espero que el enano de mi hermano no te cause muchos problemas."

-"¡Ogro!" –le sacó la lengua el aludido.

-"Y así me quieres" –sonrió burlón, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El pelirrojo no había entendido muy bien ese tipo de relación que los hermanos Kaiba llevaban, donde los insultos y las sonrisas eran algo que iban acompañados uno al lado de otro.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ellos cuando sintió un jalón en su camisa.

-"Vamos a jugar, ¿quieres?"

Yami tan sólo asintió ante la sonrisa de Mokuba, quien se levantaba de inmediato y corría hacia el sofá donde hacía minutos atrás, él había estado durmiendo.

Abrió su mochila y empezó a buscar algo en su interior. Los ojos escarlatas le miraron con confusión.

-"¿Te agrada el domino?" –sonrió, mostrando una caja larga y verde limón en una de sus manos.

" – " – "

_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

-"¡Ya voy!"

_¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! __¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

El peliblanco mayor lo pasó de largo y le ganó en abrirle la puerta, una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-"¡Deja de estar fastidiando, maldito moreno del demonio!"

Marik se rió, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

-"Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué ladrón tenemos aquí?" –se mofó.

Y Bakura estuvo a punto de azotarle la puerta a él y a sus otros acompañantes, cuando Ryou muy amablemente se interpuso, riendo nervioso.

-"Pasen, por favor, jeje."

-"Gracias Ryou, es bueno ver que hay gente con cordura aquí."

-"¡FUERA!"

-"¡Bakura! –regañó- ¿Podrías comportarte?"

-"Sí, ¿podrías comportarte?" –fingió imitar la voz de Ryou.

Y antes de que Marik pudiera echarse a reír otra vez, una mano en su oreja lo jaló hacia dentro.

-"¡Malik, suéltame!"

-"Un día de estos harás que nos corran de aquí."

Ryou cerró la puerta, riendo un poco. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina con los demás, cuando vio cómo Yugi se desviaba para ir hacia donde estaban los otros dos niños.

El pelirrojo tan sólo volteo a verlo para dedicarle una sonrisa, haciéndole entender que luego se reuniría con ellos.

-"Y luego mueves esta ficha hacia acá, así, ¿ves?"

El otro asintió, imitando las acciones del pelinegro. Pronto, vislumbró a alguien parecido a él acercarse.

-"Hola, soy Yugi, ¿me recuerdas?"

Patas de perro escondió sus 'manos' detrás de su espalda y bajando la cabeza, asintió débilmente, sintiéndose culpable por haber roto el juguete del pelirrojo tiempo atrás.

-"Ah, creo que sí –rió nervioso-. ¿Importa si me uno?"

Mokuba gritó alegre y afirmó por ambos, dándole espacio a Yugi para sentarse junto a ellos. Yami tan sólo observó con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos que el nuevo jugador hacía.

Y poco a poco olvidó los viejos incidentes, dejando al pequeño pelirrojo que le hablase y le diese algunas instrucciones del juego. Ciertamente, estaba pasando un rato agradable.

" – " – "

Los días fueron pasando lentamente al compás que un cambio se desarrollaba, como la flor que abre sus pétalos con pereza, dentro de patas de perro.

Descubrió otra faceta en aquellas personas que anteriormente le hubiesen repudiado. Conoció la rutina diaria de Ryou, la limpieza que se esforzaba en darle a su casa día a día, la comida preparada, con ese olor delicioso y ese sabor casero que hace mucho él no probaba.

Los momentos que ambos peliblancos compartían con él, aunque Yami casi no hablase, pero sí que se entretenía escuchando las palabras animadas del albino menor y los gestos graciosos y enojados con los que respondía el mayor.

Luego venían las noches, con las tazas de café o de chocolate caliente, y las galletitas que el ladrón siempre salía a comprar para los tres.

En esos momentos, el híbrido sintió que formaba parte de una familia, tal vez no del todo, pero sabía que aunque no pudiese expresarse por completo, el ya había encajado ahí.

Y entonces, se preguntaba qué habría sido de sus amigos en el circo, ¿se acordarían de él? ¿Y qué hay de Tsuki?

El niño pensó que quizás estaría en el cielo, al lado de su madre, vigilándolo como siempre solía hacer. Se preguntó, en algún rincón de su mente, si algún día regresaría a ese lugar de colores, sin sentir la tristeza ni la melancolía que impregnaba el ambiente.

Quiso saber también cómo se encontraría Kuroki, o las llamas que habían resultado heridas. Y en un último pensamiento, se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando.

No queriendo traer a su mente la reacción que su captor en aquel sitio tendría al no haberlo encontrado allí, la mañana siguiente al día en que la loba muriera…

" – " – "

-"¡Qué estás haciendo!"

-"¡No puede salir, aún no se ha recuperado!"

-"¡Me importa un demonio eso, si no sale, QUE SE VAYA!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

El látigo hizo que tanto el cuidador como el animal retrocedieran. El rostro de Jigoku, transfigurado por la ira de perder a su fuente de dinero y fama, estaba totalmente desesperado por recuperar a su público.

Lanzaba improperios al aire y forzaba a las criaturas hasta el límite en cada espectáculo que ofrecía. Los animales, rápidamente, empezaban a perder su condición y fuerzas.

Pero Duke seguía rehusándose a permitir al dueño hacer uso de su amigo el equino, cuya salud aún no era lo suficientemente estable, y menos con el trato que estaba seguro el peliplateado le daría apenas entrase a escena.

-"¡¿Qué está mal con todos ustedes?!"

_**¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**_

Algunos acróbatas negaron con la cabeza, tirando al suelo sus aros de colores y abandonando el circo. Para siempre.

La domadora se agachó y abrazó a su pantera, quien emitió un débil maullido, no teniendo la capacidad de ponerse de pie. La mirada furiosa pasó entonces hacia los monos, los cuales alzaron sus hocicos redondeados para observarle con tristeza.

Los dientes fueron machacados con rabia y el látigo comenzó a pasearse por todas las jaulas, provocando gruñidos, aullidos y chillidos de terror.

-"¡Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo!" –gritó fuertemente.

Unas hienas rieron, burlonas, incitando que el látigo diera ferozmente contra su jaula, haciendo que esta rodará por los suelos mientras los cánidos ladraban con susto.

-"No sé que vayas a hacer –siseó con amenaza-, pero ellos son tu responsabilidad. Así que, o salen a entretener a la gente, ¡O TÚ Y ELLOS SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

Con un último golpe, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Duke Deblin abrió sus ojos verdes, contemplando al resto de los animales –y a unos cuantos compañeros del circo- devolverle la mirada, azorados y confundidos.

Y bajó la cabeza, pretendiendo encontrar una solución que no existía, porque la respuesta ya era conocida por todos:

_Ellos no aguantarían por mucho tiempo._

" – " – "

El reloj marcaba la medianoche de nuevo. Eran mediados de septiembre y la lluvia cada vez se transformaba en un rocío más manso.

Se revolvió sobre el sillón y apretujó un poco la manta contra sí, percibiendo la calma a su alrededor, como un suave arrullo. Ahora, no había nada que temer.

Y ese hecho, era precisamente lo que asustaba a Yami.

¿Cuánto duraría toda esa paz antes de esfumarse? Él no lo sabía. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería que eso pasase. Suspiró. Nunca había tenido una vida así, porque siempre le era arrebatada, por eso la idea de que esto no sería para siempre no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Dio media vuelta, encarando el respaldo del sofá, y pasó una de sus patas por su cuello, deleitándose con la sutil textura de su pañuelo. Sonrió. Sus ojos rojos bajaron para examinarlo, brillando entre la oscuridad de la sala.

Podía sentir las costuras con sus dedos redondos y caninos, avistar los parches de tela, cuyos tonos rojizos diferían uno de otro, con los que habían sido rellenados los huecos; y claro, igual podía atrapar la esencia de manzanas que desprendía.

Limpio y suave.

No era el mismo paliacate de antes, pero sabía que Bakura había hecho todo lo posible por enmendarlo y entregárselo tal y como alguna vez fue. Y no había fallado. Realmente había rescatado la única pizca de felicidad que conservaba de su pasado.

En verdad, Bakura era un ladrón especial, porque fue capaz de atrapar la alegría que le proporcionaba el único tesoro de su niñez.

Y sólo por ello, Yami le estaba muy agradecido.

" – " – "

Interminables luces de colores iluminaron el oscuro lugar, lejos de la ciudad. El sonido característico del circo cantó por todos lados mientras en su interior sólo reinaba el silencio.

Las grandes letras en neón centellearon, soltando chispas.

_Sueños y Deseos._

Adentro de la inmensa carpa las sombras engullían todo, devorando hasta el más mínimo resquicio de luz.

En la bodega donde estaban los animales, un fuerte resoplido se escuchó. La cabeza con el largo hocico negro fue levantada, olfateando el aire raro y abismal que se cernía sobre todos.

Las hienas se revolvieron inquietas en su jaula, asomándose por los barrotes ante la mirada verde y seria del caballo, quien habían pensado dormitaba.

_-"¿Es cierto?"_

Ninguna respuesta vino, por lo que volvió a bajar la cabeza, colocándola sobre sus patas delanteras. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se cerraron, la vista todavía fija en la oscuridad del lugar.

La pantera movió sus orejas, despertada por el balbuceo de las hienas. Sus pupilas mieles se abrieron, revelando esa mirada felina y elegante.

_-"¿Es cierto qué?"_

Respondió desde su jaula, fijando su vista en el caballo negro, logrando ubicarlo gracias a sus facultades nocturnas.

_-"Ya viene."_

_-"¿Nuestra muerte, ya viene? No tienes que decir cosas que ya todos aquí sabemos a la perfección –maulló bajito-. En vez de eso, deberías hacer lo que yo y pensar que harás una vez que estés fuera de esta jaula."_

Nadie dijo nada, las pocas criaturas que oían la conversación no se atrevieron a refutar lo que la felina había dicho. Pues ciertamente, tenía la razón.

_-"A mí me gusta el circo."_

El caballo y la pantera voltearon hacia otra jaula, donde un cachorrillo se asomaba, moviendo la cola.

_-"A mí me gusta el circo –repitió-, pero no me agrada ese señor."_

_-"Que no te escuche –rió la pantera con ironía-, que no te escuche o te echará más pronto que a nosotros a la calle."_

_-"¿Y cuál es el punto? –aulló el que parecía ser el hermano mayor- Ni tú ni yo soportaremos a este paso –bufó-. Considérate afortunada si sales de aquí con vida o con fuerzas."_

Kuroki Kaze cerró sus pesados párpados, notando cómo todos empezaban a callarse, ya fuese para dormir o para lamentarse en sus celdas. Y nuevamente, como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, él repitió:

_-"Ya viene..."_

La pantera sonrió un poco, dejándose de llevar por el espíritu del equino. Imaginando, que tal vez, sólo por esa noche, no había nada allá afuera que amenazara su existencia.

No había dolores ni tristeza, no había gritos ni reclamos. Tan sólo flotaba el silencio en esa simple y pobre bodega, donde todos descansaban para intentar continuar con sus vidas lo más que les fuera posible.

Y sólo por esa noche, se dio el lujo de pensar que todos allí, dormían felizmente. Deseando que no hubiera un mañana al cual despertar.

_**Continuará…**_

Un paso más, como lo prometí, ¡hey, estoy hablando en serio! De verdad planeo seguir con esta historia hasta llegar a su fin :)

Rex- Ya vamos adelante de la mitad y ya todo está trazado. Supongo…

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! Que tengan un bonito Año Nuevo.

Rex- Nos estamos leyendo :)

Kida Luna & Rex.


	11. Dale vuelta a la hoja, y sonríe

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 10: Dale vuelta a la hoja, y sonríe…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__, porque no importa qué tan malo sea lo que alguna vez te haya hecho daño. No olvides que has seguido adelante y que has recorrido bastante, y si en algún momento sientes que puedes fallar, no te preocupes. Yo como tu amiga, te digo que no hay nada que tú no puedas arreglar._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Los días y las noches pasaban uno tras otro como las hojas del calendario cambiaban de página siempre, con parsimonia y sin prisa. De un gusto primoroso y hasta vagamente familiar.

Familiar, en el sentido de que sientes que cada pieza encaja en el rompecabezas. En un punto donde, _tú eres ese rompecabezas._

-"¿Alguna vez habías ido a pescar?"

La voz gentil y hasta graciosa del rubio al lado suyo logró que fijara su vista en él, quien arrojaba el hilo de su caña de pescar al agua, esperando ansiosamente a que algo pasara.

-"Ya sabes, tiras esto al agua, una carnada al final, y entonces… -hizo el objeto hacia atrás, dándole vueltas rápidamente al carrete-… ¡atrapas al pez, jajaja!"

Y el susodicho animal saltó en el aire, con la boca puesta en el supuesto señuelo que el rubio había colocado al final de su caña. Lo vio reír de buena gana, mientras depositaba a la criatura marina en una cubeta detrás de ambos, sobre el bote en el que se mecían.

Yami se asomó la orilla, viendo su propio reflejo ondulante y atreviéndose a tocar con la punta de sus felpudos dedos el agua, hasta hacer a su otro yo desaparecer con tan ligero toque.

-"Oye, cachorro, ¿quieres intentarlo? ¡Es divertido! Cuando atrapas algo, claro –se rascó la cabeza-, ¡pero ese no es el punto! Anda, trata, es muy sencillo" –le dio un codazo, a modo de motivación.

El pelirrojo asintió, arrojando el hilo de su caña al agua, sin tanta emoción como el de su compañero. Pero disfrutó de la fresca brisa y del tranquilizante movimiento que las olas le otorgaban a su cuerpo.

Así que sonrió.

-"¿Ves? ¿A poco no es agradable?" –le oyó susurrar con una sonrisa en sus labios, también.

-"Aún no entiendo –habló al fin- por qué hacemos esto…"

-"Pues para comer, ¡obvio! –rió fuertemente- Anda viejo, apuesto a que Bakura y Ryou agradecerán mucho esos pescados para la cena" –le guiñó un ojo.

Patas de perro volvió a asentir, no sabiendo qué más hacer con exactitud, mas estuvo de acuerdo con el rubio en que sería un bonito regalo. Después de todo, los albinos habían hecho mucho ya por él, y en cambio, Yami no había podido retribuirles casi nada.

Así que esa mañana la pasó junto al bueno de Joey Wheeler, quien no paraba de reír y contarle bromas y chistes, anécdotas graciosas que contagiaban fácilmente al canino de su buen humor.

Fue allí cuando el pequeño descubrió una nueva clase de persona diferente a todas las que había conocido antes. Supo que Joey podía ser un chico muy impulsivo y bocón, pero que tenía grandes esperanzas y una bonita sonrisa.

Y por supuesto, toda gran sonrisa, venía acompañada de un gran corazón.

A pesar de que gente como el rubio fuera propensa a cometer errores por su imprudencia, Yami se dio cuenta de que sólo lo hacían para defender a otros. Porque proteger lo que más querían, era su felicidad.

Definitivamente, su sola presencia desprendía una bondad bonachona que te alzaba los ánimos y te hacía reír. Quizás no entendiera el por qué, o él cómo lo hacía, o el cómo es que era tan alegre; pero estando a su lado una parte suya comprendía que su compañero no veía más allá del presente, y se esmeraba en gozar cada momento de este mismo.

Fue por eso que, ese día de pesca junto a Joey Wheeler, él se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a demostrar tanto cariño por alguien. Y también, qué tan bonito se sentiría tener a quien defender, aunque fuese por una vez en su vida, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Porque es importante para ti. Por el simple hecho de que, _te hace feliz._

" – " – "

-"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Seto, apresúrate! ¡Yami quiere un helado!"

-"¿Yami, o tú Mokuba?" –alzó la ceja, divertido.

-"¡Cuál es la diferencia! –exclamó entre risas- ¡Vamos, apúrate!"

La manga de su playera blanca fue jalada sin avisarle, por lo que casi tropieza al tratar de seguir los pasos de la persona que lo tenía aprisionado de la muñeca.

No era le primera vez que era jaloneado de esta forma.

Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lo hacían de manera simpática y cariñosa. Por lo general, este gesto siempre lo había asociado con golpes, gritos o ya fuesen latigazos.

Pero cuando poco a poco Mokuba Kaiba lo acostumbró a su cercanía y a sus repentinos achaques de emoción, patas de perro se dio cuenta que algo tan tenebroso como tomarte de la mano por sorpresa, podía llegar a convertirse en algo muy acogedor.

Sobre todo en estos momentos, cuando el pelinegro le soltaba para entregarle un cono de helado de chocolate.

-"¿Y? ¡Tienes que probarlo, Yami! ¡Así! –lamió el postre, dándole el ejemplo- ¿Ves? ¡Anda, pruébalo!"

-"Creo que él sabe perfectamente cómo comer un helado, Mokuba. No lo presiones o harás que se harte de ti" –comentó entretenido el castaño, mordiendo la punta de su helado de vainilla.

Y nuevamente, un pequeño pleito entre menor y mayor inició, uno que terminaba con Mokuba riendo y manoteando para que el otro parase de revolver sus cabellos.

Seto Kaiba volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. Esa que, había visto tantas veces en su padre y en Jigoku, pero que sin embargo, en el ojiazul tenía un toque pícaro.

Inofensivo.

A Yami no le asustaba. Por esto se halló a sí mismo interrogándose el por qué de esa seguridad al contemplar algo que debería ser malo, a pesar de que por más que buscaba, no podía topar con malicia alguna.

-"Entonces, Yami, ¿te gustaría comprar un par de galletas para nuestros helados?" –sugirió, con su rostro siempre serio pero amigable.

-"Supongo –ladeó la cabeza-, ¿puedo elegirlas?" –preguntó con inocencia, siguiendo a los dos hermanos.

Mokuba le sonrió, extendiéndole una mano que el híbrido aceptó sin pensar. Tal vez, en algún día no muy lejano, él podría brindarle igual su mano a otra persona.

_Para ayudarle a caminar._

" – " – "

-"Repítemelo de nuevo, ¿por qué el canino y yo tenemos que venir a cumplir tus caprichos?"

-"Por centésima vez, Marik, NO SON mis caprichos –frunció los labios en disgusto-. Además, Yami también quería venir al parque, ¿verdad que sí?"

El pelirrojo alzó la vista hacia el moreno, no pudiendo hacer más que asentir ante la amable sonrisa que le estaba dando. El otro moreno bufó.

-"¡Deja de manipularlo! ¡Debimos a ver ido a las luchas! ¿Porque tú prefieres las luchas, no cachorrito?"

La pesada mano de Marik se posó sobre los cabellos tricolores del pequeño, revolviéndolos mientras este mecía frenéticamente sus patas delanteras, tratando de hacer que parase.

-"¡Lo lastimas!"

-"¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¡OUCH, MALIK!" –se quejó ante el manotazo recibido.

Antes de que el híbrido pudiera reaccionar, sintió como era alzado rápidamente en el aire, y a miedo de llegar a tener un contacto indeseado con la tierra, se aferró en un abrazo a la persona que le sostenía.

-"Tranquilo, no dejaré que el abusivo de Marik te ponga un solo dedo encima."

Las palabras fueron cariñosas, compartidas con una mezcla de diversión y broma, pero el cariño impreso en ellas era tan palpable como las suaves manos que lo cargaban.

Yami miró hacia el piso, sonriendo. La última vez que alguien lo había abrazado así, fue cuando su madre estaba con vida. Sólo ella lo había hecho.

Ignorante a los reclamos de Marik y a las risas de su hikari, el pelirrojo sintió sus ojos arder y se vio en la necesidad de hacer viajar una de sus patas a su rostro, limpiando una solitaria lágrima.

Y por primera vez, patas de perro supo que la tristeza no había sido la culpable de crear algo tan bello y pequeño.

Empezó a llorar y a reír, porque estaba contento. Y en ese estado, abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo al moreno, dejando que su llanto se mezclara con la felicidad que bailoteaba dentro de su corazón.

Esa que creyó haber perdido hace tanto… y que jamás podría recuperar…

-"¿Está bien?"

-"Sí, yo creo que está muy bien Marik –acarició su cabeza para confortarlo-. Yo creo que este niño está muy bien…"

La mirada rojiza se alzó, encontrándose con los ojos lavanda entrecerrados del moreno más bajo, viéndole con la dulzura con que un padre contempla a su pequeño hijo.

Y Yami le sonrió.

-"Gracias…"

Fue una simple palabra. Pero para ambos egipcios, fue lo más bonito que pudieron haber deseado recibir de patas de perro, después de haberse portado tan mal con él.

Malik nunca pensó que una sola palabra, _fuese capaz de sacarle una lágrima también…_

" – " – "

Se paró de puntas y estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para regresar la estatuilla del dragón chino en su estante. Y cuando el objeto tocó la punta de la superficie de madera, se resbaló de sus patas…

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

La voz de alguien gritando se oyó a lo lejos hasta que una silueta apareció en la sala, observando la figura hecha pedazos en la alfombra y al híbrido quieto, tal y como si el dragón nunca hubiese escapado de sus manos.

Yugi abrió la boca para decir algo, y en ese mismo instante las pupilas de Yami se abrieron con un profundo terror visible en ellos. Se echó para atrás velozmente, y cubrió su cabeza, temblando.

Un acto reflejo.

Esperó. Esperó por lo que le parecieron eternos segundos pero ningún golpe vino, y en cambio, percibió el cálido abrazo de una persona.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo entero no dejó de ser sacudido por el miedo.

-"¿Yami? Todo está bien –murmuró de forma tranquilizadora-, vamos a recoger los pedazos para que no te cortes, ¿de acuerdo?"

El pelirrojo negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sosteniéndose esta misma todavía. Separó apenas sus labios, para decir algo que Yugi entendió como: _"Lo hice mal."_

Las palabras se grabaron en la mente del otro pequeño, preguntándose qué tenía que ver eso con un sencillo error que cualquier era capaz de cometer. Dejó salir un suspiro, no entendiendo la reacción del canino, y poniéndose de pie, le ayudó a levantarse también.

-"Eso –señaló al suelo-, fue sólo un accidente, sé que no era tu intención, ¿cierto? –patas de perro asintió, apenado- Bien, ahora ayúdame a limpiar, ¿quieres?"

Una escoba le fue pasada, la cual sujetó entre sus patas, aún algo confundido. Bajó la vista para ver cómo su compañero recogía con un poco de papel periódico los trozos más grandes.

Entonces, Yugi Mutou le hizo una seña, para que barriera mientras él sostenía el recogedor. De esa manera, entre tímidas sonrisas y palabras de motivación, patas de perro comenzó a alejar de sí los malos pensamientos.

Y al ver a su nuevo amigo retirarse a botar los restos del dragón, respiró más aliviado y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Allí, sentado en el suelo, él sonrió.

Pasó su pata derecha sobre la izquierda, recordando todos y cada uno de los golpes que siempre había recibido al hacer algo mal o de forma incorrecta. Creyendo siempre, que el castigo era lo único que le esperaría sino obraba a la perfección.

Porque de esa manera fue cómo el pequeño aprendió a dar lo mejor de sí. Por miedo. El pánico de ser envuelto por los gritos y el látigo negro y punzante, que acompañaba a Jigoku en cada momento.

E inclusive, los azotes que su padre había alcanzado a propinarle.

Sopló sobre sus patitas, frotándose la una contra la otra. De pronto, Yugi apareció en la sala y se agachó enfrente suyo, extendiéndole una galleta.

-"La comida aún no está lista –rió avergonzado-, pero puedes comer una galleta por mientras, ¿vale?"

Y antes de que patas de perro pudiese responder, se encontró solo, masticando aquel diminuto trozo de dulce y de bondad. Se relamió las migajas que habían quedado en sus labios, sin prisa.

Después, comprendiendo que Yugi Mutou era una persona confiable y buena, se dirigió a la cocina también. Dispuesto a ayudar, queriendo esforzarse mucho en hacer un buen trabajo.

No porque estuviera asustado. Sino porque esta vez, _realmente quería hacer feliz a alguien más._

" – " – "

-"¿Bakura?"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Podemos comprar dulces?"

-"No."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque te van a salir caries."

Patas de perro lanzó un bufido, metiendo sus 'manitos' en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaba al lado del ladrón, quien se mantenía jalando un carrito de compras.

Tanto él como el peliblanco se habían ido, a petición de Ryou más que nada, a conseguir las cosas que hacían falta en la casa. La mayoría de las personas les observaba con extrañeza –y hasta algo de estupefacción-, miradas que a esas alturas Yami ya ni se daba molestias de prestar atención.

Y Bakura, mucho menos.

-"¿Qué sigue en la lista?" –preguntó curioso.

-"Um… pan. ¿Vas por el pan mientras yo voy por la mantequilla?"

-"¿Pan? ¡Entendido!"

Los ojos marrones le miraron con diversión hasta verlo desparecer tras los altos estantes de aquel lugar. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos blancos y dibujó una ligera sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo donde las mantequillas estaban.

La encargada de envolver el pan hizo lo suyo, pegando la etiqueta del precio en la bolsa para después entregársela a Yami. Al verlo, parpadeó un poco extrañada, segura de haberlo visto antes en otro lugar, pero no recordando dónde.

-"Gracias."

Tomando el paquete, el pelirrojo le sonrió, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la mujer mayor. Trotó a través del final cada de pasillo, intentando ubicar al albino.

-"Detrás de ti –le golpeó la cabeza cariñosamente-, ¿listo para irnos a casa?"

-"¿Por qué me pegas? –refunfuñó, acariciándose sus mechones- Yo no te he hecho nada."

-"¿Disculpa? –rió divertido- Vamos niño, antes de que Ryou se ponga histérico porque tardamos tanto."

El pequeño no pudo replicar nada porque casi de inmediato, una mano se aferró a la suya, guiándolo hasta la caja registradora, y por consecuente, fuera del centro comercial.

Habían doblado siquiera unas cuantas cuadra cuando el peliblanco le quitó la bolsa de pan y depositó otra en sus manos. Yami le miró extrañado, preguntándose el por qué de aquella acción.

-"Ábrela" –fue lo único que dijo, sin desviar la vista del frente.

El híbrido hizo lo dicho y metió una de sus patitas en el interior, sacando una envoltura transparente rellena de varias cositas suaves de colores. Sin poder evitarlo, emitió una especie de aullido de emoción, volteando a ver al mayor.

-"Pero si Ryou me regaña, ¡me desquitaré contigo!" –bufó, tratando de parecer molesto.

-"¡Gracias!"

El tricolor exclamó efusivamente y sin pensarlo siquiera, abrazó a Bakura de la cintura. El ladrón casi deja caer las bolsas de compras al suelo del susto; no sintiéndose lo suficiente malo para apartarlo de su lado, se permitió ser vencido para poder acariciar su cabecita con ternura.

Y sonrió, viendo a patas de perro ser feliz.

-"Oye –susurró bajito-, ¿no le dirás nada al malvado de mi hikari, verdad?"

-"Mmhp" –negó, alzando la mirada.

-"Bien –agregó separándolo con suavidad y volviendo a tomar su mano-, vamos a casa, entonces."

El niño asintió, abriendo el paquete de golosinas y poniendo una en su boca. Y mientras masticaba, averiguó que era el sabor más dulce que en su vida había probado.

Quizás, porque había sido un regalo. Un regalo que llevaría a su nuevo hogar, porque sí tenía uno, después de todo.

_Un hogar y una familia que esperaban por él…_

" – " – "

_**¡SLAP!**_

_**¡GROAR! ¡GROAR! ¡GROAR! **_

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"¡Silencio!"

El latigazo volvió a rozar el aire, en un ruido ensordecedor, mientras los rugidos y los gruñidos desaparecían en el acto.

Caminó con sus botas aplastando la arena bajo sus pies, su arma elástica en una mano y su cara con una mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción. Entonces, detuvo sus pasos enfrente de aquel chico que insistía en defender al lastimero caballo negro.

-"Me imagino –habló alto-, me imagino que todos ustedes ya saben qué es lo que va a pasar."

Los perros soltaron un aullido breve, arrinconándose contra la esquina de su jaula más lejana al dueño del circo. La pantera abrió la boca, dejando salir un maullido amenazador.

Miles de pares de ojos, de todos los colores, formas y tamaños le observaron. Pánico, miedo, odio, resentimiento, duda y abandono en cada uno de ellos; no obstante, para el señor de los ojos pardos eso no tenía significado alguno en su vida.

Nada que no tuviera el signo del dinero impreso, lo tenía.

-"Y tú –agarró del brazo al cuidador y lo aventó al suelo, a un lado, dirigiéndose al enorme animal que había estado protegiendo-, serás el primero."

Se relamió los labios, apretando las riendas que colgaban del hocico de Kuroki entre sus dedos, jalándolo hacia delante, incitando relinchos de dolor y de renuencia.

Duke Deblin alargó una mano, todavía desde el suelo, dispuesto a interponerse cuando un ruido en la oscuridad llamó la atención de todos.

Empezó como un leve siseo al tiempo que el sonido de pisadas lentas hacían eco en el oscuro sitio. Después, un gruñido de odio empezó a alzar el volumen hasta hacerse escuchar por todos los allí reunidos.

Los ojos grandes y verdes del caballo viajaron del otro lado, donde las sombras lo cubrían todo y de donde los sonidos provenían.

_-"Ya viene…"_

La pantera en su jaula asomó la cabeza por los huecos que dejaban los barrotes, y enfocando su vista, un chillido de asombro y horror salió de su garganta, alborotando al resto de los animales.

Jigoku soltó al caballo, dando media vuelta y estudiando la oscuridad, tratando de averiguar qué era aquello que estaba parado al frente suyo. Y que en ningún momento, le había quitado la vista de encima.

Los ojos, ocultos por el velo negro, centellearon una vez más.

En el momento en que el dueño del circo vio su figura reflejada en esas pupilas, notando el color blanco que la mandíbula al abrirse dejaba relucir, la sombra empezó a moverse y él buscó rápidamente su látigo.

_**¡THUMP!**_

La fusta cayó pesadamente, desplomándose sobre la arena al tiempo que un grito espeluznante ensordecía el circo y la sangre se esparcía por el aire…

_-"Ya viene… el fin…"_

-"¡KUROKI!"

_**Continuará…**_

Uff, bueno, espero haberlo dejado interesante. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y que tengan un bonito año 2009 :)

¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


	12. Haz la diferencia que hace falta

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 11: Haz la diferencia que hace falta…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para la gran ex-guitarrista __**Glaring Ryu**__, para que te des cuenta de que basta un sólo ápice de valentía y de esperanza, porque eso es más que suficiente para convertir tus más profundos sueños en una hermosa melodía que encantara tu realidad._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

_**¡THUMP!**_

La fusta cayó pesadamente, desplomándose sobre la arena al tiempo que un grito espeluznante ensordecía el circo y la sangre se esparcía por el aire…

_-"Ya viene… el fin…"_

-"¡KUROKI!"

_¡MMMHPPPMM!_

El caballo relinchó fuertemente, corriendo al lado de Duke mientras Jigoku caía fuertemente en las areniscas. Sus manos blancas apoyadas en las fauces llenas de colmillos que ya habían rasgado la piel de su brazo y amenazaban con intentar hacer lo mismo con su cuello.

Los ojos del animal violentos y sacudidos por una insaciable sed de destrucción.

_¡DING!_

Las patas traseras dieron un golpe contra las jaulas, reventando los candados y haciendo que las puertas se abriesen. El mismo movimiento fue hecho una y otra vez, los cascos pateando el duro metal y los animales empezando a salir, rodeando la pista en la que tantas veces habían hecho su debut.

_-"Pensé…"_

_-"Está aquí" –interrumpió a la pantera._

Pisadas se escucharon por todo el circo y de repente, el ruido característico de los reflectores retumbó, antes de enfocar al peliplateado y a su misterioso agresor.

-"¡Tú!"

Le apartó de un empujón, mandándole contra el suelo y aprovechando la ocasión para alejarse de aquella criatura. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que la risa de las hienas le hicieron detenerse, congelado en su sitio.

_-"Mira, mira, ¡míralo morirse de miedo!" _

_-"¿Qué se siente ser el espectáculo de esta noche?"_

_-"Yo no quiero un espectáculo –se relamió el hocico-, quiero comer…"_

-"¡CÁLLENSE!" –gritó al borde del pánico.

Las risas de las hienas volvieron a inundar todos sus sentidos, amenazando con volverlo loco. Quiso recuperar su látigo cuando el abrir y cerrar de los colmillos de una cobra lo espantaron, haciéndolo caer a la arena.

La cola reptante envolvió el arma al tiempo que la lengua bífida salía una y otra vez, su cabeza izándose con elegancia. Los ojos rojos y pequeños observándole fieramente.

_-"Ha sido un largo tiempo…"_

Un suave y terrible aullido captó su atención, obligándolo a fijar sus pupilas esmeraldas en aquellas que no dejaban de observarlo con dura recriminación. Finalmente, la luz artificial iluminó el pelaje blanco de la criatura que había estado oculta entre las sombras.

Y sus ojos, esos ojos violáceos que no paraban de agitarse en auténtica furia.

-"Un poco más, y realmente hubiera sido demasiado tarde" –rió el pelinegro, colocándose de pie y recuperando la fusta del cuerpo de la cobra.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" –inquirió Jigoku en voz baja, levantándose ante la atenta mirada de la otra criatura.

-"Digo que, ya es hora de que tú seas quien se vaya."

El dueño del circo apretó los puños con furia y se arrojó contra Duke, dispuesto a molerlo a palos cuando un dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Como si fuese una trampa de osos cerrando sus dos bocas puntiagudas y metálicas ante el más mínimo contacto.

_**¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! **_

-"¡¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!!"

Al sólo sentir el arañazo de los tres pares de patas que salían de la jaula detrás suyo, en un intento por sujetarle mientras sus rugidos salían imperiosos, Jigoku gritó con espanto y se paró de golpe. Alejándose velozmente de la jaula de los leones.

Aquellos que se suponían, se habían deshecho de la criatura que ahora estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, enfrente suyo con la cabeza al frente y el cuello recto.

Las orejas hacia atrás mientras las pupilas violetas relampagueaban de ira.

-"No… ¡yo te vi! ¡Yo te vi cuando ellos te estaban devorando!" –señaló frenético hacia los felinos enjaulados, quienes rugieron una vez más.

-"Te equivocas –llamó su atención pelinegro-, tú sólo viste un montón de carne fresca y pedazos de pelaje blanco tirados en el suelo, alrededor de tus fieras."

-"¡Y tú le disparaste!" –su dedo pasó a señalar al cuidador.

-"Sí, esa noche yo disparé, pero no para matarla, sino para salvarla…"

_**¡GRUAR!**_

_¡BANG!_

_Un relámpago alumbró el lugar al tiempo que una silueta movía el cerrojo y se abría paso entre los asustados y confundidos felinos. Las manos trabajaron ávidas, vaciando el contenido de una enorme bolsa que sus dedos habían estado sosteniendo._

_El sonido pegajoso de carne cruda cayendo contra el suelo atrajo de inmediato el olfato de los leones, obligándolos a lanzarse al piso para devorarlo a grotescas masticadas._

"_Resiste…"_

_La criatura blanca alzó apenas la cabeza, contemplando con la restante chispa de vida que le quedaba a la persona que empezaba a arrastrar su cuerpo por la pista, en un intento por sacarla de allí. Los sonidos, los colores, las formas, pronto todo empezó a mezclarse sin tener sentido alguno._

_Y finalmente, la oscuridad la cubrió por completo, justo en el momento en que el suave tintineo de un candado volvía a cerrarse._

-"Imposible, tú dijiste que… "

"_Tranquila, si permaneces en silencio, tal vez podamos hacer algo…"_

_Cerró la puerta de roble rojo lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron. Con un suspiro para infundirse valor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, caminó de regreso y se detuvo justo enfrente de la jaula de los leones._

_Cargó una bala más en el arma y disparó, a ningún lado en especial._

_El disparó le zumbó en sus oídos y sostuvo entre sus manos, con una desgarradora fuerza, al dragón de fierro que había disparado momentos atrás. Dos bolas de fuego sin licencia a matar._

"_Yo…"_

-"Yo –interrumpió los recuerdos de su patrón-, yo nunca dije haberla matado…"

_**¡GRUAR!**_

-"¡Atrás!"

_-"¡Quien ríe ahora!"_

_-"¡Yo digo que le hagamos lo mismo que nos hizo a nosotros!"_

Las risas de las hienas detrás suyo, la pantera agazapada encima de su jaula, los perros gruñendo, los leones rugiendo, el tigre abalanzándose contra él.

Jigoku retrocedió, eludiendo por mera suerte la mordida venenosa de la cobra. Las fuertes pisoteadas de los pequeños elefantes así como sus gemidos inundaron todo el lugar mientras el peliplateado se cubría el rostro con sus brazos y gateaba para evitar ser aplastado.

-"¡DUKE!"

Gritó. El pelinegro no hizo nada, y antes de que pudiera siquiera volver a llamarlo, un relincho incitó a que fijara su vista hacia atrás, soltando un aullido de dolor al sentir dos sólidos cascos golpear con fuerza sus piernas.

Los huesos crujieron un poco. El dolor se despertaba empezando a viajar por cada una de las venas de su cuerpo en una danza terriblemente asfixiante.

-"¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGAN!"

Los cascos fueron alzados de nuevo, los ojos verdes y grandes del caballo negro le observaron con el ceño fruncido, dejando caer su peso otra vez. La arena se levantó, echa polvo en el aire al sentir las poderosas patas hundirse en la misma.

El dueño del circo se sostenía la pierna derecha, replegando sus pasos mientras todas las criaturas empezaban a juntarse delante de sus ojos, acercándose a pasos lentos y llenos de un silencio infernal.

Duke Deblin le sonrió con pena, sus pupilas verdes brillaron de tristeza mientras doblaba la fusta entre sus manos, la cual se quebró en dos con un chasquido.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" –su voz salió inestable y ahogada en horror.

El pelinegro se agachó, la sonrisa de melancolía todavía adornando sus facciones. Separó sus labios dejando a su corazón decepcionado hablar por él y por todos los sueños que por mucho tiempo, Jigoku había destruido una y otra vez a su antojo.

-"Intento hacer que nuestras esperanzas no sean rotas sólo porque tú quieres que así sea. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Yo llegué aquí con un sueño… -sus párpados se cerraron con pesar y su respiración casi se desvaneció por completo-… y cuanto te vi, te admiré tanto que pensé: Yo quiero ser como él, quiero poner en los rostros de la gente una sonrisa y ser uno con el circo. Quiero traer felicidad a sus corazones…"

Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla, rompiéndose en mil destellos en el instante en que su pureza tocó el suelo que tantas veces había sido manchado de sangre y de odio.

-"¿Y sabes –rió tristemente-, sabes cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que este lugar con todas sus falsas promesas no era más que una mentira bien montada?"

El silencio gutural se instaló en el circo, nadie dijo nada, nadie soltó ningún gruñido o aullido. Los corazones se quedaron quietos, como en un acuerdo donde las palabras quedaban sobrando.

Y en el aire, y en los ojos, y en el alma, sólo una cosa permanecía latente: _La esperanza._

-"Destrozó los esfuerzos que había hecho al venir desde tan lejos. Y no sólo fui yo, fueron Yami y todas estas criaturas a las que usted les arrebató su vida; pero el día de hoy, el día de hoy… –repitió lentamente, poniéndose de pie y colocándose enfrente de los animales del circo-… nosotros haremos la diferencia."

Una sombra salió detrás del pelinegro, dando cada paso adelante con suma elegancia y majestuosidad que impregnaban el ambiente como si todo lo demás excepto ambos, estuviera fuera de lugar.

Las patas delgadas y blancas, con unos cuantos retazos de venda que recién ahora distinguía, seguidas por el pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente; y por último, las mandíbulas ligeramente separadas, mandando al aire el vaho de su aliento.

_-"Te devuelvo hasta el último centavo de sufrimiento que nos hiciste pagar a todos aquí. Y aquí, enfrente tuyo, pido nos regreses nuestros sueños… porque a ti no te pertenecen…"_

_**¡GRUUUAAARRR!**_

-"¡AGH! ¡DUKEEEE!"

_-"No recuperaré a mi familia –sus dientes soltaron su hombro izquierdo, trasladándose hasta masticar con fuerza el costado derecho del cruel verdugo-, no recuperaré a Yami tal vez –una de sus garras viajó hasta su rostro, dejando una herida en uno de sus párpados-, ¿pero sabes algo?"_

Arrojó el peso de su cuerpo contra el de los ojos esmeraldas, propinando mordidas al aire o a la piel que se le atravesara. Desgarró sus manos y saboreó el detestable sabor de su sangre traidora.

Una patada ciega, que siquiera alcanzó a rozarle, la hizo apartarse de aquel que se decía ser humano. Jigoku no dijo nada, una ira perversa y gigantesca amoldándose en sus ojos.

Se levantó cojeando, bajo la atenta de mirada de las criaturas, y salió del circo que alguna vez llegó a estar bajo sus órdenes y bajo sus pies.

Duke suspiró aliviado y abrazó a Kuroki, quien resopló ya más tranquilo. Los ruidos y ladridos de alegría pronto empezaron a inundar el lugar, brindándole un nuevo significado al nombre de la carpa de colores, _Sueños y Deseos._

Porque por primera vez, su felicidad era real.

_-"No dejaré que arrebates la sonrisa de otros…" _

Fue el leve gemido que escapó del hocico blanco de Tsuki, antes de sentir la mano de su cuidador y protector acariciarle la cabeza.

" – " – "

El suave caer de las gotas de lluvia, acompañándolo una vez más en sus noches. Su vida había dado un giro increíble, uno que nunca soñó podría pasar; tenía una casa, familia tal vez, si es que así les podía llamar, y amigos.

Y cada uno de ellos, le enseñaba cosas diferentes y valiosas. Únicas.

Bostezó, apenas su pata derecha alcanzando a tapar su boca, y en ese momento, Yami sintió una manta más gruesa y pesada caerle encima. Arropándolo.

Alzó la mirada y observó, acostado en el sofá donde yacía, a Bakura tratando de cubrirlo del frío que esa noche había empezado a elevarse.

Y le vio sentarse a su lado.

-"¿Está bien que sigas durmiendo aquí?"

La pregunta fue hecha con voz suave y arrullante, demostrando la preocupación que teñía cada una de sus palabras.

-"Estoy bien –sonrió gentilmente-, además no quiero molestarlos."

El albino apartó la mirada a la alfombra verde oscura, entrecerrando sus ojos, como si estuviese pensando demasiadas cosas a la vez y no planease siquiera mencionar alguna de ellas.

-"En verdad… ¿está bien?" –murmuró, siendo difícil para el pequeño interpretar lo que había dicho.

Patas de perro abrió la boca para responder, cuando una mano se posó sobre su mejilla, transmitiéndole un calor que abrigaba todo su cuerpo, uno del cual no quería separarse.

Las pupilas cafés lo miraron con cierta tristeza y dolor, sentimientos que el pelirrojo no pudo comprender y que por ello mismo, terminó sintiéndose muy mal por ver al ladrón sufrir de aquella manera.

Ver sufrir a la persona que lo había salvado de su propia pesadilla.

Así que Yami le sonrió, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomó su mano entre las suyas más pequeñas, porque si algo había aprendido, era que las sonrisas siempre lograban hacerte sentir mejor.

Y así fue, una pequeña sonrisa curveó los labios del peliblanco, pequeña pero verdadera. El híbrido quiso decir algo, quiso hacer algo para volver a contemplar esos ojos traviesos y… y simplemente no sabía cómo actuar…

Su rostro expresó la congoja que sentía en esos momentos por el otro, y fue en ese instante en que Bakura se inclinó hacia él, para musitarle sólo una frase: _Lo siento._

¿Lo siento? Yami parpadeó, ¿por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso algo iba mal? ¿Acaso…?

-"Pero…"

Calló. Todo quedó quieto y todo ruido mudo en los tres segundos en que el ladrón había juntado sus labios con los del niño, en un ligero roce, si al caso.

Con las mismas, se separó.

-"Lo siento…" –reiteró una última vez, antes de irse escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Llevó una de sus patas a sus labios, sus garras acariciando estos sutilmente. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido, pero percibiendo un diminuto cosquilleo en su interior.

A Yami no le había molestado en absoluto aquel gesto, por eso se preguntaba qué habría querido decir Bakura con esa disculpa. Él no había hecho nada malo.

Volteó su vista hacia las escaleras, esperando, queriendo que en algún momento regresara para explicarle lo que había pasado. O sólo para acompañarle aquella noche.

Pero Bakura no volvió. No bajó.

El pequeño suspiró, alzando la nueva manta que le había traído y escuchando todavía el repicar de la lluvia. Pensó en cuánto había cambiado todo lo que él conocía, y en las bonitas experiencias que día a día iba reuniendo consigo.

Deseó que las cosas siguieran así por siempre.

Sin embargo, alguien como patas de perro sabía que eso no sería posible. Llegaría el día en el que alguien abriría esa puerta y lo regresaría de vuelta al lugar de monstruos y pesadillas del que él había salido.

Aquel averno en donde había nacido y en donde había aprendido la mayor parte de las cosas que sabía.

Así como las más dolorosas.

Se aferró a su almohada, recordando el rostro de su madre y las dulces palabras que cada noche le dedicaba, antes de dormir. Cuando los truenos le asustaban y hallaba cobijo bajo sus cálidos brazos.

Pasó sus garras por el paliacate rojo en su cuello, inconscientemente, y se preguntó si tal vez Bakura podría estar perdido también.

Tal y como él se sentía, abandonado en un mundo donde era la única criatura diferente a todos y donde cada mirada, cada palabra, cada gesto del resto de las personas solía recodárselo.

Después negó con la cabeza, porque el ladrón tenía familia y tenía amigos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Yami, en cambio, tenía tanto que temer y tantas cosas que enfrentar.

Eran bastantes los demonios que lo acechaban a cada momento, amenazando en que algún día, regresarían a buscarlo.

Suspiró, sólo para hacer ruido en la tranquila y oscura sala, pretendiendo decirse a sí mismo que no debía estar asustado. Vio un rayo caer afuera, por la ventana, envidiando el poder que tenía para danzar por los cielos y destruir con un solo toque lo que se atravesara en su camino.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos de una vez e intentar descansar.

Después de todo, él sólo era un niño con patas de perro. ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer?

Y en silencio, rogó porque alguien le diera una respuesta…

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, un pequeño acercamiento entre Yami y Bakura, ya sé que piensan –porque aseguro que sí lo piensan- que es más historia que otra cosa entre ambos.

Pero bueno, realmente espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura y que no los haya decepcionado.

Gracias por leer y espero que estén teniendo un bonito comienzo de año :)

Kida Luna.


	13. Cuando el pasado te busca

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 12: Cuando el pasado te busca…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para mi amiga __**Glaring Ryu**__. Hay cosas que siempre permanecerán en el cajón de nuestros recuerdos, buenas o malas; no obstante, si tomas un pañuelo, agua y ganas, y limpias algunas cuantas, puede que te tropieces con un viejo tesoro capaz de hacerte sonreír._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Cerró sus ojos con satisfacción y orgullo. Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al momento en que sus pupilas esmeraldas se abrían y se dirigían al extenso público sentado en las gradas. Expectante.

Y por primera vez, se dedicó a hacer su sueño realidad.

-"¡Que empiece la función!"

Los rugidos de los felinos, las voces alegres de los acróbatas o de los domadores entrando a escena. Kuroki Kaze bordeando toda la pista mientras trotaba y hacía sus hazañas.

Aros de fuego, serpentinas, reflectores, globos… y aplausos. Muchos aplausos y vitoreos.

Sonrisas infantiles por doquier. Y por supuesto, esto incluía a todos aquellos que formaban parte del circo también.

El circo Sueños y Deseos, cuyas letras chispeaban más que nunca y cuyas luces iluminaban las afueras de la ciudad con un brillo mágico e incandescente. La casa de atracciones que se situaba entre las más grandes y mejores del mundo.

-"¡Este va a ser el mejor espectáculo de todos!"

La voz sonó desbordante de alegría, una cuyo dueño, tanto del circo como de las palabras enunciadas, era: Duke Deblin.

" – " – "

Las risas estallaron rápidamente, provocando el ceño fruncido de Mokuba Kaiba, quien no entendía qué tenía de gracioso que la pelota se le hubiese estampado en la cara.

Así que en compensación, su lindo hermano mayor que buscaba protegerlo, le devolvió el inocente pelotazo a Marik. Por supuesto, de manera _amistosa_.

-"¡Viejo! ¡Eso te va a dejar un ojo morado!" –se rió fuertemente Joey Wheeler.

-"¡Oh, ya cállate perro!"

Pronto, el juego de la pelota volvió a iniciar, pasando a manos de Ryou quien intentaba por todos los medios –aclarando que el deporte no era lo suyo- pasarle el balón a su compañero Malik.

Hasta el momento en que Seto Kaiba con sus casi dos metros de altura le arrebató dicho objeto mientras pasaba tranquilamente a su lado.

-"¡Muy bien, hermano! ¡Quién necesita crecer si estás en su equipo!"

El castaño frunció el ceño pero dijo nada, fulminando con la mirada a aquel que se atreviese a soltar un solo ruido semejante al de una risa hacia su persona.

Yami rió bajito, estando a salvo de la furia del ojiazul gracias a que se encontraba comiendo un helado en la cafetería cerca de allí, donde podía verlos y oírlos a la perfección.

-"Creo que no fue muy buena idea dejar a Ryou junto al perro y a la sombra inocente."

-"No creo que eso les importe" –contestó el pequeño con una larga sonrisa, dándole una cucharada más al postre enfrente suyo.

Bakura no respondió, suspirando y dedicándose a lamer su cono de helado. Y hubiera continuado así de no ser por la insistente mirada del menor que no dejaba de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

Así que con su tercera lamida, el ladrón finalmente apartó el dulce y apoyó su rostro en su palma derecha.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

El albino entrecerró sus ojos, desviando la mirada hacia la mesita blanca sobre la que se hallaban teniendo su dulce comida. Entonces, unos deditos más chicos que los suyos, cálidos y que hasta le provocaban unas cuantas cosquillas, le tomaron suavemente.

Las pupilas amatistas le contemplaron con gentileza e inocencia. El ladrón sabía que el niño se refería a las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, antes de haberlo besado.

Y por eso, por eso Bakura se sentía fatal. Probablemente Yami lo mirase como la figura de un padre, ¿cómo había podido traicionar su confianza de esa manera?

Después de haber sido maltratado y llevado a tales extremos, era normal que el pelirrojo le sonriera como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado. No podía hacerlo. El ladrón que tenía dentro le suplicaba que le dejase salir para aferrarse al pequeño que en una noche de lluvia, él había liberado de aquel circo de mala muerte.

Entonces, el peliblanco decía que no. Le negaba una y otra vez, se negaba a escuchar su corazón por miedo de romper uno más pequeño y frágil.

-"¿Por qué lo sientes…?" –volvió a decir.

-"Porque está mal" –su sonrisa se empapó de tristeza.

Patas de perro, nuevamente, no captó el verdadero significado detrás de esa oración. Así que dándose cuenta de que intentando descifrar a Bakura no conseguiría nada, se bajó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte y cuidadoso que pudo.

-"Pero no me hace sentir mal a mí…"

El murmullo alcanzó los oídos del mayor, quien se encontraba absorto por la repentina muestra de afecto. Lentamente, los brazos del ladrón le envolvieron, permitiendo su rostro hundirse en la melena tricolor, respirando la esencia pura que el pequeño desprendía.

-"Sigues siendo sólo un niño, después de todo."

" – " – "

Su olfato se movió graciosamente mientras despegaba el hocico del pavimento, volteando a ver a la persona a su lado una vez que esta hubiese dicho su nombre.

-"Hey, todavía tenemos que comprar más cosas. No puedes estar divagando por allí" –regañó un poco, tensando la correa para hacerse notar.

Un ligero gruñido salió por respuesta al momento en que los ojos rodaron, algo mosqueados por la interrupción. Un sonido hizo que sus orejas revolotearan vigorosamente mientras alzaba una de sus patas delanteras.

-"¡¿Me estás escuchando?!"

Ladró fuertemente y salió corriendo, a punto de tirar a la persona que le acompañaba junto con todas las compras que ya habían hecho. Los gritos porque se detuviera o aminorara el paso no cesaron, pero la excitación era tanta que fácilmente los pasó por alto.

El ruido de sus patas chocando contra la banqueta cuando doblaban una esquina, su respiración inundando sus oídos, su lengua seca y su corazón latiendo velozmente, como si quisiese escapar y abrir sus alas.

De repente, se paró. Sus ojos fijos en la figura al frente, la cola ondeándose de un lado a otro y no pudiendo soportar toda la emoción en su interior, lanzó un poderoso aullido.

Abalanzándose contra su objetivo.

-"¡REGRESA!"

" – " – "

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero el sentimiento que se metía sin permiso en su corazón le era muy agradable. Se separó, riendo un poco, aún sin soltar la mano del otro.

-"Tu helado se está derritiendo" –se burló entre risillas.

Bakura dejó salir un gritito para enfocarse a lamer rápidamente la parte que estaba a punto de caer contra el piso. Iba a reclamarle al pequeño cuando un alarido casi lo hace caer de su silla.

-"¡REGRESA!"

Apenas dobló la cabeza para observar el por qué de tanto alboroto cuando vio una masa fugaz taclear a Yami al suelo. Se paró de inmediato, asustado y decidido a quitar a golpes lo que sea que le hubiese caído encimo al canino.

Hasta que patas de perro empezó a reír sin control.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo entre carcajadas- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Te extrañé tanto!"

Un ladrido alegre fue su respuesta, siendo el animal sujetado por el estómago e izado en el aire para apartarlo del niño.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso! –reprochó enojado y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, dispuesto a disculparse- Discul…"

Su voz se atoró en su garganta. Volteó a ver a la criatura parada a un lado suyo, todavía aleteando su cola, y después al pelirrojo sentado en el piso. Gritó muy entusiasmado antes de lanzarse a abrazar al híbrido y cargarlo entre sus brazos.

-"¡YAMI!"

-"¡Duke! ¡Tú también has venido!"

_**¡WRAF!**_

-"Oh, por Dios, ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Dónde te habías metido! –se aferró a él- Pensé que algo malo había pasado y te habías ido ¡y que ya no te volveríamos a ver! Cielos… creo que voy a llorar de alegría…"

-"¿Puedes bajarme? –preguntó divertido- Tsuki también quiere saludarme."

-"Claro, ahora entiendo por qué casi me embarra en toda la avenida –rió apenado-. ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!"

_-"¡Como si hubieras podido entenderme!"_

Yami rió de nuevo ante el ladrido, rodeando con sus brazos a la loba blanca que había marcado su vida y lo había cuidado tanto. Un par de lamidas en el rostro y comentarios entusiasmados después, se encargó de explicarle las cosas al ladrón que los contemplaba con clara confusión.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Duke Deblin –el peliblanco estrechó la mano ofrecida-, realmente nosotros dos queremos agradecer todo lo que han hecho por nuestro híbrido."

-"Ustedes, ¿son de aquel circo, no?"

-"Sí, allí nos conocimos, es una larga historia –se rascó la cabeza-. Lo bueno es que, ahora ese lugar está en nuestras manos, ¿no es así, Tsuki?"

_**¡WRAF!**_

-"Dice que está de acuerdo."

-"Ya sé que lo dice Yami, eso hasta yo puedo entenderlo, no necesito que me hagas de traductor –se burló, acariciándole la cabeza-. Las cosas están mejorando mucho allá."

-"Y… ¿Jigoku?"

Bakura pudo sentir la tensión que se creó en el ambiente a la sola mención de aquel nombre. Los ojos que oscilaban con miedo del pequeño, la expresión seria del tal Duke y el apenas audible gruñido por parte de la loba.

Se preguntó quién era tal personaje. De seguro, nadie bueno que recordar.

-"Se ha ido –una sonrisa de alivio se posó en sus labios-, nosotros decidimos que ya había sido demasiado, que teníamos que confrontarlo. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien, aunque no he sabido de él en estos días."

-"¿Y qué pasó con el circo?"

_-"Mejor que nunca. Duke es el dueño, ¿sabes?"_

Yami miró asombrado a su vieja amiga, para después posar sus pupilas perplejas en el pelinegro.

-"Hey, ¡yo quería darle la noticia!"

La loba abrió el hocico, dejando su lengua caer, como si se estuviera riendo de quien era su cuidador. Duke negó varias veces con la cabeza, la sonrisa todavía sin abandonar sus labios.

-"¿Qué noticia?" –preguntó Bakura, quien seguía sin entender la mitad de la conversación.

-"Oh, cierto. Actualmente soy el dueño del circo –los orbes esmeraldas brillaron de emoción-, me refería a eso. Pero Tsuki echó a perder la sorpresa, ya sabes."

Al ver que el albino en efecto, no sabía, Duke se decidió a explicarle.

-"Yami puede hablar con los animales, ¿qué no te lo dijo?"

El ladrón volteó a ver al aludido, quien sonrió avergonzado al haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Prefiriendo no profundizar en ello, evadió aquella pregunta con otra.

-"Ustedes, ¿van a llevárselo?"

Todos guardaron silencio, oyéndose a lo lejos las voces de sus compañeros que continuaban con su juego de pelota. Tsuki alzó la vista para ver al niño, no emitiendo ni un solo pensamiento por ser interpretado.

Duke también fijó la mirada en Yami.

-"El circo es diferente ahora, niño –habló despacio-, y ciertamente, muchos te extrañamos. Sino quieres regresar podemos entenderlo, puede que la vida del espectáculo no sea para ti. Además, siempre podemos visitarnos el uno al otro, ¿no?"

La sonrisa de patas de perro fue grande, por eso abrazó de inmediato a su compañero de antaño. Charlaron si al caso un rato más y después se despidieron, prometiéndose volver a reunirse pronto.

Sin embargo, para Yami no pasó desapercibido el cambio en los ánimos de su amigo. Duke Deblin se veía radiante y alegre, como jamás antes lo había visto. Y allí, contemplando cómo él se alejaba con las bolsas de compras en una mano y la correa de Tsuki en la otra, se alegró tanto.

Regresaban al circo. Y esta vez, regresaban por voluntad propia, porque finalmente, era el hogar que tanto habían estado buscando.

El sitio donde los Sueños y los Deseos, ya empezaban a existir…

" – " – "

Los ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia el móvil en su mano mientras sus dedos velozmente marcaban un número. Dieron tres tonos antes de que alguien contestase.

-"Es seguro, debe vivir en los alrededores."

-"………"

-"Espero que sepas que esta información no es gratis."

-"………"

-"Yo te lo vendí. Si tú lo perdiste, es tu problema. ¿Quieres recuperarlo o no?"

-"………"

-"Bien. Anotaré las calles, pero a partir de ahí, estarás solo. Yo no quiero meterme en problemas con tantos mocosos rondándole."

-"………"

-"Cómo, es asunto tuyo."

-"………"

-"Mi trabajo sólo es decirte dónde encontrar a Patas de Perro. Y ahora que lo sabes, he cumplido" –cerró el móvil y finalizó la conversación.

Metió el aparato en los bolsillos de su gastada gabardina y se alejó del parque, caminando hacia ningún lugar en específico mientras su sonrisa chueca se hacía presente.

Iba a recibir una buena paga.

" – " – "

Aspiró el viento alegremente y estiró sus brazos. Bakura se paró a un lado suyo, buscando una mesa desocupada en la cafetería al aire libre donde se encontraban.

Dentro de poco comenzaría el mes de octubre, las hojas de los árboles ya estaban comenzando a cambiar de color y a caerse. Una brisa ligeramente fría se dejaba sentir, avisando que el invierno estaría en entrada en unos cuantos días.

El peliblando se acercó a la ventanilla para ser atendido y ordenar algo de comida, en tanto Yami tomaba asiento y esperaba a que sus dos viejos amigos del circo arribaran.

Era una lástima que Kuroki fuese demasiado grande para ir también, pero algún día lo visitaría en el circo, tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Un gruñido llamó su atención, haciendo que se colocara de pie y saliera corriendo calle abajo, esperando a ver las figuras de Duke y de Tsuki aparecer ante sus ojos.

Vio a la loba correr, todavía lejos, ladrando para hacerse escuchar. Patas de perro alzó una de sus 'manos' a modo de saludo y abrió la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, ni un solo sonido salió.

Toda su visión se volvió negra en un segundo mientras sentía que era jalado y arrojado sobre alguna especie de superficie suave. Oyó la puerta de un auto cerrarse al tiempo que el motor del mismo era encendido. Quiso gritar, pero el saco en su cabeza ahogaba sus chillidos.

Sus patas delanteras y traseras fueron amarradas, evitando toda maniobra de escape. Pronto, logró percibir la sensación de que se estaban moviendo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luchando, deseando conseguir la libertad que hace poco había reencontrado.

" – " – "

Sujetó la bandeja entre sus manos y le pagó a la cajera, dando media vuelta para regresar a la mesa que él y Yami habían escogido.

Colocó la comida allí, extrañado al no ver al niño esperándolo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para asomarse a la calle adjunta, notando que aunque había personas subiendo y bajando, el pelirrojo no era ninguna de ellas. Observó los alrededores, en vano.

Bakura gritó su nombre.

Y nadie respondió.

_**Continuará…**_

Calculo que quedan unos dos o tres capítulos para que esta historia termine. Gracias por la atención prestada. Saludos y que pasen un bonito día :)

Kida Luna.


	14. Fíjate bien antes de abrir la puerta

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 13: Fíjate bien antes de abrir la puerta…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__. Para que cuando algún día sientas que ya no puedes más, te acuerdes de levantar tu mano y alzar la mirada, para que puedas ver a todas las personas que te ofrecen su apoyo y amistad. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, permíteles que te ayuden a ponerte de pie._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

-"¡Bakura!"

El aludido enfocó su vista rápidamente en el pelinegro que se acercaba hacia él a veloces pasos. Lo vio detenerse enfrente suyo, mientras se doblaba y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar al aire perdido.

El rostro preocupado de Duke Deblin le miró.

-"Por favor, dime qué viniste acompañado" –sus palabras fueron una súplica.

-"Vine con Yami, pero…"

Tsuki lanzó un ladrido antes de empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, metiéndose en la calle llena de automóviles.

-"¿Tienes carro?"

El albino asintió, sintiendo de pronto cómo el otro lo jalaba del brazo con rapidez. En unos segundos se encontró así mismo conduciendo, intentando no perder de vista a la lupina que todavía seguía con su carrera.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Veníamos a encontrarnos con ustedes, vi a Yami esperándonos, y al siguiente momento… -tragó saliva-… alguien se lo llevó…"

El ladrón apretó los dientes, pisando el acelerador y evadiendo los coches que aparecían lo mejor que podía. Estuvieron así como media hora, poco a poco la autopista iba quedando vacía, y al fin, logró identificar lo que la loba perseguía con tanta ansia.

Ciudad Domino quedó atrás por completo en el instante en que el automóvil negro se desvió de la carretera y se dirigió hacia un camino rocoso. Minutos después, entró por una delgada ladera con espacio suficiente para dar paso a un solo vehículo.

Cuando el sendero empezó a volverse empinado, Tsuki se apartó, saltando sobre unas rocas y perdiéndose entre el bosque espeso que la montaña iba mostrando cada vez más.

-"¡Está tomando el camino equivocado!" –gritó Duke, viéndola desaparecer de su campo visión.

A Bakura no le importó en absoluto si la loba tomaba el correcto o no. Apretó aún más el acelerador, consiguiendo apenas acercarse lo suficiente; sus pupilas cafés buscaron localizar a Yami por la ventana trasera, pero no lograba atisbar nada.

-"¡Hey! ¡Detenga el maldito carro!"

" – " – "

La voz de Bakura llegó a sus oídos. Intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, zarandeando fuertemente su cabeza hasta que el saco en esta cayó al suelo del coche.

Luego de varios golpes por la velocidad a la que iban, Yami consiguió asomarse por la ventanilla de atrás. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al ver a sus dos amigos seguirlo de cerca.

Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de que el sonido no había logrado salir del vehículo, Bakura no necesitó pensarlo mucho para saber que lo había llamado a él. De repente, el desconocido conductor se viró hacia atrás, empujando con una de sus manos a Yami, haciéndolo caer contra su asiento.

Patas de perro estuvo a punto de reclamar, cuando dos ojos pardos paralizaron su ser de un solo golpe. Su cuerpo tembló, su corazón se cimbró de miedo y sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente.

Se encogió en su asiento.

Y pidió en silencio que alguien lo alejara de esa temible persona…

" – " – "

-"¡ALTO!"

-"¡Bakura, el volante!"

A regañadientes el albino metió la cabeza dentro del automóvil, y viendo su oportunidad en la vuelta que se abría más adelante, se apresuró aún más para alcanzarlos.

Los coches quedaron entonces par a par, los alaridos del peliblanco continuaron siendo ignorados. Y fue allí cuando Duke Deblin abrió los ojos espantado, reconociendo al antiguo dueño del circo como la persona que trataba de secuestrar al híbrido.

-"Toma el volante."

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"¡Toma el maldito volante!"

El pelinegro hizo lo pedido, estirándose desde su asiento. El ladrón abrió la puerta del auto, colocando una mano en esta para evitar que el viento la hiciera cerrarse.

Se inclinó un poco hacia fuera y llamó a patas de perro. Esta vez, los aullidos de este último sí fueron escuchados.

-"¡YAMI!"

-"¡Es mío!"

-"¡Él no te pertenece, imbécil!"

-"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"

Jigoku dio la vuelta al volante y estrelló su carro contra el auto, Duke vio con terror cómo el camino empezaba a cerrarse una vez más. Todo mundo empezó a gritar, la velocidad fue incrementada, los golpes eran más duros y finalmente…

Finalmente, un aullido invadió el lugar. Los ojos esmeraldas de Jigoku se elevaron…

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡AGH!"

El sonido del capote aplastándose y el parabrisas siendo hecho pedazos, las mordidas pretendiendo alcanzarle. Unas garras rozaron su rostro, dando la sensación de un calor insoportable en el mismo.

Giró el volante a todo lo que daba y el auto dio vueltas. Las fauces de la loba se cerraron en su brazo derecho y él pisó el acelerador; la parte trasera pareció hundirse en la tierra.

Entonces, le sujetó de la cabeza blanca y de un puñetazo envió al animal a la tierra rocosa.

Jigoku rió fuertemente y su pie abandonó el acelerador.

En ese momento, cuando el auto se levantó por completo y empezó a resbalarse, se dio cuenta que no se estaban hundiendo en la tierra.

_Estaban cayendo al vacío._

Su cuerpo fue despegado violentamente del asiento para chocar contra el techo del automóvil que no paraba de dar vueltas en el aire. La gravedad se hizo increíblemente poderosa y patas de perro sintió cómo su cuerpo era halado hacia el exterior.

Terminó de romper el parabrisas, los vidrios filosos cortaron la piel de sus muñecas, deshaciendo igualmente el nudo que les sostenía mientras su cuerpo era expedido del vehículo.

-"¡NO!"

-"¡BAKURA, NO LO HAGAS!"

El ladrón saltó. Estiró una de sus manos, queriendo alcanzar a patas de perro y evitar que se alejara de su lado. Sus labios dejaron escapar su nombre en una especie de ruego desesperado.

Yami abrió sus ojos escarlatas y alargó su pata también, por un breve segundo las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron.

Bakura quiso salvarlo.

Entonces… patas de perro quedó fuera de su alcance…

Sintió como si algo lo golpease duramente. Sus cincos sentidos se desconectaron de un solo golpe.

Y en ese preciso momento, todo se oscureció…

" – " – "

-"¡Damas y caballeros, que empiece el espectáculo!"

El publicó le ovacionó al instante y los chillidos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. Los actos comenzaron uno por uno, hechizando a todos y prendiendo sonrisas en las caritas de los niños.

La función había sido igual de exitosa que las anteriores.

En cuanto por fin llegó el momento en que las luces fueran apagadas, suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la bodega.

-"¿Todo bien?" –acarició el largo hocico del caballo, quien tan sólo resopló en respuesta.

_-"¿Nada aún?"_

_-"No… pero no vamos a darnos por vencidos."_

_-"¿Cuánto más, Tsuki?"_

_-"Cuanto sea necesario…"_

El collar en su cuello fue abrochado y el pelinegro jaló de la correa amablemente, indicándole que ya debían de partir. Dando las buenas noches, cada uno a su manera, abandonaron el circo.

Las letras del lugar permanecían apagadas mientras la noche se extendía por todos lados, ni la luna ni las estrellas la acompañaban ese día.

Duke Deblin escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar despacio, el animal a su lado cojeando un poco, debido a algunas cortaduras frescas que trazaban lo largo de sus patas.

El viento frío ya empezaba a despertar, anunciando la venida del invierno.

" – " – "

El ulular de la lechuza hizo eco por el bosque que sobrevolaba. Unas patas corrieron furiosas, debajo del animal volador, bordeando árboles y dando vueltas por aquí y por allá.

Cuando el búho se posó sobre la rama de un árbol a la orilla de un lago, la criatura hundió su hocico en el agua y atrapó un pez entre sus mandíbulas.

Su vista se fijó de inmediato en el ave, quien salió volando al instante.

Agachó la cabeza y empezó a correr de nuevo, siguiéndole. Poco después el paisaje de un montón de árboles cambió, abriéndole paso a la imagen de una humilde cabaña oculta en tan pacífico lugar.

Se acercó trotando, chapoteando sobre el riachuelo que lo separaba de aquella casa. Tiró su comida al suelo y se sentó, sacando la lengua mientras una mano acariciaba su cabeza.

Sus ojos morados se elevaron para encontrar el rostro bondadoso y alegre de su amo. El anciano se agachó sobre una rodilla y recogió el pescado que su querida mascota había traído.

-"Buen trabajo, Kiri (1)" –le sonrió.

El lobo tan sólo ladró, contento de haberse ganado las felicitaciones de su dueño. Al verlo retirarse para encender una fogata, una de sus patas traseras se dedicó a rascarle detrás de la oreja.

Masticó un poco, haciendo graciosos sonidos y luego se paró para acercarse cerca del anciano que ya colocaba su pescado cerca del fuego, sostenido por una estaca para que pudiera empezar a asarse.

Alzó sus orejas, expectante.

-"Espera a que esté listo o te quemarás" –le advirtió, enfatizando sus palabras al levantar su dedo índice.

El animal emitió un tenue aullido.

-"Iré adentro un rato –avisó, dando media vuelta-, no molestes a mi lechuza, ¿de acuerdo, Kiri? No quiero que hagan escándalo."

El lupino ladeó su cabeza y le vio entrar a la cabaña. Se echó frente a la fogata, siendo su rostro iluminado por las llamas amarillentas y anaranjadas que no dejaban de retorcerse.

Una mano suave descansó sobre su lomo, así que moviendo su cola hacia el otro lado, Kiri cerró sus ojos morados y se permitió ser mimado. Los dedos acariciaron su pelaje blanco con sutileza y lentitud.

_-"Eso se siente bien."_

_-"¿Verdad que sí?" –rió bajito._

" – " – "

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, su cuerpo se retorció en dolor cuando intentó hacer un solo movimiento. Sus párpados se abrieron con dificultad y la luz le cegó.

Los cerró de inmediato. Colocó una mano en su frente para hacerse sombra y se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Cuando su vista comenzó a dejar de ser borrosa, detectó la intravenosa que estaba atada a la muñeca que mantenía levantada.

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡BAKURA, NO LO HAGAS!"_

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente bruscamente y un quejido de dolor abandonó su garganta seca. Se levantó un poco, sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza en un intento por aminorar todo su dolor.

-"¿Bakura?"

Entrecerró sus ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia la persona que lo tomaba de los hombros. Pasaron unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que esa figura se parecía mucho a él…

-"¡Bakura! –su grito casi le perforó los oídos- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

-"Ryou…" –articuló con dificultad.

-"¿Sí? Dime."

-"Cállate…"

-"Oh, lo siento…" –rió apenado, regresando a la silla en donde al parecer, había estado vigilándolo.

La mirada marrón recorrió el espacio en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas, máquinas y aparatos médicos; después, se vio a sí mismo vestido con una bata azul, una venda cubriendo su frente y algunas otras esparcidas en su cuerpo.

Observó a Ryou ponerse de pie para salir y llamar a lo que él suponía sería un doctor. El hombre en traje blanco ingresó a la habitación, mirándolo con enorme asombro.

Detrás de su hikari vio ingresar al perro de Wheeler, Seto Kaiba y a Malik. Los tres, al igual que el galeno, le admiraban como si fuese una especia de bicho raro.

El médico dijo unas cuantas cosas que él ni siquiera se prestó la molestia de atender, ¡y cómo rayos esperaban que lo hiciera si nadie le explicaba nada! Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, fueron dejados solos.

-"¿Quiere alguien decirme por qué me ven como si fuera un muerto hablando?" –indagó, apoyando sus codos sobre la camilla en la que estaba.

-"Bueno viejo, tal vez es porque sí… ¡auch!"

Un codazo de parte del moreno hizo que el rubio cortase sus palabras, sobándose las costillas mientras le enviaba una mirada de reproche al egipcio.

-"Bakura, ¿cómo te sientes?" –retomó la palabra el castaño.

-"Bien, creo –contestó confundido-. ¿Dónde está Yami?"

En vista de que la respuesta no llegaba y el tiempo seguía corriendo, el ladrón volteó a ver a Seto Kaiba, reformulando su pregunta.

-"Está perdido –Ryou le miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué? De todas maneras iba a enterarse, esconderle lo que ha ocurrido desde que perdió la conciencia no va a ayudar en nada."

-"¿La conciencia?"

El albino esta vez se giró para ver a Ryou. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Joey Wheeler se pasó una mano detrás de sus cabellos, nervioso, mientras Malik no dejaba de retorcerse las manos.

-"Ryou, ¿qué quiso decir Kaiba con eso?" –la pregunta fue hecha con una calma pasmosa.

Al ver que su pareja tan sólo agachaba la cabeza al suelo, ocultando sus manos tras su espalda y probablemente, sintiéndose muy culpable como para responder, decidió contestar por él.

-"Sufriste una caída muy severa, Duke fue quien te trajo al hospital, sangrabas demasiado. Intentamos buscar a Yami por todos los medios, pero aparte de ti, ni nosotros ni las autoridades pudieron localizarlo a él ni a la persona que había intentado secuestrarlo. Fuiste el único cuerpo encontrado, viejo, y eso que costó mucho trabajo ubicarte."

El rostro desorientado de Bakura aún no había desaparecido. Entonces, ¿Yami estaba perdido? ¿Y qué demonios hacían allí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Debían de ir a buscarlo!"

-"Tenemos que hallarlo" –hizo las sábanas a un lado y estuvo a punto de pararse, de no ser porque un mareo y las manos de Ryou se lo impidieron.

-"Ya lo intentamos –al fin habló Malik-, ya lo intentamos, pero…" –su mirada se desvió hacia Ryou.

-"Sólo encontramos esto."

El albino le extendió un pañuelo. Bakura lo reconoció de inmediato, era el paliacate que él mismo había arreglado para el niño, ese que siempre había estado atado alrededor de su cuello.

-"Estaba atrapado en una de las ramas bajas de la pendiente" –comentó su hikari con pesar, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-"¿Cuánto?"

-"¿Eh?" –parpadeó confuso.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

La expresión de Ryou pasó a ser una de clara preocupación, y el ladrón supo que se estaba debatiendo entre sí debía decirle la respuesta o no. La mano de Joey Wheeler en su hombro le animó para que le dijese la verdad.

El ladrón contuvo la respiración.

-"5 meses. Estabas en coma, Bakura, la verdad es que no pensábamos que fueses a despertar tan pronto…"

Estrujó el pañuelo entre sus manos y apretó sus dientes.

Al final, no había podido rescatar a patas de perro.

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Kiri: Niebla.

Vaya, siento que acabo de dar un buen giro, probablemente en poco tiempo. Espero que aún así haya quedado bien.

Agradezco la atención prestada y espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Sin más, me despido, y que pasen un buen día.

Kida Luna.


	15. ¿Dónde está la esperanza?

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 14: ¿Dónde está la esperanza?**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__. Mira siempre hacia delante, con la frente bien en alto. Ten en una mano a tus amigos, y préstate a cuidarlos; ten en la otra a tus enemigos, y aprende de ellos lo más que puedas. Entonces, al juntar ambas palmas, se encenderá la luz que te revelará el verdadero camino._

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

-"¡Bien hecho! Gracias a ti, ¡estoy envuelto en este maldito problema!"

-"A mí no me eches la culpa –intentó hacer funcionar el encendedor para prender su cigarro-. Pudiste haber intentado capturarlo cuando hubiese menos luz de día, ¿sabes?"

El otro gruñó, sumamente enfadado como para ponerse a escuchar razones en ese momento.

-"Ese fenómeno me está trayendo bastantes problemas… -rió con ironía-… y no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo no haya podido encontrar ni un desgraciado rastro de él…"

Kyoku le observó con sus ojos oscuros, realmente se la habían pasado recorriendo la enorme planicie que estaba lejos de Ciudad Domino. El lugar era gigantesco, sino fuera porque su compañero le estaba pagando una buena suma de dinero, ni siquiera se molestaría en estar parado allí, entre tanto árbol y tierra.

-"Necesito encontrarlo."

-"Y lo haremos –guardó su encendedor y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, pisoteándolo, harto de tratar de encenderlo-. Encontraremos al bueno para nada de mi hijo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hallar a un mocoso, Jigoku?"

" – " – "

-"¿Aquí?"

-"Mhp –asintió-, aquí."

Se agachó, tratando de inspeccionar lo mejor posible el lugar que Duke Deblin le señalaba con el dedo. Apenas había logrado darse de alta lo primero que Bakura hizo fue salir directo hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Todos sus amigos, excepto Ryou y los morenos, le habían acompañado, acordando que lo mejor sería separarse para tener mejores resultados. A pesar de que el tiempo ya había transcurrido desde aquel día, el albino se negó a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, junto a Duke y a Tsuki, justo en el sitio donde el pañuelo de Yami había sido descubierto.

La criatura olfateó con cuidado las ramas adheridas al pie de la montaña, para después continuar su rastro en el suelo, avanzando por aquí y por allá mientras los otros dos le seguían de cerca.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien –frunció el ceño-, no sé por qué se molestan en preguntármelo tantas veces."

-"Eres nuestro amigo –alzó los hombros-, si nosotros no nos preocupamos por ti, ¿entonces quién?"

El albino no dijo nada, sólo suspiró. Levantó la mirada para contemplar el cielo, siendo traviesamente cubierto por las copas de los árboles y adornado con el simpático cantar de los pájaros.

Bajó la vista al suelo tapizado de hojas verdes y de flores, la primavera ya estaba haciendo su entrada.

Se culpó a sí mismo, tal y como venía estado haciendo desde que despertase, por no haber podido proteger a patas de perro. Haberlo sacado de aquella jaula para dejar que la misma persona que lo había puesto allí, lo atrapase para regresarlo al infierno del que tanto había querido el ladrón sacarlo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Estaría bien?

_¿Lo extrañaría?_

Bakura esperaba que sí.

" – " – "

-"¿Dónde está Kiri?"

-"Salió a cazar un rato."

-"Oh…"

-"¿Quieres ayudarme a reparar el hueco del techo? No queremos que la lluvia nos agarre por sorpresa, ¿eh?"

-"De acuerdo, ¡allá voy, abuelo!"

El anciano rió divertido, sosteniéndose su panza con sus manos mientras veía a su nieto empezar a jalar una escalerilla. Lo ayudó a apoyarla contra la cabaña, dejando subir por los peldaños al pequeño primero.

Una vez arriba, el mayor tomó unas cuantas tablas, un martillo y le pasó la caja de clavos al niño.

-"No vayas a meter la mano –advirtió, aceptando una las tachuelas para iniciar a golpear-, ¿no querrás quedarte sin dedos, verdad?

-"¡Abuelo! –bufó enojado, metiendo el guante negro de piel que resguardaba su manita en la cajita que le había sido conferida- No soy un niño."

-"Claro que sí –martilleaba y reía-, ¡eres mi nieto!"

El pequeño infló los cachetes con molestia, dejando escapar el aire para después sonreír. Dentro de dos o tres horas sería mediodía, así que tenían un buen rato libre para pasarla juntos.

Los ojos rojos admiraron el cielo azul encima de ambos y las nubes esponjosas, con sus chistosas formas que no tenían sentido alguno, pero que le brindaban un cierto placer al observarlas.

-"Deja de fantasear –revolvió sus cabellos con cariño-, anda, yo sólo no puedo hacer este trabajo, Yami."

" – " – "

Un aullido resonó y las aves volaron inmediatamente hacia el cielo, graznando en tono de espanto. Los tres voltearon la cabeza hacia el firmamento, y en un súbito movimiento, fue Tsuki la primera que recuperó sus sentidos para emprender una carrera veloz.

Sus patas pronto enmarcaron la tierra debajo de ellas mientras ignoraba los llamados de los chicos que corrían detrás suyo, intentando mantenerle el paso.

Estuvo un rato así, escuchando los aullidos y dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Finalmente, se detuvo en un pequeño espacio abierto, rodeado de una cantidad ligeramente excesiva de árboles.

Dio vueltas en su mismo lugar, las orejas en alto y las patas derechas y firmes por si en algún momento tenía que hacer uso de estas. Algo pasó rápidamente entre los troncos de madera, jugueteando con los arbustos y alborotando en el aire las hojas caídas.

Su mirada violeta quiso seguirle…

_**¡WRAF!**_

_¡AUUUUU!_

Un bólido enorme enterró sus dientes en uno de sus costados mientras la derribaba directo al suelo. El chillido de Tsuki fue tremendo, alcanzando a alarmar a Duke, quien le reconoció de inmediato.

Encogió sus patas blancas y las estiró de golpe, apartando al otro animal. Se agazapó y en el siguiente segundo se abalanzó sobre él. Rodaron en la tierra varias veces hasta que una mordida en la oreja hizo a la loba aullar de dolor.

Aprovechando el descuido, las otras patas parecidas a las suyas, con un leve toque grisáceo, la empujaron contra el suelo. El polvo se alzó en una efímera danza mientras las respiraciones de ambas criaturas era el único sonido que predominaba en esa parte del bosque.

Los colmillos color crema se mostraron y la saliva cayó sutilmente hacia la superficie terrosa al lado de su cabeza. Con un feroz gruñido atacó, deseando romper en dos el cuello de la intrusa.

_-"¡LEVÁNTATE!"_

El ladrido fue alto y ensordecedor. Las pupilas violetas se cerraron fuertemente.

-"¡Tsuki!"

-"¡No te muevas!"

El brazo de Bakura se interpuso, evitando que el pelinegro fuese a cometer una estupidez que pusiera sus vidas en peligro.

"_¡Levántate!"_

Con esas palabras, su cuerpo pareció congelarse en el tiempo.

Tsuki abrió sus ojos, las dudas carcomiendo su ser, para observar al otro lobo encima suyo, con las mandíbulas rozando peligrosamente su garganta. Examinó su rostro, un ojo morado la veía atentamente, como esperando algo.

Y desviando su mirada hacia el ojo izquierdo, notó una cicatriz en forma de x que le ocultaba por completo este último. La criatura se apartó, dejándole levantarse.

Su pelaje era una mezcla entre los colores blanco y gris. Su tamaño apenas y le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

Le vio juntar sus cuatro patas, como si estuviera terriblemente avergonzado, y mientras hundía sus orejas para atrás, la loba abrió sus fauces en expectación, olfateando un poco el aire.

Un olor familiar llegó a su nariz. El otro lupino agachó la cabeza y gimió, meneando la cola despacio, esperando por una respuesta.

_-"Madre…"_

" – " – "

-"Vaya, tienen que admitir que aunque esté lugar este en medio de la nada, ¡se ve fantástico!"

-"No es que esté de acuerdo con el perro –intervino Seto Kaiba-, ¿pero cómo es nunca supimos de este sitio?"

El pueblo algo rústico y simple, parecía más bien un enorme mercado donde la gente iba y venía, varios puestos de colores vistosos aparecían por doquier y los niños corrían por todos lados, jugando o riendo.

A primera vista, se distinguía que toda la gente allí era de clase humilde. Hogareña y bondadosa.

-"¡Hermano! –jaló sus ropas- ¡Tal vez ellos sepan algo de Yami!"

Yugi asintió ante la idea de Mokuba mientras los cuatro se dirigían a hacer un par de preguntas a los habitantes de ese pintoresco lugar. Se pasaron un buen rato interrogando a las personas que pasaban por allí.

Pero todo lo que recibían eran sonrisas de disculpa y sacudidas de cabeza. Nadie había visto nunca a un niño con patas de perro.

-"Comienzo a pensar que nos creen un par de locos" –opinó el rubio.

Una pelota cayó a los pies del Kaiba menor, quien la tomó entre sus manos y corrió hacia donde había un grupo de niños. Aprovechando la ocasión, preguntó si alguno de ellos había visto a su amigo perdido.

-"¿Con patas de perro?" –repitió un niño, confundido.

-"Sí, sí, ah –se rascó la cabeza-, ya sé que suena absurdo, pero es verdad…"

-"Yo nunca he visto a nadie así" –comentó otro.

-"Oh, bueno, es casi de mi tamaño, supongo –rió nervioso ante todas las miradas puestas en él-. Tiene cabello rojo, negro y creo que unos pocos mechones rubios. Ah, ¡y sus ojos son rojos!"

La mayoría de los niños rieron, creyendo que lo que el pelinegro les contaba había sido un buen chiste. Mokuba suspiró rendido, y entonces, una pequeña niña de cabello corto y rubio dio un paso al frente.

-"¿Cabello raro? ¿Como en puntas?" –enfatizó sus dudas poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza y moviéndolas arriba abajo.

-"Sí… con ojos rojos…" –repitió cansado.

-"Yo conozco a alguien así" –contestó sonriendo y apretando el oso de peluche que llevaba en sus brazos.

-"¡¿E-En serio?! ¿Y qué hay de las patas de perro? ¿Tiene patas de perro?"

-"¡Wow, wow! ¡Alto, pequeño Moki! Estás espantando a la niña –rió Joey de buena gana-. Discúlpalo, nosotros sólo queremos hallar a nuestro amigo."

-"Mmm –posó un dedo en sus labios-, yo conozco a alguien que se ve tal y como él lo describió –mencionó señalando a Mokuba-. Pero no tiene patas de perro" –negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Saben? No crea que sea él entonces…" –terció Yugi.

-"No, espera un momento –el castaño le interrumpió-. ¿Podrías decirnos en dónde lo has visto?"

La niña dirigió su vista hacia lo lejos, donde la montaña se alzaba y las extensiones de árboles lo cubrían todo.

-"Mamá a veces me lleva a jugar con él. Está en el bosque, siguiendo el camino río arriba podrán encontrar una cabaña; vive junto a su abuelito Solomón."

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí seriamente antes de asentir y dar media vuelta, debían de investigar si la persona a la que la niña se refería, era él mismo Yami al que ellos estaban buscando.

" – " – "

_**¡ARF! ARF!**_

_-"¡Él sabe dónde está Yami!"_

Duke Deblin se arrodilló en una pierna, sujetando con sus manos el rostro de Tsuki, quien no dejaba de ladrarle.

-"De acuerdo –suspiró entrecerrando los ojos-, ahora dímelo de forma que pueda entenderlo" –rió nervioso.

_**¡WRAF!**_

-"¡Hey! Yo no soy el que habla con los animales –frunció el ceño-, ¡y deja de ladrarme así! Me estás escupiendo…"

La loba rodó sus ojos con exasperación y haciéndose hacia delante, empujó con su hocico al pelinegro, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. Antes de que Duke pudiese siquiera reclamar, ambos lupinos habían echado a correr entre los árboles.

-"Creo que quieren que los sigamos" –susurró Bakura, comenzando a perseguirlos.

-"Pudo haber tenido más tacto al decírmelo."

El ojiverde suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas para después emprender la marcha también.

En cuestión de minutos, el paraje de árboles descendió increíblemente hasta convertirse en un claro. Pisotearon un pequeño riachuelo que estaba en el camino, y por fin, observaron cómo ambos caninos se detenían.

Enfrente de una cabaña.

El lobo gris lanzó un ladrido, con la lengua de fuera en un gesto de emoción.

-"¡Kiri!"

El enorme animal corrió hacia el anciano y le abrazó por la cintura con sus patas delanteras, las traseras apoyadas en la tierra y la cola agitándose furiosamente. Luego, volteó hacia atrás, mirando a Tsuki.

_-"Él es mi amo, dentro poco también verás al niño."_

Un pequeño bajaba de una escalera, sacudiendo sus manos y caminando en dirección hacia Solomón y Kiri. Las miradas de todos los nuevos visitantes se abrieron con sorpresa y una alegría tan grande que casi parecía imposible de contener.

Pero fue Bakura quien se movió rápidamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la persona que había extrañado bastante.

-"¡Yami!" –gimió casi en un sollozo.

Duke y Tsuki se acercaron, esta última bajando la cabeza y sacando lengua, sacudiendo su cola también.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco sintió el cuerpo al que estaba aferrado temblar, se separó un poco, confundido, contemplando a un pequeño que le miraba con miedo e incertidumbre.

Yami se alejó rápidamente del albino, corriendo a ocultarse detrás de la figura de su abuelo.

Los ojos cafés de Bakura le vieron con consternación, ¿por qué huía de él? No iba a hacerle daño, no había motivo alguno porque le temiese de esa manera, entonces, ¿por qué?

El anciano posó una mano sobre los cabellos del niño, pasando su vista en cada uno de los desconocidos.

-"¿Quién –susurró asustado, asomando la cabeza detrás de a quien consideraba su única familia-, quiénes son ustedes?"

Bakura se quedó en el suelo, anonadado. Agachó la cabeza y tuvo ganas de meterle un puñetazo a la tierra seca, pero se contuvo.

Se contuvo porque su corazón de rosa blanca le decía que no debía ser débil, aunque el jardín en el que estuviese floreciendo, lo estuviese matando en esos precisos momentos…

" – " – "

-"¡Duke!"

El pelinegro volteó rápidamente hacia la persona que había dicho su nombre. Pronto vio aparecer a sus otros cuatro amigos, quienes se detuvieron y observaron la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

Joey miró a Yami y después miró a Bakura. Y hubiese gritado de la emoción, de no ser porque el peliblanco se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo mientras su pequeño amiguito parecía esconderse de la vista de todos.

-"¿Quiere alguien decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Seto Kaiba dio un paso al frente, desafiando con la mirada al anciano. Kiri se colocó delante de su dueño, empezando a emitir un ligero gruñido amenazador.

-"Yami, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato con Kiri y su amiguita, eh?"

Solomón se agachó y empujó al niño hacia el riachuelo, indicándoles a los dos lobos que le hicieran compañía. Mokuba fue también, no sin antes pedirle a su hermano que lo pusiera al tanto después.

Una vez que su nieto hubiese obedecido, se levantó, y con mirada seria pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-"Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que charlar."

" – " – "

Bajó los binoculares, limpiándolos con su camisa y pasándoselos a su compañero, quien de inmediato enfocó a Yami.

-"Te lo dije, lo encontraríamos" –se estiró discretamente, recostándose sobre los arbustos que les servían de camuflaje.

-"Quién diría que sus ruidosos amigos nos iban a traer hasta aquí."

-"No podemos hacer nada ahora, tendremos que esperar."

Jigoku asintió ante las palabras de su compañero, dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios mientras continuaba observando a su principal atracción y fuente de dinero.

Se dio media vuelta también, dejando los binoculares en el suelo y tomando un descanso.

Dedicándose a saborear su dulce venganza…

_**Continuará…**_

Cielos, ya vamos en la recta final. Espero que la lectura les esté agradando y que la historia se vaya desenvolviendo bien.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)

Kida Luna.


	16. La sombra de un monstruo

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 15: La sombra de un monstruo…**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Glaring Ryu**__. Existen ocasiones en nuestra vida que pueden sacar lo peor de nosotros y hacernos sufrir de manera terrible. Si en algún momento sientes esa oscuridad acercarse, recuerda a las personas que te comparten su luz. Y recuérdame a mí también, que aunque el tiempo pase, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga. _

_**Campaña: **__Di NO al plagio. Di SÍ a la libertad de expresión. Gracias.__ El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Tomó la tetera y llenó su tacita de té, al último. Repasó con la mirada a todos los que se hallaban sentados en su sala, esperando. Sonrió con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Y empezó a recordar…

"_¡Kiri, regresa aquí!"_

_El lobo grisáceo desconoció sus llamados, olfateando entre el pasto y los arbustos animadamente. De repente, su hocico se topó contra un bulto, provocándole soltar un gemido de dolor mientras se sobaba con una pata la nariz._

_Sacudió la cabeza e inspeccionó el nuevo objeto de su interés. _

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

_Las manos grandes y arrugadas de una persona apartaron a la criatura para darle vuelta a la figura que tanto había estado curioseando. _

"_Oh por Dios, es un niño…"_

_Con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, se dio cuenta que no sólo era un infante, sino que también tenía patas de perro…_

-"Cuando lo encontré, Yami no recordaba absolutamente nada, a duras penas y logró decirme su nombre. Lo traje a mi casa y lo curé, desde entonces ha estado viviendo con nosotros como mi nieto" –una triste sonrisa trazó su rostro mientras bebía un poco de su té.

"_¿Puedes entenderlo?"_

"_Claro, entiendo lo que dicen los animales. Y Kiri dice que está muy feliz porque te siente más contento ahora."_

"_Ya veo…"_

"_Solomón, ¿quién soy en realidad?"_

_El hombre mayor se agachó y le abrazó afectuosamente, revolviendo sus cabellos y captando la atención de aquellas joyas escarlata._

"_Eres… mm, ¿mi nieto?"_

"_¿Entonces serás mi abuelo?"_

"_Si tú quieres."_

_Vio al niño ladear su cabeza, examinándolo cuidadosamente antes de rodear su cuello con sus patitas._

"_¡Qué bien! ¡Seremos una bonita familia, abuelo!"_

-"Pero el dilema de sus patas llamaría mucho la atención, por eso es que me encargué de preparar unas botas y guantes adecuados para cubrirlas. A nosotros no nos molesta en absoluto, sin embargo, no queríamos que la gente cercana al pueblo empezase a decir cosas."

-"Por eso nadie nos decía nada cuando mencionábamos las patas de perro. ¡Nunca las habían visto!"

-"¿Y qué pasó después?" –preguntó Kaiba, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

-"Yami era sólo un niño, necesitaba estar con gente de su edad, por supuesto…"

"_¿Eres de por aquí? Nunca te había visto antes… ¡tienes unos bonitos ojos!"_

"_Gracias."_

"_¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"_

"_¡Va a ser muy divertido, anda!"_

"_¡Por supuesto!"_

-"Algunos cuantos niños alcanzaron a ver debajo de sus guantes o de sus botas, pero para ellos sólo era algo gracioso y sin importancia. Adoraban a Yami, era como el hermanito mayor que todos querían."

Ante esas palabras, Yugi no pudo reprimir lanzarle una mirada al castaño, identificando el sentimiento de los otros infantes con el que Mokuba debía de sentir cada vez que miraba al ojiazul.

-"No hubo problema alguno, mi nieto era muy feliz entre la gente del pueblo."

-"Pero estuvimos intentando localizarlo, ¿cómo es que…?"

-"Este lugar es muy grande, aún nosotros que somos de por aquí no conocemos más que una pequeña parte" –le explicó a Duke Deblin.

-"Ese día en la montaña, cuando Yami cayó del auto y yo salté…" –su mirada se enfocó en el líquido humeante entre sus manos.

"Debió golpearse muy fuerte –agregó, todavía con su leve sonrisa en el rostro-, ya que parece que perdió la memoria desde aquel momento. ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo conocen?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Solomón de conocer las historias de cada uno.

" – " – "

-"Entonces, ¿te gusta mucho este lugar?"

El pelirrojo asintió, acariciando el lomo de Tsuki, quien aunque se mantenía callada, parecía muy cómoda su lado.

-"Y… um, Yami, mírame a la cara –el aludido le hizo caso-, ¿no me reconoces?"

-"Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres."

Mokuba Kaiba suspiró, realmente patas de perro se había ganado un profundo aprecio de su parte cuando comenzó a tratarlo. Esto era muy injusto, su propio amigo no lo recordaba en absoluto.

De repente, la risa de Yami mientras Kiri lo empujaba al suelo para lamerle el rostro distrajo al otro niño de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro lanzó una mirada fugaz a la cabaña y luego a su compañerito.

-"Yami" –llamó.

-"Dime, Mokuba."

-"¿Eres feliz aquí?"

-"Muchísimo –rió, apartando suavemente el hocico del lobo gris-, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

-"No… por nada…"

Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa mitad alegría y mitad tristeza, porque más que perder a su amigo, le dolía más arrebatarle la felicidad que ahora tenía en su vida.

Donde todas las cosas malas del pasado, jamás habían existido…

" – " – "

Ya había anochecido para cuando todos estaban al tanto de la situación. Solomón salió para llamar a su nieto y a sus compañeritos de juego a ingresar en la casa.

Invitó a sus invitados a pasar el resto de la noche allí, ya que a esas horas el bosque podía volverse muy peligroso. Así que ellos aceptaron, no denegando la oferta a pesar de que el anciano sólo tenía para prestarles su sala para descansar.

Las luces fueron apagadas y los pensamientos de cada uno asaltaron sus mentes.

-"Oigan, me agrada ver a Yami de nuevo, en serio –fue Joey el primero en hablar, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sobre el mango del sillón en el que se encontraba acostado-. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

-"Bueno –retomó la palabra Duke, recostándose de lado para mirar al resto-, hemos venido desde muy lejos y nos hemos esforzado mucho buscándolo. Pienso que es hora de que regrese a su verdadera casa, ¿no?"

-"Abre los ojos Deblin, el niño ya ni siquiera nos reconoce. ¿Acaso crees que aceptaría irse con unos completos desconocidos a un lugar donde él cree jamás haber estado?"

Nadie dijo nada. Tenía razón. Patas de perro no los recordaba para nada, llevárselo con ellos sólo lograría alarmarlo. Suspiros y quejidos de decepción llenaron la salita mientras el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea les acompañaba.

-"Seto está en lo cierto –dijo Mokuba, asomándose a un lado de su hermano para asegurarse que los demás le estuviesen escuchando-. De todos modos, Yami está muy feliz aquí –mordió sus labios-, odiaría verlo triste si lo apartamos de este lugar cuando es obvio que él no quiere eso…"

Los chicos se reacomodaron en sus sillones, dando por terminada la charla para ponerse a pensar en qué era lo que deberían hacer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que finalmente el sueño venció a todos, excepto a cierto ladrón que se puso de pie. Con cuidado de no levantar a nadie se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola con el menor ruido posible.

En la entrada de la cabaña, al lado de las mecedoras, vio cómo los dos lobos blancos le observaron desde el suelo de madera, prestándole siquiera atención.

Bajó los tres escalones y dio la vuelta a la casa, sentándose enfrente del delgado riachuelo y abrazando sus piernas. Bakura miró el cielo negro junto a su infinidad de estrellas, que a diferencia de la ciudad, aquí se podían ver perfectamente.

Admiró su reflejo en el agua, viendo a un ladrón triste y solitario devolverle la afligida mirada.

" – " – "

_-"Pensé…"_

_-"Pensaste mal –rió entre gruñidos-. ¿Recuerdas ese día en el bosque?"_

_-"Claro que lo recuerdo. Ellos te dispararon."_

_-"Sí, así fue."_

La loba alzó la cabeza para observarle, pero Kiri se mantuvo con la suya pegada a la superficie leñosa. Le miró de reojo, con su ojo izquierdo, y sonrió.

_-"Está bien."_

_-"Debí haber regresado."_

_-"Y si lo hubieras hecho, yo habría muerto también."_

La brisa fresca sopló sus rostros, jugueteando con los pelajes y provocando que las orejas revolotearan en incomodidad. Los ojos morados se cerraron, sintiendo una profunda tranquilidad.

_-"Fue la lechuza de mi amo la que lo guió hasta mí. Recuerdo que dijo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que me llevó con él y me cuidó. Perdí un ojo aquel día, pero no me importó después; aunque no volví a saber de ti, mi amo me hizo parte de su familia –soltó un pequeño gemido, elevando la vista al árbol enfrente de ambos-. Supongo que le debo mi vida al búho."_

Tsuki le siguió la mirada hasta topar con el ave un poco regordete durmiendo sobre una de las ramas más altas. Un chillido de sorpresa salió de su hocico mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del animal volador.

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Le he visto antes, cerca del circo –volteó a ver su hijo de inmediato-. Estaba ahí, me miró y después se fue volando."_

_-"¿En serio? Es un ave de pocas palabras –pareció reír suavemente-. ¿Madre?"_

_-"Dime."_

_-"¿Se van a llevar al niño?" _

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Kiri levantó la cabeza, contemplándola con ojos sumamente preocupados y temblorosos. Tsuki abrió el hocico, pero volvió a cerrarlo sin decir nada.

_-"Me agrada el niño, por mí no hay mucho problema si él se va pero… -pegó de nuevo el hocico al suelo, apartando la mirada-… le van a destrozar el corazón a mi amo si hacen eso…"_

La loba agachó la cabeza y se acurrucó a un lado de su cachorro ya crecido, sus ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno. Cerró los párpados, no quería abandonar a ninguno de sus dos hijos.

Desgraciadamente, esa decisión ya no dependía de ella.

" – " – "

Se frotó sus brazos y sopló un poco, observando su aliento tomar formas extrañas enfrente suyo, antes de desvanecerse.

-"¿Estás bien? Hace mucho frío acá afuera sino vienes bien abrigado."

El albino se sobresaltó de inmediato, bajando la mirada hacia su izquierda para descubrir a quién le pertenecía aquella voz.

-"¿Tampoco podías dormir?"

Los redondos ojos rojos le observaron con inocencia. Patas de perro se hallaba sentado a su lado, con un esponjado abrigo negro que lo hacía lucir gracioso y hasta un poco inflado.

Bakura asintió a la pregunta del pequeño, volviendo la vista al riachuelo.

-"¿De dónde vienen? Nunca los había visto por aquí antes."

-"De muy lejos."

-"Ah… ¿y cómo es allá?"

-"Pues –hizo una pausa-, para la mayoría es un lugar muy ruidoso pero agradable. Para mí es una ciudad solitaria..."

El ladrón entrecerró los ojos, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado junto al antiguo patas de perro. Ese que en un principio había negado su ayuda, y que al final, corría siempre a abrazarlo cada vez que lo veía venir.

Pasó una mano por uno de sus ojos, sintiéndose patético por permitirse tales muestras de debilidad.

-"No te pongas triste –le oyó decir-. Apuesto a que debe ser un lugar bonito."

Los deditos enguantados en negro sujetaron la mano de Bakura, quien volteó a verlo con arrepentimiento. El pelirrojo le sonrió gentilmente.

-"Mi abuelito dice que cuando alguien está triste, es porque se siente solo. Y por eso hay que estrechar sus manos, para que se den cuenta que alguien les acompaña."

-"Yo tenía a alguien que me acompañaba."

-"¿En serio? –el albino asintió- ¿Y qué sucedió?"

-"Lo perdí…"

La voz entrecortada de Bakura lo obligó a callarse, advirtiéndole que si se atrevía a decir algo más, probablemente algún sollozo se escaparía de su corazón. Y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse.

-"No te preocupes."

El ladrón le siguió observando en silencio.

-"No te preocupes –repitió-. Las cosas que se pierden siempre pueden ser encontradas."

El peliblanco hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, no queriendo preocupar a Yami. Pero esas palabras no le ayudaron tanto como él lo hubiera deseado, porque en su caso, fue Solomón quien había encontrado lo que había perdido.

Y aunque se estuviera marchitando por dentro, la idea de causar infelicidad al abuelo o al nieto, era algo que estaba fuera discusión.

Yami era su única familia. Además, estando en ese bosque, lejos de la ciudad y del circo, la vida que alguna vez lo había atormentado durante sus pasados 12 años parecía un simple cuento de terror.

Uno que el pequeño jamás había escuchado.

Bakura se inclinó y abrazó fuertemente al niño, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar porque este último había olvidado los maravillosos recuerdos que habían creado juntos. A pesar de que hubiesen convivido poco tiempo, para el ladrón no dejaban de ser momentos que él nunca olvidaría, porque siempre añoraría tener más de ellos.

Aún cuando eso era imposible…

_¡Crack!_

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse alertó a ambos, provocando que Yami se aferrará al mayor, asustado.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

Bakura no respondió, intentando agudizar la mirada en medio de la oscuridad.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

_**¡BANG!  
**_

-"¡Bakura!"

Sus cuerpos fueron arrojados contra la tierra al instante, los oídos ardiendo ante el estruendo ensordecedor. Cuando patas de perro abrió los ojos, lo primero que captó su atención fue el brazo derecho del albino, el cual empezaba a sangrar.

Los ladridos pronto se hicieron escuchar, apareciendo en la esquina los dos lobos.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Se quedaron quietos de repente, las orejas arriba y las patas inclinadas ligeramente hacia el frente. El humo que las balas expedían bailoteaba enfrente de sus ojos.

El cañón de una pistola fue apuntado en su dirección, estudiando cada de uno de sus movimientos y mandándoles una silenciosa advertencia.

La otra pistola fue dirigida hacia el albino y el niño, el primero ayudando al otro a ponerse de pie.

-"Eso es –comentó burlonamente-, ahora dame al niño" –estiró su mano libre, oscilando sus dedos en señal de que se lo entregara.

Yami miró a Bakura, quien mordía sus labios y se apoyaba un poco en el cuerpo del pequeño que lo tenía sujeto de la cintura. Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron y dio un paso hacia delante.

Entonces, el arma pasó a apuntarlo directo al corazón.

-"Ah, ah –negó divertido-. Haz lo que te diga, sino quieres morir, claro" –alzó los hombros, restándole importancia a la vida del peliblanco.

-"Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hijo –comentó su compañero, quien no perdía de vista a los lupinos-. ¿No vas a saludar a tu padre?"

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió estrepitosamente, y antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera decir siquiera algo, Kyoku sacó una segunda pistola, deteniéndoles en la entrada.

-"¡Jigoku!"

-"Menos mal –mostró sus dientes amarillentos-, tendré a mi estrella de vuelta y podré de encargarme de ti. Mira que robarte mi circo, Duke, no estoy muy contento con eso."

-"¡No es tu circo y él no te pertenece!"

_**¡BANG!**_

-"¡Silencio!" –lanzó un disparo al cielo y volvió a enfocar el arma en Bakura.

-"Mokuba, quédate atrás de mí…"

El niño asintió, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor mientras observaba cómo Yami empezaba a soltar al albino.

-"Bien hecho –felicitó-, ahora ven acá y nada malo le pasará a tu amiguito" –mintió, viendo de reojo a Kyoku.

Con miedo, patas de perro abandonó la mano del ladrón y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban dos de sus peores demonios, aunque él no pudiera comprender porque el simple hecho de ver sus rostros le hacía temblar.

Estiró su mano enguantada, temeroso, cuando con un súbito movimiento Jigoku lo jaló y sonrió, apretando el gatillo entre sus dedos.

-"¡Bakura, quítate de ahí!"

_**¡BAAAANG!**_

-"¡AGHH!

El grito de Joey Wheeler alertó a Yami, quien en un acto reflejo mordió el brazo del peliplateado, haciendo que la bala disparada se desviará unos cuantos centímetros, rozando apenas el rostro del albino.

_**¡GROAR! ¡GROAAAR!**_

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Las balas rebotaron contra la tierra seca mientras dos sombras lo rodeaban a gran velocidad. Un par de dientes se cerraron en su brazo mientras otros se encajaron en su pierna, derribándolo al suelo.

-"¡TODOS ABAJO!" –alguien gritó.

En un ataque de pánico el gatillo fue presionado una y otra vez, enviando una ola de balas que reventó las ventanas y perforó las paredes de madera de la cabaña.

_¡AUUUU!_

-"¡Jigoku!"

Un fuerte gemido estalló y un cuerpo cayó al piso. Kiri saltó encima suyo, el hocico y los colmillos blancos quedaron enfrente de su rostro.

Kyoku sonrió desquiciadamente y fijó la pistola delante del lobo gris. Las mandíbulas fueron abiertas en un feroz gruñido y el gatillo fue presionado…

_**¡GROAR!**_

_**¡BANG!**_

" – " – "

-"¡Déjame ir!"

Golpeó con insistencia a la persona que lo cargaba por el estómago y se adentraba en el bosque, alejándolo de su hogar.

-"¡Cállate!"

Los pasos y los gritos les siguieron, más balas fueron disparadas hacia atrás pero los ruidos no cesaron.

-"¡YAMI!"

Patas de perro gritó el nombre de Bakura, no supo por qué lo había hecho ni el motivo por el cual deseaba verlo. Siguió pataleando y gritando, hasta que una mano en su boca lo calló de golpe.

Abrió sus labios y enterró sus colmillos en aquella piel.

-"¡¿Qué haces?!"

El dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras su pie se tropezaba con una rama caída y ambos rodaban hacia el suelo. Patas de perro sacudió la cabeza e intentó escabullirse cuando el agarre en sus piernas lo arrastró por el suelo, el mango del arma apaleó con fuerza su frente.

-"¡Quédate quieto, monstruo!"

Los ojos rojos vieron con horror cómo su secuestrador tomaba una de las tantas ramas botadas en el suelo para alzarla en el aire.

Algo en su cabeza palpitó enérgicamente y sus pupilas de desorbitaron, la mano al caer que amenazaba con pegarle hizo que su corazón brincase, asociando aquella acción como una que ya había visto en el pasado…

_**¡SLAP!**_

" – " – "

El humo de la bala acarició sus orejas grises al tiempo que la mano caía al suelo en un ruido sordo. Su boca liberó el cuello, gotas de sangre resbalando de sus colmillos y el pelaje de su pecho teñido de color rojo.

Mokuba y Joey se acercaron, el último apartando al lobo del cuerpo presurosamente mientras el pelinegro intentaba descubrir algún signo de vida.

El lobo ladró una última vez.

-"Está muerto" –habló Mokuba, retirando sus dedos del cuello de la persona que había sido el padre de Yami.

Tsuki, quien se había puesto de pie en el último momento para morder el brazo que contenía el arma, desviando el disparo, lo soltó. Su cuerpo volvió a caer contra la tierra, el pelaje de su espalda se manchó de color carmesí y sus ojos se cerraron.

Mokuba gritó su nombre. Y ella no se levantó.

" – " – "

-"¡No eres más que un maldito monstruo!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

_- - -_

"_¿Por qué tengo que ser diferente?"_

"_Porque eres especial…"_

_¡BOOM!_

"_¡__No defiendas a esta cosa! Si vi claramente cómo hizo añicos tu pelota con sus garras, grr, bestia, ¡animal! ¡Largo de aquí, regresa a la perrera de donde viniste!"_

"_Estúpido animal, ¡fíjate en lo que haces!" _

"_¡Bakura!"_

"_¿Quién te dijo que los sueños eran estúpidos? ¿Y tú les crees?"_

"_¿Y por qué lo permiten?"_

"_Porque ellos son más poderosos que tú, ellos hablan y tú obedeces. Ellos tienen el poder…"_

"_No debí distraerme… yo llevaba las riendas…"_

_- - -_

-"¡YAMI! ¡Aléjate de él!"

-"¡Nadie se acerque!"

-"¡Maldita sea Bakura, no te muevas! ¡Tiene un arma!"

Seto Kaiba le detuvo, sosteniéndolo de su chaqueta mientras Duke Deblin bajaba la vista hacia el híbrido.

Patas de perro se sostenía la cabeza con sus guantes negros, arrodillado entre ramas y hojas secas, gimiendo de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados justo en el momento en que sus muñecas bajaban al suelo y comenzaban a rascar la tierra frenéticamente.

-"¡Silencio!" –gritó Jigoku, empezando a desesperarse.

_¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! __¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! ¡Scratch! _

-"¡SILENCIO!"

Pronto, la tela se fue desgastando hasta que sus garras finas y negras pudieron asomarse al exterior.

-"Soy un juego…" –balbuceó, sus dientes tiritando sin control.

_- - -_

"_Soy un juego. Soy un juego que la gente debe pagar para burlarse, su juguete… y los juguetes se rompen…"_

"_¿Qué pasa, perro? ¿No sabes ladrar?"_

"_Eres un cabrón…"_

"_Enciérrenla."_

"_No, no, Jigoku-san, ¡por favor!" _

_¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! ¡GRROOAAARRR! _

"_Voy a extrañarte…"_

"_Adiós."_

"_¿Soy un monstruo?"_

_- - -_

-"¡Detente, demonios! ¡DETENTE!"

Jigoku apretó con fuerza la rama en sus manos y estuvo a punto de darle otro azote cuando Yami sostuvo la madera, y haciendo presión, la quebró en dos.

Los ojos rojos se agitaron furiosamente y un gruñido desgarrador salió de su garganta. Entonces, se arrojó en contra del antiguo dueño del circo, quien gritó horrorizado.

_- - -_

"_Toma mi mano… ¡toma mi mano, vamos! Por favor, sólo tómala, ¡¿no entiendes que quiero ayudarte?!"_

"_¡¿Qué sabes tú que me arrojaste piedras?!"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos me engañan con eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¡¿Qué quieres?!…"_

"_Perdón."_

"…_pero si te fijas bien, si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta que está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no hacerte sentir solo."_

"_Oye, cachorro, ¿quieres intentarlo? ¡Es divertido! Cuando atrapas algo, claro, ¡pero ese no es el punto! Anda, trata, es muy sencillo."_

"_¿Y? ¡Tienes que probarlo, Yami! ¡Así! ¿Ves? ¡Anda, pruébalo!"_

_- - -_

Los gruñidos parecían descolocados y temibles, como los de una bestia fuera de control. Jigoku intentó apartarle con desesperación, la boca llena de colmillos abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez, mordiendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, lo sujetó con ambas manos de su abrigo y lo aventó al suelo, lejos de él.

Yami se dio la vuelta, agazapándose sobre sus botas negras y sus guantes a medio romper; hubiera vuelto a brincar a atacar al ojos pardos de no ser porque Bakura se arrojó para detenerlo.

-"Yami, ¡Yami, escúchame!" –intentó tranquilizarlo.

_**¡GRUUARRR! **_

-"¡Suéltalo! –gritó Kaiba, al ver cómo una herida fresca se abría en una de las mejillas del albino- ¡Él no te reconoce Bakura, déjalo ir!"

-"¡NO! ¡NO VOY A ABANDONARLO!"

_- - -_

"_Tranquilo, no dejaré que el abusivo de Marik te ponga un solo dedo encima."_

"_¿Yami? Todo está bien, vamos a recoger los pedazos para que no te cortes, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"…_vamos a casa, entonces."_

"_Lo siento…"_

"_¡Duke! ¡Tú también has venido!"_

"_¡YAMI!"_

"_¡Es mío!"_

"_¡Él no te pertenece, imbécil!"_

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡BAKURA, NO LO HAGAS!"_

_- - -_

_**¡GRUUARRR! **_

-"¡BAKURA, HAZTE A UN LADO!"

Las pupilas cafés se cerraron, ignorando los rasguños y mordiscos que hacían jirones su ropa. Abrazó a Yami lo más fuerte que pudo, pretendiendo cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

La mirada de sangre en patas de perro se dirigió hacia Jigoku, escuchando el sonido de algo caer mientras rellenaba el cartucho de sus balas. El cañón lo apuntó directamente.

Los segundos se volvieron lentos y eternos.

-"Lo siento…"

Jigoku le observó con miedo puro y tocó con la yema de su dedo índice el gatillo de su arma.

Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse y sus garras aflojaron el agarre que tenía en el ladrón. Entonces, una calidez húmeda le hizo cosquillas a su rostro.

-"Perdón."

-"Ba… kura…"

_**¡BAANNNGGGG!**_

_- - -_

_-"¿Por qué lo sientes…?" _

"_Porque está mal." _

"_Pero no me hace sentir mal a mí…" _

_- - -_

_**Continuará…**_

Uff, vaya, esto sí que ni yo me lo esperaba, creo que me quedó un poquito más largo que los anteriores. El siguiente capítulo es el último, el epílogo.

Patas de perro ya está por finalizar.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, ojala que no les haya decepcionado hasta ahora. Intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo :)

Saludos a todos y que pasen un estupendo día o noche.

Kida Luna.


	17. Epílogo

_**Patas de Perro**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Epílogo: No eres diferente, eres especial.**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para mi amiga __**Glaring Ryu**__. A pesar de que aquí termina esta historia, quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad continúa. Gracias por ser mi amiga y por brindarme tu apoyo, por esto te digo algo que nunca debes dudar. No olvides jamás, ¡que tú eres una persona muy especial! _

Las pupilas carmesíes regresaron a su estado normal. Los sonidos empezaron a aclararse. Se zafó de la persona que lo mantenía inmovilizado y saltó.

Sus colmillos se enterraron una vez más en su brazo izquierdo. Con un movimiento brusco, Jigoku lo azotó contra el tronco de un árbol y lo arrojó al suelo.

El cañón de la pistola no dejó de enfocarlo en ningún instante.

_**¡BAANNNGGGG!**_

-"¡YAMI!"

El cuerpo del niño cayó hacia el suelo y su cabeza golpeó una enorme piedra. El ruido del disparo mantuvo a todos en el lugar donde estaban, como si el solo avanzar de uno de ellos interrumpiese algo importante.

Entonces, la pistola resbaló de sus manos y Jigoku se desplomó hacia la tierra. La ropa en su espalda empezó a teñirse de rojo mientras su respiración se detenía.

Los cuervos graznaron y el sonido del viento fue lo único que alcanzó a escucharse.

Y allí, parado entre la oscuridad y entre los árboles, la figura de Solomón finalmente se dejaba ver, bajando su escopeta.

-"¡Yami!"

Ante el grito de Bakura, Duke y Kaiba parecieron salir del trance en el que habían entrado, acercándose rápidamente también al pequeño. El ladrón lo cargó entre sus brazos, examinando su cuerpecito, no creyendo aún que ya todo hubiese acabado.

-"Menos mal, parece ser que llegué a tiempo para salvar a mi nieto" –sonrió el anciano aproximándose hacia ellos, el cansancio evidente en su rostro.

-"Me pregunto cómo vamos a explicar todo esto" –mencionó Duke, agachándose para inspeccionar el cadáver de su viejo patrón.

" – " – "

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien…"

-"Oh, Bakura, ¡lo lamento tanto!"

-"Sí, sí, eso es genial, Ryou, ¡a un lado! –el sonido de unos cuantos empujones se escucharon del otro lado de la línea- Hey, ladrón, ¿por qué tardan tanto? Tráiganse al cachorro y ya."

El albino sostuvo el celular entre sus manos mientras observaba el cielo azul, ignorando los quejidos que sonaban en su oído.

-"¿Bakura?" –volvió a hablar Ryou.

-"Él no vendrá."

-"¿Por qué no? ¡No puedes dejarlo allí, aún si no te recuerda!" –esta vez fue Malik quien habló.

-"Porque ahora él pertenece aquí."

Finalizó la llamada, no prestándole atención alguna a los gritos que suponía debían ser de Marik, y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ya había amanecido, Ryou y los morenos aguardaban el regreso de todos en Ciudad Domino.

Especialmente, el de cierto niño con patas de perro.

-"Hey, Bakura –habló Joey, empezando a salir de la cabaña al igual que el resto-, ¿listo para irnos?"

El aludido asintió, casi sin ganas.

-"Cuídate mucho, ¡y no te olvides de mí! –el pelirrojo negó- Espero que nos veamos pronto."

Mokuba le dio un abrazo, separándose y dirigiéndose al lado de su hermano mayor y del rubio, quienes tan sólo movieron la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Duke Deblin les siguió entonces, volteándose y contemplando a su vieja amiga sentarse en el suelo, con una venda alrededor de su estómago, al lado de su cachorro gris.

Y como no era de muchas palabras para estas ocasiones, simplemente sonrió y alzó una mano. Tsuki lanzó un ladrido en respuesta.

-"¿No viene con nosotros?" –cuchicheó Joey.

-"No –suspiró Duke-, creo que estará más cómoda aquí. El circo no es lugar para alguien como ellos" –puntualizó, observando con cariño a sus dos compañeros que alguna vez trabajaron con él allí.

Finalmente fue el turno de Bakura, quien dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. Yami corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin saber por qué actuaba así.

El ladrón se agachó para quedar a su altura y revolvió sus cabellos con afecto. Definitivamente, por más horrible que le doliera el dejarlo allí, sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque, al lado de su abuelo y sus dos mascotas, Yami podía fingir que su vida siempre había sido feliz.

El episodio de la noche anterior no volvería a repetirse. Porque ya no habría temores que obligasen al canito a llevar sus límites al extremo para convertirlo en una criatura enfurecida y desorientada; un animal aterrorizado que no había podido soportar más la tensión que se le venía encima.

A partir de ahora, ninguna memoria del pasado volvería a carcomer su corazón de niño…

-"Gracias."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Yo… no lo sé –rió un poco-. Pero siento que debo darte las gracias, Bakura."

El peliblanco cerró sus ojos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Iba a extrañarlo mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Enterró su rostro en sus mechones rojizos y aspiró una última vez el aroma que estos desprendían.

-"Tengo que irme" –se las arregló para que su voz saliese de su garganta.

-"¿Vendrás a visitarme?"

Bakura se separó suavemente del pequeño y lo tomó por los hombros, Yami lo miró con ojos tristes, esperando su respuesta.

-"Por supuesto, vendré a visitarte" –la cara del niño pareció iluminarse.

Antes de que se arrepintiera por tener que partir y dejarlo, el ladrón se puso de pie y dio media vuelta. No dio tan siquiera ni dos pasos antes de que una manita, cubierta por un guante blanco, le sujetara la suya más grande.

-"¿Por qué?" –preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-"Porque para mí, no eres diferente –susurró sus palabras, sintiendo la calidez del toque del cachorro en su piel-. _Tú eres especial._"

Y con eso, sus manos se separaron y finalmente Bakura se despidió del niño con patas de perro que se había metido no sólo en su corazón, sino en el de todos los que ese día se iban de aquel bosque.

Yami regresó corriendo y abrazó a su abuelo Solomón, quien le sonrió con ternura. Ondeando sus brazos en el aire, acompañados de los ladridos de los dos lobos, fue así como se despidieron de sus amigables invitados.

Patas de perro cerró sus ojos, ansiando, todavía sin conocer las razones que infundaban ese deseo, ver al ladrón regresar un día.

Quizás, por él…

-"Anímate viejo, el niño está en buenas manos. Además, necesitas arreglarte, parece que te hubiera pasado encima un camión" –bromeó al ver su ropa rota y maltratada.

Ya iban avanzados caminando entre el bosque cuando Joey Wheeler le dio una palmada en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-"Será mejor que hablé con la policía sobre esos dos psicópatas antes de que nos acusen de asesinato" –opinó Seto Kaiba.

-"De paso, ¿podrías pedir que alguien nos venga a buscar? Comienzo a tener hambre…"

-"Entonces dile a tu novio el fantasma que te atienda, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer."

-"¡Hey, con Ryou no te metas! ¡Mokuba! –el niño rió, siguiendo a su hermano que ya comenzaba a adelantarse- ¡Controla al ogro de tu hermano!"

-"¡Esperen!"

El rubio apretó el paso, trotando para alcanzar a los hermanos Kaiba mientras Duke corría para no quedarse atrás. Después de todo, tenía un circo que atender.

Bakura metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, suspirando, cuando algo en su interior llamó su atención. Así que se detuvo.

Sacó su brazo izquierdo, encontrándose sobre su muñeca el paliacate rojo que los había guiado hasta ese lugar. Lo acercó a su rostro y aspiró una esencia a manzanas, mezclada con el olor de patas de perro.

Y volvió a guardarlo de nuevo.

Le había prometido a Yami que un día regresaría a verlo, mientras tanto, el pañuelo extraviado del niño sería un bonito recuerdo de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Así como también, sería la excusa perfecta para volver a buscarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

Bakura sonrió.

Había sido el mejor robo de toda su vida. Uno muy especial y que nunca llegó a imaginarse tener la dicha de conocer.

Uno que tenía, después de todo, suaves y cálidas _Patas de perro._

_**El fin.**_

He aquí el final de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aunque tengo la sensación de que algo fue apresurado…

Patas de perro ha significado algo especial para mí –a expensas de gastar el título del epílogo, je-. No sólo porque va dedicada a una amiga mía, sino también porque puse gran parte de mi esfuerzo y pensamientos en él.

Ryu, lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí lo tienes, completo. Gracias por haber estado ahí para mí cuando lo necesité y por haber marcado una diferencia en mi vida, cuando esta pequeña Luna estaba perdida :)

Rex y yo esperamos que este regalo te haya gustado, porque desde el principio hasta el final, va dedicado enteramente a ti.

También quiero agradecer a toda la gente que se tomó la molestia de leerme y brindarme ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Gracias por su compañía a través de esta rara y simpática travesía.

Saludos a todos y ahora sí, por último, yo me despido deseándoles un excelente día con muchas agradables sorpresas por delante :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
